War of Hearts
by NoirWarrior
Summary: When born into a royal family, the needs of the many outweighs those of the few. Diana is promised to another but cannot help but falling for a Prince she shouldn't. With the Galaxy on the brink of War, can Kal and Diana keep their planets safe while also finding love and happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**I was in the mood to write but not for Legend which is weird but also explainable. So I have writers block and one way to deal with writers block is to write something else, so here it is. I will finish Legend I just wanted to put this chapter out cause I needed it. But like, you guys win as well. I won't update this story until I finish Legend. Just a warning.**

**Follow me on twitter and ask me questions at NoirWarrior**

**I don't own any of the character. All characters are owned by the respected parties.**

* * *

**The Island Themyscria on the Planet of Asmos **

Diana could see beyond the stars that illuminated the night sky. She wasn't look for anything particular, but she always caught herself looking past the ships that flown through space and the planets that held other live organisms. Diana could only describe the feeling as wanting more which was odd for her to think about because she was a Princess.

_What more could a Princess ask for? _

Diana was Princess and soon to be Queen of her small Island on the planet of Asmos. Even though they weren't as advanced as some other civilizations and planets the little Island of Themyscria and its people had a lot to offer the Unified Systems.

Shifting on her feet, Diana leaned over the railing of her bedroom balcony and sighed. The stars had told stories of heroes she learned about in her studies but it didn't say anything about her. Not that Diana wanted to see her name in the stars but she wondered what her purpose was. Diana's duty was to be a Princess and then ruler of course but she wondered if that was all she was. Donna, Diana's sister was a Princess as well but Donna had more free rein than Diana could ever dream of. Was it the wish of freedom that Diana wanted?

_ To not have any obligations? _

_To simply be Diana and not a Princess? _

Diana couldn't deny the fact that she envied her younger sister. While Diana had to be in council meetings, meet with dignitaries, make legislation and study on cultures along with the events through the system, Donna didn't have to worry. Donna could travel through the galaxy, party til dawn, sleep for days and eat whatever she wanted. Diana didn't like complaining for she knew that she was better off than other people but she didn't feel as if it mattered, as if she mattered. Just for a night, Diana wished that she could be a normal girl but that was a dream and she was planted in reality.

So, Diana worked to be the best in everything she did. Diana met with dignitaries, passed helpful legislation, learned languages and studies the various cultures. Diana liked that part, the learning but it was the performing that bothered her. Diana could not afford to make mistakes unlike her sister and maybe thats what Diana needed, to make a mistake and then learn from it.

"Diana!" A female voice screeched.

Turning around, Diana was quickly pushed back against the railing. It didn't take long for Diana to wrap her arms around her sister who had been gone for so long.

"Hello, Donna." Diana greeted.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Diana said pulling away from the intense hug. "How was your trip to Mars?"

"Hot." Donna said fanning herself. "My garments got dirty, the red of the planet stains any and everything."

Walking to the bench, Diana sat down with Donna.

"How's the Island going?" Donna asked.

"As well as it can be." Diana replied. "The Bana still refuse to accept the idea of men on the Island."

"It wasn't long when our Amazon's denied the idea." Donna noted. "But you informed them about the purpose of growth and redemption. They'll come around."

Diana smiled at her sister, even though Donna was not as serious about ruling like Diana, Donna still informed herself with the politics. This Island was still Donna's home and the choices that Diana would make would affect her as well.

"When did you get so wise?" Diana said as she nudged Donna.

"Traveling offers a lot of different opinions." Donna replied. "I've met some interesting people with rather good opinions."

"I assume you did more than listen to other peoples opinions?"

"You know me so well."

"You are my sister."

"I actually met a few interesting people." Donna admitted. "That is why I'm here."

"What?" Diana asked turning to her sister.

"I am supposed to meet a few friends at this club but it's in the Milky Way."

"You were there during the trip to Mars, why didn't you go?"

"Cause I was with Phillipus and she is not the easiest to sneak away from."

"Donna." Diana warned. "If you have to sneak out to do it, you probably shouldn't do it."

"I know."

"And what could have been so bad that you had to sneak out instead of asking?"

"Well, it's a club."

"I see."

"In an astroid belt."

"What?" Diana questioned.

"It's perfectly safe." Donna confirmed.

"Astroid belt and safe are words that should not be in the same sentence."

"I know." Donna replied. "But there is this new club called the Watch Tower and it's in the center."

"Donn-"

"Before you say anything, it is perfectly safe. I promised this girl I met that I would meet her there." Donna defended. "It's safe and she goes all the time and invited me."

"And who exactly is this girl?"

"Well..."

"Donna."

"She's Kryptonian."

"Kryptonian!"

"Hush." Donna hissed. "Do you want to wake everyone in the palace?"

"Donna." Diana growled. "Kryptonian's are dangerous how did you even get one to talk to you without threatening you?"

"Okay, Diana." Donna rolled her eyes. "Not all Kryptonian's are cold blooded. I would hope that someone as culturally informed as you would see past stereotypes of a race and give them a chance."

Diana frowned as she took in Donna's words. Diana did not like people to judge her simply because she was from a small Island on an even smaller planet. Diana was not one to make snap judgments but all she had read and learned told her of the Kryptonian race and the planet they lived on. The planet was far more advanced than most planets in the Unified Systems. They were knows for their technological advancements along with their cold and unwelcoming society. Diana had never met a Kryptonian only heard about them but to Diana's defense, the Kryptonian's never attended any meetings held but the Unified Systems.

"I'm sorry." Diana apologized. "I just haven't heard good things about them."

"Well, I am here to tell you that Kara is amazing and I would like to see her tonight." Donna informed.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Diana questioned.

Donna gave Diana a look.

"No."

Diana."

"No."

"You're a better pilot."

"Donna, this is not in hyperspace, this is an astroid belt."

"It's not that big."

"How would we even get a ship?"

"Take it."

"Donna!"

"What, you are the Princess I don't think they can deny you."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Diana."

* * *

"You better hope this works." Diana warned as she walked down the helipad.

"Princess!" A voice rang out from the distance.

Diana groaned and Donna cursed as they turned around to see Mala walking towards them.

"Hi, Mala." Diana greeted.

"Hello." Mala replied. "Queen Hippolyta informed me that you both would be the training arena but I couldn't find either of you"

"Oh, yes." Donna interjected. "I left something on the ship, I was just getting it."

"Both of you needed to go to the ship?" Mala questioned.

Diana looked at Donna and then looked back at Mala. Diana didn't like lying and Mala was a very close friend of hers.

"I wanted to-"

"You're sneaking out." Mala stated.

"No." Donna lied.

"Yes." Diana admitted.

"Diana!" Donna shouted.

"What?" Diana groaned. "I don't like lying and it's not like Mala is going to tell anyone."

"I won't if I can go with you." Mala added.

"Yes." Donna replied.

"Donna!" Diana replied.

"Well then, let's go!"

* * *

**The Kandor Royal Palace of Krypton **

Kal El of House El had enough of this meeting. As Prince of Krypton there were certain meetings he and his brother H'el had to attend. The meetings dragged on and he found himself drifting off to sleep only to be woken up by his mother, the Queen of Krypton, Lara-El, who would kick him under the table. That's all his life was, meetings with diplomats, making legislation and touring the galaxy but this young Prince wanted more. But he had everything so what else was there?

Kal wanted to be King, he was groomed for the position but there were moments when he lost interest. The same could not be said for his younger brother, Prince H'el who had an interest for politics. Kal could see the fire in his brothers eyes when H'el spoke about ruling and part of it thrilled him but another part of him feared his brother gaining power. Kal thought about giving up the throne and finding himself beyond he stars but his parents would never approve.

_Kal was destined for greatness. _

But if he was destined for greatness, Kal wanted to find that out on his own. He knew that his house, House of El and his people were counting on him to succeed but what they were asking for him was not fair. If Kal was to succeed and to find his own greatness, he could do it himself he did not need a wife.

"No." Kal protested.

"Kal-El." Lara replied. "You will speak to your council members with respect."

"Then I will not speak to them at all." Kal said waving his hand flippantly.

"We understand that this is hard to digest." Von-Gur, Head Council Leader stated. "It is not an ideal situation but it's what's best for Krypton at the moment."

Kal rolled his eyes at the council members words. Kal wanted to curse and question about what was best for him and his future. He could rule Krypton alone and be great, but the council needed to believe in him and they did not. Kal wanted to convince Von and the council that he was good for krypton, without a Queen by his side, without the need of another planet to aid Krypton.

"Thank you for your consideration." H'el interjected. "My brother and I will meet with the council once we've come to a decision."

The council members nodded and exited the room. The El's still sat at the round table, Jor-El had not spoken since the council had proposed the idea of an arranged marriage. Lara was not fond of the idea as well, but she had to speak due to her husbands silence. Lara did not marry for political gain, she married Jor-El cause she loved him and he loved her. But now, the council was asking her children to sacrifice for their planet because Krypton was running out of resources and their only chance at saving the planet was aligned theirselves with another one.

"This is stupid and humiliating." Kal-El stated. "I will not do it."

"It is not the best situation." Lara replied. "But it is the cards that we have been dealt with."

"We?" Kal questioned. "This does not affect you."

"Watch your tone, Kal-El." Jor-El warned. "Neither of us are happy about this situation."

"Then fight it." H'el suggested. "Tell them no, that they Prince's of Krypton are not bargaining pieces."

"The Princess has already accepted." Jor-El informed. "It would look bad for us to deny Almerac. They are a powerful planet and we do need their help."

"We can find another way, but marriage?" Kal questioned. "Anything else I will do but not that."

"Brother." H'el interrupted. "We will find a solution."

"And what of you?" Kal questioned. "And your marriage?"

"The Amazon's have not accepted yet." Lara replied. "I assume the carrier pigeon got lost in deep space."

The El's chuckled.

"Get some rest." Jor-El ordered. "Our work begins tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I may have lied on the last chapter. But this is the last time I will update this book for a while. I still have to finish Legend but I also wanted to get to chapter 2 of this story, I truly write on a whim. Sorry for ****errors. **

**Follow me on twitter and ask me questions at NoirWarrior**

**But I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Kandor Royal Palace of Krypton**

Prince Kal-El had finally reached his bed chambers. He was annoyed at the meeting he just left. The council and his parents were forcing him to marry as if he was a bargaining piece and had no opinions of his own. The Young Prince had many women who threw themselves at him, but he didn't take them up on the offer. Lara, his mother, had taught him to respect women and Kal followed suit. But now, Kal was to marry a Princess to save his people and he did not like this idea.

He loved Krypton and their people. Kal and his family had sacrificed their happiness for years as monarchs and they asked for nothing in return. It now seemed that the council was asking too much of him and his brother, to marry women they had no interest in. Kal had met the Princess he was to marry, Maxima was not the nicest person. She was beautiful, Kal would admit that but he could not deny that something was off with the girl. There were moments when Kal would be around her and feel sick or get a dreadful headache that could only be soothed by her touch which he could sadly feel.

Maybe that's why the council had chosen Maxima, because she was compatible with Kal and therefor would offer heirs. Children, Kal did not even want to think about children he didn't even have a steady girlfriend nor did he bed a woman before. But if he was going to be married, Kal would have to learn the role of a husband very soon.

Opening his balcony door, Kal walked outside onto the balcony and looked up at the sky. He could see past the bright stars and planets but he didn't know what he was looking for. He needed guidance that his parents nor the council could offer. So, Kal looked to the stars hoping that some idea would rush into his mind and save him from the terrible situation he was in, but nothing ever happened. Sighing, Kal rested his arms on the railing of the balcony and continued to gaze at the stars, he wanted more.

"I thought I would find you here." A female voice said snapping Kal from his thoughts.

"The Prince cannot go far." Kal replied.

Turning to his side, Kal looked at his blonde cousin and smiled at her. He noticed her clothing, she was not wearing her normal Royal Kryptonian attire, to be honest the girl almost looked naked.

"Another party?" Kal asked rhetorically.

"Oh, no." Kara replied. "I just got back from our religious studies."

Kal rolled his eyes and Kara laughed, she did indeed find herself funny.

"Yes." Kara admitted. "I met a girl on Mars and we hit it off."

"You have friends?" Kal questioned. "What happened to the reclusive Kara who only comes out when it's time for pictures."

"This is now way to speak to your elder." Kara noted. "I have yet to see you do anything but stick your head in books."

"The world, the galaxy is watching me. I cannot do much."

"And that is why I love not being you."

"Gee, thanks."

"But, I do know a place where no one will notice you." Kara informed.

"What?" Kal asked. "The party you are attending is not filled with other royals who have nothing to do but drink and sleep."

"Oh, do not hate me for the life you were born into." Kara protested. "I didn't think they'd force you into a marriage with a fiery red-headed Princess."

"Neither did I, but here we are."

"Well, if this is going to be your last night as a free man, I would rather have you spend it in a place where you can be free."

"And where exactly is that?"

"There is this new club in the center of an astroid belt in the Milky Way System."

"The Watch Tower." Kal replied.

"You heard of it?" Kara asked.

"H'el mentioned going a few times."

"Well this is your lucky night because we are going."

* * *

**The Watch Tower Club **

"You look great." Donna said as she looked at Diana.

Diana didn't feel uncomfortable in Donna's clubbing outfit, she just felt out of place. Diana had a body that was sculpted by the Gods and knew that every asset she owned as one that other's envied. But around people that Diana was not familiar with, she tended to wear clothes of a more diplomatic matter and this outfit was not one of them. Looking at herself in the ships window reflection, Diana took in her features.

The tank that Donna had given her was too tight, Diana's breast could barely fit. Donna had mentioned that it was how the outfit was made but Donna could never exactly fill anything out in the cleavage department. The tank only covered Diana's breast leaving her long and toned torso to be exposed. The skirt, oh the skirt would drive any man or woman crazy. Diana was taller than Donna by only two inches but it made a difference. The black leather skit had only reached Diana's mid thigh and every time Diana would walk, she would have to remind herself to pull it down before she flashed someone. Not only was the skit short but it also had a slit on the right side of the thigh.

Mala had changed into Donna's red dress while Donna wore her white one. The girls of Themyscria would catch anyones eye at this club and it somewhat worried Diana. She was a Princess and at some point would be Queen. What would her people say to her partying with random strangers? Diana should be home, studying, writing doing something that future Queens did, but she wasn't.

_Diana was here and she could only act now._

Diana had parked the ship cAreful to not scratch the space bikes in next to her. Opening the door to the ship, Diana, Donna and Mala walked out of the ship and floated to the entrance. The place was not secure seeing as they walked in without being asked for identification and Diana could of sworn an alien with horns was selling drugs on the side. Walking into the club, Diana winced, the music was loud and it bothered her acute hearing. Donna was most likely used to the loud music while Mala couldn't hear as well as the two.

"Kara!" Donna squealed and then dashed off leaving Diana and Mala to move awkwardly around the club.

Diana hoped to meet the girl that Donna had grown fond of, but Donna didn't introduce them. Moving her hair from the side of her ear, Diana adjust her hearing and tried to get a layout of the club. The tower had three levels and she assumed the top was the V.I.P. area due to less people in the area. She moved through the crowd of bodies making sure not to bump into anyone for their sake of course.

Kal had lost Kara when they entered the club. A young raven haired girl had called for his cousin and then Kara ran off. He thought that he'd spend the night with his cousin but she had other plans. However, Kara's plans had seemed to work out for him as well. Kal could see the taller raven haired girl that stood behind the girl named Donna. He assumed the girl didn't see him because she then walked off trying to find something to do. Kal was not one to be taken by a pretty face, but this girl was beyond pretty, gorgeous, no that wasn't the word.

The mystery woman then walked through the crowd and Kal made sure to keep a respectable distance away from her. Kal noticed that she moved her raven hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. From the way she focused, he could only guess that she was scanning the area trying to figure out the layout. Could she hear him? Did she know she was being followed? Kal didn't mean to stalk the girl but she interested him. From the way she was observing the place, he could tell that she was gifted.

While Diana focused on something else, Kal took the time to look at Diana, every blessed inch of her. Kal noticed the deep breaths she took only to regret it because the leather tube top she wore tightened around her breast. The top may have been too tight for Diana but any man in the room was happy that she wore it, cause it only filed the imaginations about the melons on her chest. The girl had an hour glass shape, every curve perfect and symmetrical. Her torso was long and toned and Kal could appreciate a woman who took care of her body. The skirt was probably the thing to end Kal. The skirt had stopped mid thigh but with every movement it inched up closer to her private part. The slit on the right side of her thigh did not help Kal in his case. Her legs, Kal could not stop thinking about those olive legs that were so toned yet thick every walk a fucking tease.

Kal was not one to objectify women, if anything Lara had taught him to respect women. But tonight, Kal was not a Prince, not a future King he was just a man in awe of a pretty woman. Kal had clearly lost himself in his thoughts because Diana had turned to him and glared at him, she knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't want to make matters worse or awkward so he waited for her to make a move.

It took Diana a while to notice that she was being followed. She assumed it was some drunk man who going to get handsy or a male with an ego bigger than her wardrobe at home, but then Diana turned around. He was not what she was expecting. Her eyes had adjusted tot he dim light and she could now take in his features. His sapphire blue eyes met her cerulean eyes. They could now take each other in at this angle. Kal noticed her high cheek bones while Diana noticed his cut jawline. Diana noticed his widows peak while Kal couldn't tear his eyes away from her rose lips.

Someone needed to make a move.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Diana questioned as she folded her arms not helping her current situation.

"What would you have me do?" Kal asked a smirk forming on his face.

Diana didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the smell of sex in the club because of the multiple bodies dancing close. It could have been the second hand smoke from the people in the corner but whatever it was, Diana would use it. Diana would use this excuse tonight to not be a Princess to not, to not think of consequences, to not think of her people or anyone else in the room.

Kal had noticed the shift in the girls eye when he asked the question. He knew that somewhere he had hit a nerve. He didn't know what and he wasn't going to ask her about her feelings tonight. Kal knew that she wouldn't tell him and who would blame her, Kal was a stranger.

_Stranger. _

Tonight, Kal-El, would be a stranger. He would not be a Prince or King or fiancé. He inwardly thanked Kara for inviting him out tonight because he needed it.

The raven haired woman, scratch that Goddess had slowly walked to him. Slowly, she put arms around his neck and Kal tensed under her touch. Diana pulled back quickly regretting her actions.

"I'm sorry." Diana apologized.

"It's fine." Kal replied. "I just didn't think I could feel you. My species is not compatible with most others."

"You think us compatible?" Diana amused.

Kal chuckled and licked his lips at her words. Slowly but firmly, Kal moved Diana's hand to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Let's figure that out." Kal suggested.

Kal had danced with women but it was meaningless and mostly when he was drunk. They tried to get close to him but Kal made sure to keep a respectable distance but the woman in front of him was different story. Kal pulled her close to him, her chest bushing up against him. The fabric she was wearing was too thin and Kal could fell her nipples brushing against him. Diana let out a silent cry upon contact, her body had never reacted like that before. Diana hoped he wouldn't questioned if she okay, because Diana couldn't answer.

The two began to slowly move to the beat of the music. As the music sped up so did their steps. Diana swayed her hips while Kal held them firmly and pressed their pelvises closer to each other. If Diana was going to mess up tonight, she was going to royally fuck up. Closer, Diana had moved closer to him as if their bodies were trying to become one. Diana moved her body up and down taunting Kal and his member. She could feel it, and she could feel him. Diana was a virgin but she wasn't stupid to what was going on under his clothes.

Diana would take it that far tonight, she could though and would never see him again but she was not that reckless.

_It was dangerous, to be this close to a body she did not know. _

Rao, they were dangerously close. Kal could feel his clothing tighten and he knew that she could feel it as well. He would not bed the mysterious woman it wouldn't be fair to either of them. Kal did not let go as she danced on him and lost himself in the moment. The woman in his arms and smelled of orchids and fire which contrasted the alcohol and body oder in the air. Moving his hand, Kal clasped onto her left cheek with his left hand and his other hand found the place where her skirt was slit.

_It was dangerous, to be this close to a body he wanted to know. _

His movements had caused the raven haired beauty to look up at him, her cerulean orbs find his through the darkened room. They had been dancing so close that their faces were millimeters a part. He could go for it, he could kiss her right here and right now. Because for Kal, that's all he had, right now to make a mistake. Kissing her would not be a mistake but in the morning he would be gone and she may regret their intimate night. He did not know the girl, not even her name and maybe it was for the best.

_Maybe this night was the only thing these two strangers would have in common, this moment. _

If he was not going to take it, then Diana would. She moved closer as if it made a difference. Looking into his sapphire eyes and then down at his lips, Diana smirked. If she was going to be Queen one day, she needed experience life and she would somehow fit this into her life. Reaching her hands through his onyx hair, Diana moved her face close to his while he lowered his head. Their foreheads now leaning against each other, trying to grasp on to some reality that this moment had.

Both panting, taking in each others scent trying to understand what had caused them to be this so close in a short amount of time. But there was no time to think, cause their time was running out and sadly enough they both knew that. Kal brushed his lips against Diana's and he heard a whimper that would bring any Kryptonian King to his knees.

_Opening her mouth, Diana was ready to- _

"It's the Red Lanterns!"

"Crap!" Diana hissed.

Diana quickly pulled away from Kal.

"Wait." Kal protested and reached for her arm.

"I have to go." Diana replied pushing Kal away.

And though people pushed past him to get away from the police, Kal's eyes never left the woman who left him.

* * *

**You know, I didn't realize how sexual this chapter was. It's like a X rated Cinderella. I'm not complaining I just didn't see myself writing that but oh well. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I like this story too much to not update. :) So this and Legend will go on at the same time. Be glad I am very indecisive, it usually works out for the reader and not the writer.**_

_**Also, I mentioned that The Watch tower Club is in the astroid belt. So the astroid belt is between Mars and Jupiter, that's where Kal and Diana are currently. Which means Kal is close to the sun at the moment. Just had to get the science correct before someone corrects me.**_

**Follow me on twitter and ask me questions at NoirWarrior**

**_Sorry for errors. This chapter is short. :) _**

* * *

**The WatchTower Club**

_No, Kal would not watch her leave. _

He could not in good conscience watch the mystery woman leave. They had danced so close, so intimate that both could feel how the other was reacting to the simplest of touches.

_Touch. _

Kal could feel her and it shocked him. Kryptonian's were not compatible with most species but this woman was different. Not only could Kal feel her soft skin, but it ignited him. It had awoken some carnal desire that Kal had never felt and by Rao he wanted more of it. Emotions, feelings were something that his people had shunned for they were insignificant and could get in the way of rational thinking. Once Kal met that woman, he understood why is planet did not accept emotions, it made you do stupid things.

Kal would do something.

He ran after her.

Kal pushed past multiple people and tried to catch up to the woman. He needed to catch her before they got out of the building, he wouldn't be able to communicate with her once she left the building. In the Galaxy were lined with Language Lines. This allowed those traveling to be able to communicate and understand other members in , one of the first places these Language Lines were used was in clubs.

When dancing with the mysterious woman, every word she uttered sounded like Kryptonian and it was the same for her. But if she left the building, Kal would no longer be able to communicate with her. Kal wished the woman was from Tamaran so he'd have an excuse to kiss those beautiful rose lips. But though she had the raven hair that some Tamaranean had, she was not orange like the rest of them.

Kal kept moving, he had to make it to her. He had dodged aliens and leaped over bodies that stood in his way, nothing would stop him from seeing her. He turned the corner and saw the mysterious woman with two other girls. The woman was going to speak until she was pulled out the door by another raven haired girl. Kal ran through the door after them. He needed to say something, anything to get the woman to stop before she left his orbit, before she left him.

The woman had made it outside of the building but kal prayed that the barrier would still work, that she could still hear him.

"_WAIT!_" Kal shouted.

The woman stopped and turned around to look at Kal. The younger girl next to the mysterious woman kept pulling at the woman. Kal had her attention, now he needed to keep it.

_What would he say? _

_What could he say?_

Even if Kal said the right words to get the woman's attention it didn't matter because in a week's time he would be married to someone else. He should have turned away and let the girl leave. He should have never gone out. He should have never danced with this woman. He should have never let her get so close. He should have never let his emotions get the best of him. He should have never called out for her.

_But he did. _

_Kal did all of this. _

_Kal felt all. _

He would not let his feelings be dismissed not without knowing if it was worth it. So, he asked her a question that would change all of it. That would make their meeting, their dancing and their moment worth it.

"Will I see you again?" Kal asked.

The mysterious woman had looked at him and then the two girls around her. She had whispered something to them which caused them to run, leaving the mysterious woman. It had seemed like the ocean of stars had made way for the two to have another moment. the woman walked towards the building and stepped into the barrier.

"Do you want to?" She questioned, her voice just a lovely as before.

"Y-Yes." Kal chocked.

The mysterious woman smiled and Kal noticed that some stars had embedded themselves in her blue eyes. They sparkled brighter than the stars that surrounded them. It was lighter outside the club and Kal could see her face clearly and Rao was she enchanting.

"_When Mars returns to Venus_, we shall meet again."The woman spoke.

Kal smiled at the woman's answer, they would meet very soon.

"Your name?" Kal asked. He would ask for her house name but the woman the woman was dressed did not suggest that she was from a important house or nation, then again neither was he.

The woman hesitated from a moment and then spoke.

"_Diana_." She whispered as if to keep her name a secret from those who would take her away from this moment.

"_Kal_." He replied as his name fell wantonly from his lips.

"I have to go." Diana informed.

"I know." Kal replied. "Be safe and come back to me."

"I will."

Then Kal watched as Diana ran from him and towards the ship that pulled into view.

* * *

**The Next Moon on ****The Island Themyscria on the Planet of Asmos **

I had been one moon since Diana had met Kal and she could still feel his hands on her body. The way he grabbed her hips, pressed himself closer to her pelvis and left trails of fire on every part of skin that he touched. Diana enjoyed every minuet of it and she desperately wanted more.

Queen Hippolyta and the other Amazon's would scold Diana if they knew that their Princess was craving a man in that way. Diana was taught to trust no man and submit to no man yet last night was one of the best nights of her life. She was not a Princess and she held no obligations to anyone but herself, to Kal and their shared experience.

Diana wondered about the next time they would see each other. Would they hold a conversation and get to know each other? Would they finally give into their emotions and kiss? Would it go farther? Diana didn't know for sure, but she knew that their connection was real.

As a Princess, Diana met with smaller planets and their royals, but none of them compared to the impact that Kal had left on her.

"I've never seen you smile so hard, Diana." a voice commented. "Would it happen to be from an encounter with a certain Kryptonian."

"Keep your voice down." Diana commanded as she turned to face her sister.

Donna rolled her eyes and walked closer to Diana on the palace balcony. Donna nudged Diana and smirked which caused Diana to roll her eyes and ignore her sister.

"Are you always this annoying?" Diana asked.

"Are you always this smitten?" Donna retorted. "You are practically grinning from ear to ear."

"I am not."

"You are a terrible liar, never do that again."

Diana sighed and ran her fingers through her raven hair. She then turned to Donna and smiled at her sister. Diana then placed her hands over her face and groaned in frustration.

"Sexual frustration is never a good thing." Donna noted.

"Donna!"

"What? Do not act as if the Red Lanterns hadn't shown that you wouldn't let him have you."

"I think myself more sensible than that."

"Well, you most certainly lost it when in his presence."

Diana's cheeks flushed. She didn't know that Donna had seen her interaction with Kal, then again Diana didn't notice anyone. When they danced, when they touched and when they spoke, it was if they were the only two in the room. The cosmos fell to their knees at the union of the two and wrote their entanglement in the stars.

"Will you see him again?" Donna asked.

"When Mars returns to Venus." Diana replied.

"Oh, six moons seems short but can you handle that?"

"Yes." Diana informed as she hit Donna on the shoulder. "I will not let some man make me lose myself on a first meeting."

"Mhmm." Donna hummed doubtfully

"Is there a reason you came to bother me?" Diana questioned. "Or are you just good at being annoying."

"Both." Donna explained. "Mother would like to see us."

"Let's not keep the Queen waiting." Diana replied.

* * *

When knocking on Queen Hippolyta's door, Phillipus informed the young Princesses that they were to meet in the Senate. Upon entering the council room Hippolyta sat in a chair close to the door with the five people Senate sitting on the other side of the room. The girls straightened their shoulders, lifted their heads and then sat down next to their mother.

"Princess Diana. Princess Donna, it is good to see you both." One of the Senate members said.

The girls smiled and thanked the woman.

"You took your time." Hippolyta scolded behind her high smile.

"Donna is slow with things." Diana replied.

"Careful." Donna warned.

"For a long time, Themyscria has thought itself to be the only planet in the galaxy. Centuries later we were proven wrong. Not only are their other species but their civilization, their way of live and their defenses are superior to ours." The Second Senate Member said.

"And Themyscria is still standing." Hippolyta noted.

"Yes and she shall continue to stand while forming alliances." Donna stated.

"You have done a good job, Princess Donna. Themyscria is thankful for that, but it needs more." The Main Senate Member

"What do you propose?" Hippolyta asked.

"An alliance and a change of rank." The Fourth Senate Member stated.

"Donna will stay on Themyscria and become the Queen after Hippolyta." The Fifth Senate Member informed.

"Wait, Diana is next in line." Donna interjected.

"Diana will be the alliance." The Main Senate member announced. "we have arrange a marriage between Diana and a Kryptonian prince."

"What?"Hippolyta questioned.

"No!" Diana denounced. "I will not marry especially a Kryptonian!"

"You are not serious." Donna shouted.

"We do not lie." The Second Senate Member said

"Believe us when we say that this was not our first option, however, both royals acknowledge the blood of another rather than the paper. A union of the two houses would hold more value." The Third Senate member informed.

No, Diana would not do it. She was not some mare to be sold off for profit. She was Diana, Princess of Themyscria, The Champion of the Gods.

_And she would be sold to no one. _

How could the Senate do this to her? Not only did they remove her from the throne, they had sold her off. Diana had prepared to be Queen and Donna would be her second that's how they planned. Now, Diana would be a wife to a beast, she would lose her throne, her family and her home. For what? More weapons, money and a political alliance? Why did she have to pay for the actions of her council, they were there to advise Themyscria not betray it.

"I do not want this." Diana shouted. "You cannot make me."

"Remember who you're speaking to. It was us who chose your mother to be Queen and it us who decide what is best for Themyscria." The Main Senate member reminded.

"There must be another way." Hippolyta cried.

"I'm sorry but the Senate ha-"

"I'll do it." Donna whispered.

"What?" Diana asked.

"I'll marry the Kryptonian." Donna suggested.

"Silence your tongue." Hippolyta hissed. "You will do no such thing."

"Diana has always wanted to be Queen." Donna informed. "I've traveled as ambassador and I may be more equipped than my sister."

"Donna..." Diana called.

"You're selflessness is a quality we admire, Donna, that is why you will be Queen." The Fifth Senate Member confirmed.

"And if I deny it?" Donna asked.

"Then we will chose another Amazon and banish you all." The Main Senate Member informed.

Diana paused in realization, she was not in control of her life. Though she was a Princess, she did not make the rules and neither did her mother as Queen. Diana knew that Donna never wanted to be Queen and the act of sacrifice that Donna just portrayed had stirred something in Diana. Maybe it was loyalty or love but Diana needed to protect her sister, protect her mother and protect Themyscria.

Even if it meant marrying a Kryptonian Prince.

"I'll do it." Diana hissed.

"Dian-"

"When do I leave" Diana questioned.

"When Mars returns to Venus."

A knot had formed in Diana's throat, it was six moons away. Diana didn't have time to negotiate her freedom but she also didn't have time to see Kal. Through all the fighting, Diana had forgotten the promise that she ad made to Kal and to herself. He was not a critical part of her life, but in time Diana hoped that they'd form some bond when they met again. Now, Diana would not meet Kal on the seventh day she would meet her husband. Diana was a Princess and had a duty to her people first and herself last. So, she would go to Krypton and marry their Prince.

_When Mars returns to Venus. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quick Note: Moons refer to days. I'll only use it for the plot but other times I'll just say the next day. **_

_**Any questions, comment below! Sorry for errors!**_

**Follow me on twitter and ask me questions at NoirWarrior**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**The Kandor Royal Palace on Krypton - 6th Moon **

_"When Mars returns to Venus."_ the words Diana spoke had embedded themselves in Kal's mind.

Kal had to wait one more day and then he could see Diana. Though they had only met for a short time, Kal could tell that there was something special about Diana and he wanted more. He didn't know what he would say to her or what he would do when they met again. Of all the women in the galaxy, Kal had never met a woman like Diana. The only problem that Kal had to deal with now was his marriage arrangement.

Kal was not thinking when he spoke with Diana, she made him forget his own name at one point. Kal had also forgotten that when Mars returned to Venus was the same time that his future wife was supposed to arrive.

Kal groaned as he turned over in his bed, trying not to think of tomorrow. Of all the known Galaxies and Planets, Kal was not lucky enough to choose his wife or at least like her. The High Council had chosen for him and sadly Kal had to comply and marry a Princess.

_Maxima, The Princess of Almerac. _

Kal did not want to marry her. Kal did not want to see her. Kal did not love her.

Granted, Kryptonian's especially the royals did not marry for love. His parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van were lucky enough to be married for love due to no eligible women in the Galaxy. On multiple occasion, Kal could clearly see the love his parents shared and part of him wanted that. Their love was so strong that their mother had done something Krypton had not done in years, had a natural birth. Kal knew that at one point he would have to marry out of duty with the intent of falling in love but he hoped that he could of chosen his wife.

_No, they had chosen Maxima for Kal._

Kal met the Princess on multiple occasions and could not stand Maxima. She had an ego larger than Canis Majoris _(the biggest star in our galaxy)_ and was rude to anyone without a title. Maxima's fiery red hair only seemed to amplify her harsh demeanor. Maxima was beautiful but her actions and thoughts did not match. Though Kal was to marry Maxima, it did not stop an image of a certain woman from slipping into his head.

_Diana. _

Kal did not tell Diana the truth of his origin. Being a Prince was that furthest thing from his mind when he was with Diana. But now, the truth was keeping him away from Diana. Maxima would arrive tomorrow and it would be difficult to sneak out and see Diana. If he did manage to see Diana, it would be for the last time. Though Kal did not love Maxima and definitely did not want to marry her, Kal would be a loyal husband. It was not the way of Kryptonian's to have marital affairs and he would not bring shame upon his people or the royal family.

"Kal-El." a female voice called.

"Go away." Kal groaned.

"That is no way to talk to your cousin." Kara said as she opened the bedroom door.

Kal laid on his side, his back towards the door. Kara closed the door behind herself and walked to Kal's bed. Sitting on the bed, Kara hit her cousin encouraging him to wake up.

"Kal, your mother is looking for you." Kara informed.

"Yet, you are here, not her." Kal replied.

"You're right." Kara admitted. "I am hiding from her as well."

Kal chuckled and turned on his back, looking at the ceiling. Kara had position herself on the bed as well, looking up at the ceiling.

"I assume my mother is in Queen mode." Kal asked.

"She has everyone running around the Palace, apparently your wife is not the only one coming."

"Please, do not refer to her as that." Kal groaned.

Usually, Kara would laugh at her cousins torment, but this time she held back. Kal did not show his emotions much, but she could tell he was not happy about the arrangement. For a moment, Kara thanked Rao that she was not in immediate line for the throne or she too would have to be married off. Kara had met Maxima on multiple occasions and every time Kara would have to hold back from beating the woman into a bloody pulp.

"No one should be forced to marry Maxima." Kara stated.

"No one should be forced to marry." Kal corrected.

"We do not get to choose our futures." Kara admitted softly.

Though Kara was older than Kal and H'el by two years, her fate was not decided yet. Kara was technically third in line for the throne and would be dealt with when time the High Council saw fit. Kara never thought of what the High Council would want from her because they focused on her cousins for so long. Now, Kal and H'el were getting married within the coming moons and the only El that was not yet dealt with was Kara. When thinking about her future, Kara didn't exactly plan for it. In all truth, Kara did not want to be a royal, she didn't care for the throne or politics. At first, she thought herself selfish but then she realized that the High Council, the Monarchy and even the Galaxy was selfish, so why couldn't she be?

"I never wanted this." Kara said. "Any of it."

"You don't like being a Princess?" Kal mocked. "What about all your pretty garments?"

Kara elbowed Kal in his side and he flinched.

"It has it's perks but I always knew that my life wouldn't be my own." Kara admitted.

"No, it isn't." Kal said. "We have a duty to our family and to Krypton."

"There are moments of freedom." Kara said. "I cherish those the most."

Kal didn't know if Kara was talking about the events six moons ago, but Kal's mind drifted off to them, to Diana. Kal was to be married and later on King and the future that was planned out for him did not involve Diana. Kal didn't know Diana and hadn't planned a future with her and yet he would of been intrigued with Diana. When he danced with Diana, it felt right and it was better than any encounter with Maxima. If he could pick someone to spend a life with, raise heirs with and rule with Diana may have not been that bad. Granted, anyone was better than Maxima so thinking of Diana didn't mean anything, it couldn't mean anything.

"Will you see her again?" Kara asked.

"I can't." Kal said. "There is no time and I will be a married."

"Correction, you can see her and you will not be married until the second return of Mars to Venus." Kara corrected.

"You want me to sneak out the Palace and meet a woman who isn't my future wife?" Kal questioned.

"I applaud your loyalty to your planet but sometimes you need to do things for yourself." Kara said. "It will be the last time you see Diana, might as well say your goodbyes."

_Goodbye, Kal would have to say it. _

He would have to give up on Diana and their shared moment. Though brief in it's nature, the impact of their meeting could not be denied. Though Kal could feel something pulling him to Diana, Kara could feel it as well. Forces of gravity working within Kal and Diana. The pull that surrounded the two was astronomical and Kara thought it should have been explored. If Kal was going to be stuck with a woman like Maxima, he should at least know what he was missing out on.

"You'll help me?" Kal asked.

"We're in this together." Kara replied.

* * *

**The Island Themyscria on the Planet of Asmos - Mars has returned to Venus**

Diana stood in her bed chamber looking at her reflection in the mirror. The Senate had gifted the young Princess with the best garments Themyscria had to offer. Diana was informed of the colors of the Kryptonian people, though the shades had various names it had seemed that they were mutual for both Krypton and Themyscria.

_Red and Blue._

Diana's braces were kept to the silver metal they were forged from but everything else changed. The garment she wore had no reflection of the amazon attire she accustomed to. The crimson silk had wrapped Diana's body perfectly in it. It held Diana's breast up and close to her chest then formed an x around her stoned torso. The dress then falls effortless around Diana's waist, thighs and legs. Two slits make their appearance in the center on the dress, forming a piece of material that falls in the space between Diana's legs. Under the crimson dress, etches of blue find themselves in elegant styles. The dress was beautiful and the Princess wearing the dressed looked even as if Aphrodite had comes down and molded the girl from clay, as if she was in the image of the god's themselves.

"You look beautiful." a voice complemented.

Diana turned around to see her sister, Donna staring back at her. While Diana looked the part of a soon to be married woman, Donna looked like a Queen. Though Diana was upset with her own turn of events she could not deny that Donna looked every bit of the Queen Diana would want for Themyscria.

Donna had not wore the attire of a regular Amazon but of a Champion. Donna's silver cuffs had laid over the blue silk material that started at Donna's wrist and then stopped at the middle of her muscular arms. The body armor that Donna wore started from her neck where again the Amazonian blue had wrapped itself around its neck. Further down Donna's body but above her breast was outlined in silver. Red armor ran down Donna's breast and stopped at the V line where the color changed back to blue covered Donna's bottom. On the knee, the blue material weaved it's was down Donna's legs and parts of the silvered metal added placed itself on Donna's knee caps and ankles. Diana smiled and then looked up at her sister and noticed the Silver Tiara with a Red Star in the center.

"You look like a Queen." Diana complemented and smiled at her younger sister.

"You do too, clothing does not make the woman." Donna said. "Nor does it hide the potential of the one wearing it."

"When did you become so wise?" Diana asked with a wicked smirk.

"Oh, it may seem that I don't pay attention but I know a lot of things." Donna said.

Walking to Diana, Donna grabbed her sister arm and pulled her to sit on the bed. Diana sighed and Donna leaned her on Diana's shoulder. The Senate was separating two Princess, two sister and two best friends. Diana was all Donna had ever known and even when Hippolyta was off on business, Donna was always with Diana. Now, the Senate had dictated their futures and it was pulling the two apart.

"You will make an amazing Queen." Diana said.

"I guess we should be good at things we don't want to do." Donna replied. "Makes it easier to bare."

"Have they decided if you will marry?" Diana asked.

"No." Donna said. "Mother is still fighting with them trying to see if there is a way to stop this."

"There is no use, I am getting married tomorrow." Diana sighed.

"No, you're getting married on the second return of Mars to Venus." Donna corrected. "You may have time or you could escape."

_When Mars returns to Venus._

Diana had been so wrapped up with the idea of trying to get out of the marriage that she had forgotten about her promise to Kal. Though they only met briefly there was something special about their meeting. Diana was to meet Kal tonight back at the Club in the Milky Way Galaxy. But now, Diana would be in another planet and further away from Kal. Maybe this is what the God's had planned for her, to be the Queen of some distant planet. She could help the people and try to make the Galaxy in it's entirety better. Diana had heard of Krypton and in the passing days had studied on the culture and traditions. They were vastly different from her and Diana got this weird feeling in her stomach that she would have a heard time adjusting.

"There is no point, I won't even see Kal tonight." Diana said sadly.

"We could make it happen." Donna said, looking at her sister.

"I cannot sneak out, Krypton is heavily guarded." Diana protested.

"Diana, if this is the last taste of freedom that you have, you should take it." Donna encouraged. "Go see him."

"And tell him what?" Diana shouted. "Oh, by the way, I'm a Princess who is sneaking away from her Fiancé to come see you."

"You might want to leave that part out." Donna suggested.

Diana groaned and laid on her bed. Donna had a point about seeing Kal and having one last night of fun. Diana could go and see Kal and be completely lost in the moment like before, but then Diana thought of the after. After the Moon would set and the Sun would rise signaling Mars departure from Venus thus being in tangent with Diana leaving Kal. If Diana went and found herself pulled into Kal's orbit again, it would hurt to leave because she knew that it would be for the last time.

"I-"

"Girl's!" Hippolyta called from Diana's bedchamber.

The conversation was cut short as Hippolyta walked into the room. Hippolyta wore the traditional clothing of a Amazonian Queen and looking amazing. Hippolyta looked at the girls on the bed and smiled at them, her strong and beautiful girls. When Hippolyta was chosen to be Queen by the Senate, she thought it wonderful to serve her sisters. She had served as Queen for over fifty years and her only duty as Queen was to protect her Island, protect her sisters and protect her daughters. Now, it seemed as if the Queen had failed her daughters and they were going to suffer.

"You both look beautiful." Hippolyta said.

The girls got up from the bed and walked to their mother. Hippolyta wrapped both of the girls in her arms and sighed as tear ran down her face. Hippolyta would fight for her daughters until her very last breath and the fight was far from over.

"I am so sorry, my girls." Hippolyta said.

"It's okay, I'll be okay." Diana said assuring her mother.

"I will find a way to get you out of it." Hippolyta said. "I swear as long as Zeus is King."

Diana smiled at her mother, though they had different opinions on various subjects, the love between them was mutual. The Queen and the Princesses talked, laughed and cried until Phillipus, Mala and the other Amazon's informed them of their departure to Krypton.

* * *

**The Kandor Royal Palace on Krypton - Mars has returned to Venus **

The Royals of House El had stood at the bottom of the Palace waiting for the ships of the Princess to arrive. The High Council had stood behind the members of House El and the Kryptonian Military stood on both sides of the family. Jor El and Lara El stood center while Kal El and H'el stood in front of them and centered as well. Zor El and his wife Alura El stood to the left of Jor El and Lara El. Kara stood in front of her parents and to the left of Kal El.

"I will say, we do know how to put on a show." Kara joked.

"We have to show our strength." H'el added.

"Yes, because your looks aren't nearly enough to scare your future mate away." Kal said.

"Hush." Lara El said.

"Your mother is right, you clearly didn't get your looks from our side." Zor El said and the caused most of the El's to laugh.

Alura looked at her husband and glared which caused Zor El to stand straight and shut his mouth.

"Is that what I have to look forward to?" H'el asked as he avoided the glare of his aunt and mother.

"It could be worse, you could be marrying Maxima." Kara joked and Jor El even laughed at his sons fortunate events.

"I swear to Rao I will put you all in the Phantom Zone if you do not hush your tongues." Alura El threatened.

"I don't think -"

A shadow fell around the Palace two ships appeared from above. One was clearly the work of the Almeracian Military while the other was simple and modest. Both ships landed in front of the Palace and the ships opened.

"Maybe she won't be that bad." Jor El said.

"Maxima?" Lara El asked.

"Oh no, the woman is terrible." Jor El said which caused the family to laugh again. "I mean the Amazon."

"The planet Asmos is small and the Island is said to be smaller." Kara added. "Let's hope her ego matches."

Horns blared and the members of House El watched as Princess Maxima and her mother Queen Fantomina exited the ship. Three rows of seven guards followed the two royals as they approached the Palace. Lara nudged Kal to begin walking and soon, he reached the middle and the red haired Princess met him.

"Kal El, it is good to see you." Maxima said.

"Likewise." Kal said with no tone in his voice.

Kal did not need to look behind him to see his mothers expression, she heard his words. Kal then handed Maxima a gift his mother picked out for Maxima she smiled. It was a small metal replica of the crest of House El. H'el, Kal's younger bother then walked to the middle where Kal was and stood next to him, waiting for his bride.

They expected to hear another set of horns fit for the arrival of a royal, but to their surprise, the sound was soft. The sounds was soft, melodic and enchanting to the ear and H'el could only hope it was the same from the woman he was about to meet. The music had caused all tension and anxiousness to leave Kal's body and for a while he had been at peace.

Mala played the enchanted harp and kept to the ship. Queen Hippolyta had stood next to her youngest daughter, Donna and Diana stood in front of them. Hippolyta looked at her daughters and smiled at them, then proceeded to walk off the ship. Once they reached the bottom of the palace, Diana could see three figures in the middle. Diana could only assume that one of figures facing her was the royal she was to marry very soon. The figure that had their back to Diana was another royal girl that was in her same position. Diana looked back at her sister and mother giving them a wishful smile. Diana then walked towards the middle of the palace keeping the pace of the music.

Once Diana arrived at the center, she could see the faces clearly. Diana opened her mouth to speak but no words formed. Though a Kryptonian Prince stood in front of her, she could not dismiss the other Prince that stood next to him.

Diana had scene those blue eyes in the dimmed light of the club. Diana could not forget those pink lips that were only millimeters away from her had felt those muscular arms around her waist and those hands had set fire to her skin. They had touched parts of her Diana had sworn no man ever would, yet here he was. The man had touched her, danced with her, spoken to her and awakened something in her.

"Kal." Diana had whispered softly at the realization of who he was and of who he could never be.

Kal had heard his name fall of Diana's lips. It was the same lips that Kal wanted to kiss that night. The same body that he had pressed to his causing his own body to react to. Kal remember his arms wrapping around her small frame and his hands roaming her body. Kal had touched her, danced with her, spoken her name and awakened something within himself. Now she was here in his presence, but she was not his.

Mars returned to Venus.

Diana did not return to Kal.

* * *

_**Donna is wearing Diana's New 52 Outfit but its the one used in Justice League War. It's my favorite outfit personally and I think Donna would look great in it contrary to what she says. ;) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey, it's been a while! For my fellow American's, Happy Thanksgiving. To the rest of the world, Happy Holidays! Please enjoy chapter 5 and I will see you all next time! The last lines are from Amanda Torroni's text, Stargazing :) no plagiarism here!_**

**Follow me on twitter and ask me questions at NoirWarrior**

* * *

**The Kandor Royal Palace on Krypton - Mars has returned to Venus**

Kal stood before Diana.

The royal blue and red uniform clung to Kal's body as Diana once did. Kal was a body that Diana wanted to know, but she couldn't. Because the man that she was supposed to marry, the one that she would bear children for and spend her life with was not him.

It was his brother, H'el.

Diana didn't turn to Kal, it was too hard to look at him. She was also upset, that he didn't inform her of who he was. Kal was to be married and he said nothing to Diana. He danced with her as if no one was waiting for him. Diana was going to feel bad but then she realized that she didn't know of her fate the night she met Kal.

But if Diana had, would it have stopped her from dancing with Kal?

Diana didn't answer that question, she was terrified of the answer and of the truth.

Now, truth stood in front of her, she was marrying a stranger.

H'el looked at Diana and smiled taking in all of her features. Diana returned the smile and even though she found the male attractive, no one could compare to Kal.

H'el had long hair that almost rivaled the length of her own. He had a strong jawline like Kal's and the raven hair. However, H'el eyes were a soft brown and not the electric blue of Kal's. His frame matched his brother but Kal was at least two inches taller. H'el wore the same outfit as Kal and Diana summed it up to the royal clothing of the family.

"Princess Diana." H'el said. "Welcome to Krypton."

Diana smiled and reached out her hand letting H'el kiss the top of her hand.

_"Every touch that they share is a dagger in me…" Kal thought to himself as he watched the movements between H'el and Diana. _

H'el then handed a metal object to Diana. Looking at it, Diana noticed the snake engraved on the top of the metal.

"A snake?" Diana asked.

"It's my family's noble seal." H'el said smiling. "The House of El, the house you shall soon be a part of, if you accept."

Diana liked that H'el had given her an option to accept him, though both of them knew they had no choice. H'el did not seem like a terrible person the galaxy made Krypton out to be. Maybe, H'el would be good for Diana. Diana had to do this for her people and for herself, to accept the marriage, to accept H'el.

_Accept that Diana would not be with Kal. _

Diana smiled and took the metal from H'el.

H'el then stood on Diana's left side while Kal stood on Maxima's right side.

_It seemed horribly fitting, to have bodies represent the galaxies that separate the two. _

The trumpets sound and soon, the two couples walked to the stairs of the Palace. Hippolyta and Donna soon stood behind Diana with Maxima's mother on the other side.

"Welcome to Krypton." A brunette hair woman said. "I am Queen Lara of House El and this is King Jor of house El."

"I am Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira, and this is my youngest daughter, Donna." Hippolyta said.

The two Queens shook hands and Donna bowed. Zor-El and his family greeted the other families as well.

"I'm a hugger." Zor-El said as he pulled Hippolyta in a hug, causing Hippolyta to blush. Donna chuckled and then hugged Kara. Queen Lara looked annoyed but King Jor smiled and then the families broke out into hugs. If they were going to be in each other's lives, the formalities should go.

"Did you know?" Donna whispered in Kara's ear.

"No." Kara replied. "I am sorry."

"It's not your fault." Donna said. "We've got each other and that's all that matters. I hope they can make it through."

"They will, we all will." Kara said and rubbed Donna's back.

The doors of the Royal Palace opened, and the families were greeted by nobles from multiple galaxies along with Kryptonian nobles.

H'el stood by Diana's side as she spoke with other royals. Diana had studied multiple species and their traditions. It was mandatory that a Princess know of a world bigger than her own, but Diana would be lying if she didn't admit that she was a little frightening. Asmos was a small planet and Themyscira even smaller. Diana was meeting with bigger governments and planets across the galaxy. This was the scope of Krypton and its ties in the Unified Systems. Krypton was vast and important Diana could see how an alliance between Themyscira and Krypton was beneficial for her people.

"Are you alright?" H'el asks as he whispered in Diana's ear.

This is as close at H'el would get to Diana. He had only met the Princess and didn't want to intrude on her space. H'el knew that he would have time to get to know his future wife and didn't want to hover over her. He would be lying if he didn't admit that the woman next to him was beautiful. He didn't want to get married but looking at Diana, marriage seemed to be calling his name. H'el would give Diana the space she needed as he needed space as well. It was new for the two and H'el hoped they'd figure it out together.

"Yes." Diana replied. "I'm sorry this is a lot to take in."

"I know." H'el said. "I never thought I would get married this way. But if it is with you then I can see it working out."

"How can you be so sure?" Diana asked.

"Because my parents have a good marriage." H'el informed. "My father is a great man and I hope to be half the man that he is. Part of that is being a good husband to my wife."

Diana smiled at H'el. He was not Kal, but he was trying and that is all Diana could ask for. If he was going to try then Diana need to put in the equal amount of effort.

"Princess Diana." Queen Lara said as she reached the two.

"Your grace." Diana said smiling at the woman. H'el kissed his mother on the cheek and Lara smiled.

"My husband has informed me that we are too formal with each other." Queen Lara said. "You can call me Lara or Ma."

"Ma?" Diana questioned.

"It is what Kal and H'el call me." Lara informed. "I will in fact be your mother-in-law and somehow that sounds very distant for how close we soon shall be."

"Lara it is." Diana said.

Diana could see the disappointment in the Queen's eyes, but it was quickly snuffed out.

"H'el, your father is speaking with the delegates from Tamaran." Lara said. "Please help him."

H'el was going to protest and then realized the look his mother was giving him. H'el had not experienced this from his mother, wanting to talk to a woman he was courting. Then again, most of the women H'el dated were not worth Lara or his time.

H'el excused himself from the two women and walked to his father.

"Walk with me outside, will you?" Lara asked

"I would love to." Diana said.

The two women walked outside and into the royal garden. Diana smiled at the flowers and little creatures that ran through the garden. From what she knew, Krypton was filled with advanced technology. A luscious garden such as this was for from Diana's mind. It reminded her of Themyscira where fields of wildflowers bloomed. It was a beautiful site to behold. They two walked down the stone path.

"This is one of my favorite places." Lara said. "When I was pregnant with Kal I came here all the time."

"I thought Kryptonian did not have natural births?" Diana questioned.

"They don't." Lara said. "Jor and I were not careful and Kal happened."

Lara's cheeks flushed red as she revealed that detail to Diana. Diana had never known herself to be lost in a man. Granted, Diana had never been intimate with a man nor in a relationship. Themyscira's troubling past with men had resulted in the disconnect between man and women. Some of her sisters fell in love with each other while others stayed single. Diana did not find herself in love with anyone on the Island, so she was content with being single.

_Until Diana met Kal. _

Kal had awoken some carnal desire that Diana didn't know she had inside her. However, she would have to put the lust she felt for Kal in a crypt and never return to it. In time, maybe H'el could prove useful to Diana. Now knowing of Kal's birth, Diana noticed that H'el birth was not mentioned.

"Was H'el then born of the chamber pods?" Diana asked.

Lara winched and hoped that Diana didn't notice. Lara smiled and nodded.

"I was so sick with Kal." Lara said. "It just made sense to have H'el that way."

Diana nodded, not wanting to question eh Queen and continued to walk.

"If you chose, your children will be born with the pods as well." Lara informed.

Diana's back tensed at the realization. She would in fact provide heirs from H'el once they were married, it was part of being a Princess. Diana did want children, multiple to be exact. Diana had grown up with sisters on the Island, but she was also lucky to have Donna as her sister. Donna was Diana's best friend and that relationship would not be broken.

"It's seems as if I've frightened you." Lara said. "I'm sorry, I'm not being a good mother-in-law."

"It is fine, Queen Lara." Diana said. "My culture just is not used to being with men freely."

"I do hope you and H'el find happiness." Lara said softly. "I know it is not the ideal situation, but he is my son and I want nothing but the best for him."

The two continued to walk until they reached a bench in the center on the garden. Lara took a seat and motioned Diana to sit with her. Diana sat down and looked at the flower surrounding the two. Then, a blue flower with white dots sprinkled on the petals moved towards Diana.

"Though most of the planet is advanced, the flowers adapted to their situation." Lara said, not looking at Diana. "The only thing constant is change."

Diana smelled the flower and took in its sweet scent. It was almost a hypnotic sense.

"Change is good." Diana said. "I hope I adapt as well as the flowers here."

"As do I." Lara said softly.

* * *

Kal watched as his mother return to the palace with Diana. He still couldn't believe that Diana was here. It was tragic that Rao put Diana in Kal's path only to be split by the thing that was made to bring two people together. Worse, Kal had to marry Maxima of all people.

Kal hoped that Maxima would change and become a more tolerable person, but hope was not enough. He accompanied Maxima in all the conversations with rulers in the United Systems but even the small talk could not entertain him. Kal made eye contact with Kara and Donna multiple times asking to be saved. Jor was busy with H'el and Alura made Zor stay by her side, leaving Kal alone.

It didn't matter who saved him, he just wanted to be away from Maxima. If this was the life Kal was going to lead, it would be a disappointing one. He would have tried with Maxima is his parents had supported the marriage, but they didn't. Alas, they found no way to stop the marriage between Kal and Maxima. So, Kal would have to marry Maxima and produce heirs soon.

Kal would not sleep with Maxima, he did not love her, nor did he care for her. Kal would produce children with the technology Krypton had created within the past two centuries.

The music changed and Kal could feel his lungs fighting for air. It was time for the engaged couples to dance. Of course, it was terrible to have to be close to Maxima, but it was not the worst feeling. No, it was what his eyes would see.

_Diana would be in another man's arms. _

They would be the arms of his brother and Kal didn't know if it made the situation better or worse. Diana would be close enough to look at, but he could never touch.

Kal turned away from the conversation and looked through the crowd. H'el had bowed and Diana offered her hand. The two then walked to the middle of the room and began to sway to the music.

Kal was not in love with Diana, he barely knew the woman. Yet, she had captured more of his heart than maxima ever could. Kal then shifted his eyes to his mother who glared at him. Kal cleared his throat and then turned to Maxima.

"Would you like to dance?" Kal asked.

"Of course, husband." Maxima said and Kal's skinned crawled at the name she called him.

Kal reached out his hand and grabbed Maxima's. He could feel Maxima and it sickened him.

Ignoring the feeling, Kal brought maxima to the middle of the room. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other held Maxima's free hand. Her other hand fell on his shoulder. Being this close to Maxima reminded him of the closeness of Diana.

Kal was fully aware of the people in the room, the music and the eyes watching him. As the two swayed, Kal could not loose himself in the movements, not like Diana.

When Kal danced with Diana, the galaxy seemed to stand still. The stars parted and Mars had grasped Venus in its tender and loving embrace, holding fast and steady. The music of the club faded away. The sound of other voices did not intrude his sense.

All Kal could here, all Kal could see and all Kal could feel was Diana. Her creamy olive skin touching his. Diana's nipples hardening and rubbing against his chest, cause Kal to push Diana into him. Kal's hands running up Diana's smooth and long legs. His hands slipping under Diana's skirt and firmly gripping her rounded and firm cheeks. Diana's warm breath on Kal's neck sending shivers down his spine. Her raven hair falling to her shoulders and back. The oceanic blue of her eyes finding his and licking her plump rose colored lips.

Rao, Kal wished he was holding Diana at that moment, so they could finish what they started. But he couldn't.

_Whatever they started had come to an abrupt end. _

Kal shift is eyes and looked at Diana as she danced with H'el. Though Kal didn't know Diana's body that well, it was apparent that H'el didn't know it at all. Diana was still tense in his arms and it made Kal smile. Was he the only one that Diana felt comfortable with? Kal then pushed the thought out of his mind. It was wrong to want his brother to fail in a relationship. But wasn't it also wrong to support something he knew wouldn't work? H'el was his brother and Kal wanted nothing but the best for him. Kal didn't know much of Diana but he knew one thing was true.

_Diana was best for Kal. _

Not being able to look anymore, Kal turned back to Maxima who was looking at him.

"Will we have a double wedding?" Maxima asked.

"Would you like one?" Kal asked.

"No." Maxima said. "I would hope that the future King and Queen of Krypton would have their own ceremony. We are indeed the future of Krypton and should be front and center."

"I believe we are splitting the day." Kal informed.

"Oh." Maxima said with a hint of annoyance. "Krypton is backwards."

Kal rolled his eyes, Maxima was not pleasant.

"You can suggest a different day." Kal said hoping that Maxima would call off the wedding.

"I just don't understand why you go by the planetary rotation of a galaxy that isn't even yours." Maxima said. "The Milky Way is insignificant, small and not as nearly advanced as ours. We could conquer within less than a day all inhabited planets."

Kal did not like when maxima spoke. He especially hated when Maxima talked about other plants as if her life was worth more than others. The way Kal saw it, there was no price on life. Everyone was significant and their lives filled with purpose. Conquering was not becoming of a King and neither was cruelty. That's what Kal hated and it's what Maxima excelled in.

For the past decade. Almerac had conquered multiple plants and galaxies building their empire. One of the reasons why the Unified Systems was created was to stop this colonization. However, Almerac was a planet that did not join the party. Part of the reason this marriage was beneficial for the galaxy was became part of Almerac's forces would be under the control of Krypton with the intent of stopping the conquering.

"Is that all life is to you?" Kal asked. "Conquering and ruling?"

"I am a Princess." Maxima replied. "It is what I was born to do. Together we will be the biggest power the galaxy has ever seen."

"I never thought the two were a pair." Kal said annoyed.

"I didn't think we were either." Maxima said. "Yet here we are."

Maxima was wrong, they were not a pair. Though they would be legally bound, Kal would never see Maxima as his wife. She would be his equal though, but not as a Queen of Krypton but as a Queen of Almerac and so forth. Marriage would not change Kal's heart. He hoped that it would not change Diana's as well.

The music stopped and the crowd clapped. Kal bowed to Maxima and H'el bowed to Diana. Maxima turned to speak to Kal, but Lara had taken the girl to speak with. Diana was now in conversation with a few rulers and his father, Jor. Kal walked off the floor and found Donna and Kara drinking and laughing.

"I see something good has come out of this." Kal said as he smiled at Kara and Donna.

"I'm sorry, we haven't formally met." Donna said holding out her hand. "Princess Donna of Themyscira."

"Different attire from the last time we met." Kal said and Donna smiled.

"Yes." Donna said. "Things were much different then. You'll have to excuse my sister we didn't know that she was being married off."

Kal assumed the words were supposed to comfort him but they didn't. Kal knew he was to marry Maxima yet still held onto Diana as if he needed her to breathe. It was wrong of him to lie to Diana, but she did not inform him of who she was as well. If Diana had told him that she was a Princess from Themyscira then Kal may have not danced with her. It would have been easier for both of them.

"I'm glad you didn't." Kal said. "It was a good night."

"I assume you haven't been able to speak to her." Donna said.

"No." Kal replied. "We've been busy."

"Would you like to?" Kara asked.

"Kara, it may not be a good idea." Kal said though all he wanted to do was hold Diana one more time.

"I said the same thing." Donna said. "But there has been no closure for the two of you. I don't know if you need it, but I know she does. You deserve it to yourselves to end whatever you started before it becomes a bigger issue."

Kal looked at Donna and smiled. Diana was older than Donna and was meant to be Queen. But their world had tilted on its axis and Donna was now to be Queen of her people. Kara had informed him of the various partying the two had done in Mars. Kal was impressed that Donna had spoken to him firmly and forward. Donna was going to be a great Queen even if she didn't want to.

Kal wanted to see Diana more than anything to say something more to her than just a command to come back to him. But Kal would have to fight back the urge to touch Diana. He would have to say goodbye to Diana in order for them to move on and in their new relationships.

_Kal did not want to move on from Diana. _

In a short time, Diana had pulled Kal into her orbit and he didn't want to go. If Rao allowed it, Kal would have rotated around Diana and all the sums of her being. But Rao didn't allow it to happen.

"Thank you." Kal said.

Donna nodded and then walked over to her sister. Kal didn't get much time to sit with Kara as he had Princely things to attend to.

After the guest left and the music died down, Kal slipped from the party and into the garden. He walked down until he reached his favorite part with the waterfall that lead into one of Krypton's most important rivers.

Kal stood and looked at the stars in the sky. He came to this spot multiple times in his life. This was where he found solace and talked to Rao. There was something about the trickling water and the bustle of wind that calmed off his nerves. Silence actually scared Kal, because it spoke volumes. But silence also spoke the truth and that's what Kal needed, the truth.

Kal needed to tell Diana to truth and then end whatever the may have started.

_"Kal."_

It was if Rao had given Diana the power to shatter his very being.

Kal turned around and looked at Diana. He looked at the dress Diana was wearing and cursed at himself, this was a bad idea.

The dress hugged Diana's tight waist in all the right places. Two long slits in Diana's dress exposed Diana's toned, long and olive legs. The top of the dress hugged Diana's chest showing her breast to those who looked and those who didn't. Rao needed to give Kal strength or he would break all the rules he was about to make.

"You came." Kal said.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Diana asked.

"No." Kal said. "I don't know… I just needed to see you, to speak with you."

Kal then walked closer to Diana.

"Don't." Diana said as she put her hand up, separating Kal from her.

Kal stood in front of Diana only two steps away. Diana's hand stopped before it touched Kal's broad chest. Kal wanted Diana to touch his chest, to feel her soft hands on his body again even if it was for the last time.

Diana didn't look up at Kal, she was looking at her hand. Kal looked up at Diana wanting to meet her captivating eyes.

"I can't touch you?" Kal asked.

"No." Diana whispered.

"Do you want me not to touch you?" Kal asked.

"No." Diana admitted.

Kal let out a low chuckle, Diana wanted him. Though Diana wanted him, Kal knew that it would be easier for both of them to not be close. If they touched again, Kal wasn't sure if he could break away. He had almost kissed her that night and thank Rao he didn't. If he did, Kal would have most likely bedded Diana only to have her regret it the next day. Kal didn't want to regret anything and he didn't want Diana to regret it as well.

But this, this distance between the two felt wrong. It was as if something was pulling the two towards each other and denying it only caused more pay. But there would be pain if they allowed themselves to give in and crash into each other.

"I knew I was going to be married." Kal said and Diana snapped her head up. Disappointment flashed in Diana's eyes.

"You knew?" Diana hissed. "And yet you danced with me like that?"

"Yes." Kal admitted.

Diana lowered her hand and began to turn away. Kal should let Diana go. Kal should forget about Diana. Kal grabbed Diana's wrist and turned her back around. Kal cheek stung and he winced at the contact, she slapped him.

"You were playing with me." Diana hissed.

"I wasn't." Kal said. "I had no clue who you were."

"Yet you knew you were engaged and still danced with me!" Diana hissed. "You almost kissed me and I-I"

"You what?" Kal asked.

"I wanted you to." Diana admitted softly.

Kal pulled Diana close to him and place her hand on his chest, right above his heart.

"Diana, I wouldn't have done that unless I knew that I didn't want Maxima." Kal said. "I do not want her."

"But you cannot have me." Diana said.

Kal sighed and brought Diana's hand to his lips, kissing the knuckle. He shouldn't be holding Diana at all nor should his lips touch her skin. Kal didn't care about the rules, he would break them for Diana.

"_Tell me to let you go."_ Kal commanded and then turned over her hand, kissing her palm.

"Kal-"

_"Tell me to stop kissing you."_ Kal said as he then kissed Diana's wrist.

Kal did not break from Diana's eyes. Diana watched as Kal kissed her arm and slowly pulled her into him.

They shouldn't be doing this.

They couldn't do it.

"_Tell me to stop thinking about you."_ Kal said as he reached Diana's ear and bit the top of her ear.

Diana moaned and Kal could feel his member tighten in his suit.

"_Tell me to stop wanting you."_ Kal whispered and then kissed the skin in front of her ear.

Kal was supposed to break it off with Diana, to finish what they had started but he couldn't. He hadn't begun to taste Diana the parts of her that he craved.

"Kal, please." Diana whispered.

"What, Di?" Kal asked and Diana's heart leaped at the name Kal called her.

Kal's hands then found Diana's waist. Before Kal could pull Diana into him, she pushed herself out of Kal's grip. If he was not going to act rational then Diana needed to. No matter how much they both wanted each other, they were engaged to other people.

"No, Kal we can't." Diana said firmly still trying to catch the breaths that Kal had stolen from her.

"Is that what you want?" Kal asked.

"It's what needs to be done." Diana said. "We have to forget about each other. If not for the sake of your fiancé and your brother than for the sake of Krypton."

Kal hated that Diana was right, that she was speaking the truth. It was selfish for Kal to want to take what was promised to his brother. He loved H'el but he could not deny that there was something between Diana and him. Kal then walked towards Diana. If he touched her, Diana may push him away, but he didn't care. If this was the last time he got to touch Diana then so be it.

He placed his hand on Diana's cheek and turned her to look into his eyes. His thumb brushes her rose cheeks and Diana can't hold back the tears.

"_What wicked tragedy; what cruel cosmic trick."_ Kal said as he weakly smiled at Diana. "_That there should exist a universe in which you and I are together._"

Kal then pressed his lips to Diana's forehead and Diana's lets out a pitiful cry.

_"…And this is not it."_ Kal said and then pulled away leaving Diana alone in the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, welcome back. Finals are here which means I won't be. But, I got a chapter in :) **_

_**For those who say I write angst, I have no clue what you're talking about. There is absolutely nothing angsty about this story ;)**_

**Follow me on twitter and ask me questions at NoirWarrior**

_**S**__**orry for errors.**_

* * *

**Diana's Bedroom –****The Kandor Royal Palace on Krypton****– ****6 moons away from Venus**

It was morning when Diana awoke from her slumber. The red sun rays had crept into the room through the window and landed on her olive-skinned cheek. The room seemed foreign to her, nothing like her room on Themyscira. The room was gray due to the walls being of metal instead of wood. The windows were not made of glass like her planet at home, but of some carbon that adjusted itself to the temperature change in the room. Honestly, the window was just there for show because the settings of the room were regulated by a computer, that is what H'el informed her.

_H'el._

He had found in the gardens where Kal left her. Kal had placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her to gasp at the contact of the lips which so wanted to feel. Then, he had left her emotionally, mentally and physically wanting more of him. Diana let a few tears fall and tried to catch her breath. She had only met Kal a max five times and yet in all instances, he had stolen her breath away. It was strange that Diana had given a man so much power over her very being. Even stranger that it happened within a span of the meeting of Mars and Venus.

_When Mars returns to Venus. _

No one knows who stared out at the Milky Way Galaxy and watched Mars and Venus in their planetary rotation. However, Venus's rotation around the sun was 6 days faster than Mars and then there was the problem of a little planet called Earth. Earth was between Venus and Mars but on the 7th day, Earth's rotation slowed, allowing Venus and Mars for a quick, beautiful and cosmic dance. So, the phrase became common around the known Galaxies that Mars returning to Venus would be within seven days. No one could say they were a day late or early because they referred to a specific planets time. Diana didn't know if she and Kal were Mars and Venus, but their collision and division seemed fitting.

Though the Galaxy knew Mars and Venus reunion as a happy one, it was different for the Amazon. Mars did not go by that name and neither did Venus. Mars true name was Ares, the God of War while Venus true name was Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty and Love. But this was not some Greek myth of Love and War, it was Diana's future and the future of Themyscira she would not ruin it.

So, when H'el found Diana in the gardens, she wiped her face. H'el questioned if she was okay and Diana couldn't hide the redness of her eyes. Diana came up with the excuse of missing home and not mentioning her meeting with Kal.

_Diana would not turn brother against brother. _

_Diana would not let Krypton fall. _

Diana sat up in the bed and looked around the room. There was so much technology buried within the walls that once she took a step on the floor, the room would awaken. This place was strange, but she would soon call it home.

"_Good Morning, Princess Diana of Themyscira on the Planet of Asmos_." The room said causing Diana to jump in fright.

"I though you did not wake up until I stepped on the floor, For-El." Diana said softly.

"_That is my programming_." For-El said. "_I am also programmed to warn you of movement outside, there are two figures beyond the door." _

"Thank you, For-El." Diana said.

Diana then got up from the bed and stepped on the metal floor. A warm sensation began to run through Diana's feet, and she smiled. Diana then walked to the door and For-El made the door tangible, allowing Diana to see her guest but they could not see her.

"_Princess Diana of Themyscira on the Planet of Asmos." _For-El said. _"Your heart rate is increasing, should I annihilate the two figures at the door?" _

_"No!"_ Diana shouted. _"It is my sister and mother. Please open the door."_

The lights in the room turned on and the door opened. Diana then hugged Hippolyta and her mother.

"Who were you talking to?" Hippolyta asked. "H'el did not overstay his welcome did he?"

"No." Diana said as she moved and let her mother and sister walk into the room. "There is an AI that is installed in my room."

"AI?" Hippolyta questioned.

"Artificial Intelligence." Donna informed. "It's pretty much like having Cupid and Hades on your shoulders."

Hippolyta nodded and looked around the room.

"How are you doing?" Donna asked her sister as she touched Diana's arm.

"I'm fine." Diana said giving her sister a small smile.

Diana couldn't inform Donna of the events of last night. Hippolyta was in the room and she didn't know if For-El was listening to their conversations. Diana had to be careful she couldn't jeopardize anything or Themyscira would surely pay.

"I wanted to see you before you left the Palace." Hippolyta said. "We apparently aren't allowed to venture with you to the city."

"I wasn't informed of leaving." Diana said. "For-El what do you know of this?"

"_Princess Diana of Themyscira on the Planet of Asmos," For-El said. "It is Kryptonian Tradition that all mated parties must complete seven tasks, the wedding being the seventh. The first is traveling to the city and speaking with citizens of Kandor." _

If Diana wasn't convinced that Krypton was not like her home, these next seven days would. On Themyscira weddings were rare, when they did happen the Island partied the night before and then the wedding happened in the morning. There was no need in meeting citizens or traveling to cities. As a Princess, Diana did travel to other weddings and give offerings of friendship.

"Thank You, For-El." Diana said.

Hippolyta walked over to Diana and gave her daughter a weak smile. A mother could tell when something was bothering their child. Hippolyta was not forced to marry, and she thought that the same rights would be given to her children, yet she was wrong. If Hippolyta could trade places with Diana she would, for her love spanned farther than a Queen and Princess but as Mother and Daughter.

"You have become such a strong and beautiful woman." Hippolyta said as she pushed back Diana's hair, exposing the blue eyes of her eldest daughter.

"I had a good mentor." Diana said smiling at her mother.

"Though Donna and I won't accompany you today, we will be here when you get back." Hippolyta informed. "Show Krypton that Themyscira is a valuable in every aspect."

Diana nodded and pulled her mother in for a hug. Donna joined in the group hug and then they departed. After struggling with the odd bathing chamber, Diana was dressed in her Amazonian clothing. A one shouldered white tunic with gold trim. Her bracers were cleaned thanks to For-El and her sandals were tied around her toned calves.

"_Princess Diana of Themyscira on the Planet of Asmos." For-El alerted. "Princess Kara Zor-El of House El is outside your door." _

"Let her in." Diana said.

The door opened and Kara walked into the room. Kara's hair was pulled into a high ponytail instead of the free-flowing blonde hair that Diana often saw. The uniform that clung to Kara's body was a deep blue color and the red serpent symbol was on the left side of Kara's outfit, over where her heart was.

"You look lovely." Diana said.

"My head has a terrible throbbing sense." Kara said as she rubbed her temples. "I told Lara that I looked fine with my hair done."

"I don't know." Diana said putting her index finger onto the side of her cheek. "This gives you a very regal look."

"Oh, please don't feed into that." Kara suggested. "Clothes and hair do not make the royal. Of course, no ones informed Maxima of that."

Kara chuckled at her comment and then regretted it once she saw Diana shiver. Kara didn't mean to offend Diana only Maxima. But thinking of Maxima meant that Kal was tied into the situation as well.

"I'm sorry." Kara said as she walked towards Diana.

Diana put her hand out to stop Kara, this seemed to be the best way to distance people. She didn't want to be comforted for her feelings about an engaged man. Diana had no right to feel the way she did, therefore she could not let words bother her. Maxima was going to be Kal's wife which meant maxima would be her sister in law.

"Is it over?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Diana said not giving Kara an explanation because it then meant that Diana had to relieve the departure over again.

Kara nodded and looked at Diana. Though she tried to hide it, Kara could see the pain in Diana's face. Kara knew that emotion all too well, wanting someone that you couldn't have. Though, it was easy for Kara because they were on a different planet. As for Diana, she would have to watch Kal and Maxima together, knowing that she could make Kal happier.

"We should go before the Queen comes to find us." Kara said.

Diana agreed and followed her out the room. They were greeted by a group of Kryptonian soldiers who were in Kara's same outfit but white. They then walked down the halls of the Palace until they were in the throne room. The doors opened and the El's stood with Maxima. Like second nature, Diana's eyes found Kal and then they quickly shifted to H'el's eyes. Diana then noticed that all the members and Maxima were wearing the same outfits. This didn't help Diana feeling like a moon out of orbit.

"You didn't tell me we had uniforms." Diana whispered to Kara.

"You look good." Kara said. "Comfortable is always welcome in my book."

Before Diana could reply, Kara walked forward, and Diana soon followed. Once she reached the El's, H'el smiled at Diana and she smiled back.

"I see the royal dressers didn't make it to your room." Maxima said.

Queen Lara rolled her eyes at the Maxima's comments and looked at Diana. It seemed as if she did not get the notice about the clothing. Rags never looked good on anyone no matter how much gold was sewn into them. However, Diana looked lovely in the attire and it seemed to calm the girl down.

"I for one line your Amazonian attire." Alura In-Ze said. "Your mother and sister brought some fabrics as a gift. It is nice to have some clothing that isn't filled with metals."

"Thank you." Diana smiled.

"You will stand out though." Zor El informed. "I'm not too sure you want to draw that much attention on your first day. The people of Kandor can be quite rude."

"She will always draw attention." Lara informed. "Being a Princess is not a private thing. Though I do like the clothing dear, changing would show some unity between the cultures."

"Lara, I'm sure Diana is comfortable in her clothing. It will take her a while to adjust as did you and everyone else."

_Is this what my life will be?_ Diana though to herself._ Someone always speaking and thinking for me? _

Diana didn't like being spoken about, especially when present. On her home, Diana chose her clothing for herself no matter the opinions of others. Themyscira allowed Diana to be free and make her own choices, especially in her attire. But it seemed that her choices were causing problems and the Kryptonian's had something to say.

"I will change." Diana said. "I'm sorry I wasn't informed of the uniform."

"Kara we sent you hours ago." Zor El said and Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll take her." Kal said speaking for the first time since Diana walked through the door.

Diana's pulse quickened at the sound of his voice.

"Nonsense, Kara can do it I-"

"I'm going that way anyway; I have to grab my seal for the day." Kal informed.

"If your cape was not sewn into your uniform you'd lose it." Lara said as she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

Before anyone could object, Kal walked towards the door. Diana looked at the El's and then excused herself as she followed Kal. She thought the guards that had walked with her and Kara would accompany them but were nowhere to be found.

"I sent them away." Kal informed as he kept walking, not looking at Diana. "They made you uncomfortable."

"Thank you…" Diana trailed off.

As the two walked, Diana caught herself looking up at Kal. However, Kal did not look down to meet Diana's eyes and it upset her. It shouldn't have, Diana was the one to turn Kal away. But it hurt Diana, to know that it was easy for him to ignore her even though she was struggling with it. Every move that Kal made Diana noticed and she wished she didn't. A scent was coming off him, it smelled of sun fire and honey something she hadn't smelled since she was on the Island. The silent walk was awkward, and it seemed endless at that. If Kal was not going to make conversation then Diana shouldn't either, it was for the best.

"Your sister gifted it to me." Kal said breaking the silence.

"What?" Diana asked taken out of her thoughts.

"The body oils." Kal informed. "She said that the smell puts your destined mate in a trance. I didn't believe her."

"Didn't" Diana repeated. "Am I now to assume that you believe in it?"

Kal didn't answer Diana as she looked at him. A smirked formed on Kal's face and Diana couldn't stop herself for smiling. Diana was going to speak until they reach another silver door. Kal uttered a few Kryptonian words and the doors opened.

Diana walked in first and Kal followed behind her closing the door. Diana thought she would meet some seamstress or tailor but that was not the case.

_Diana and Kal were the only ones in the room. _

Diana took in a deep breath and shut her eyes. Kal was going to try something and Diana didn't know if she was strong enough to resist it this time. With every footstep that Kal made, Diana could hear them clearly. He moved until he was standing in front of Diana.

_"Diana._" Kal called.

Diana wouldn't let him do it, she couldn't. If he woke the feelings that Diana tried to bury there would be no return.

"Kal, please." Diana whispered. "I just want to get changed."

"How are you going to do that if you don't open your eyes?" Kal questioned.

Diana shut her eyes hider, Kal was playing with her. Diana wondered if Kal enjoyed this. Torturing her; being this close to her but not touching her. It was written on Diana's body, etched in her skin, the unkindness of this situation and yet Kal stood there.

"Trust me, Diana." Kal said.

_Trust_

Diana had to trust Kal, that he would do the right thing. However, Diana needed to trust herself, that she could control herself around Kal. So, Diana opened her eyes. Diana's blue eyes then met Kal's and a smile was still plastered on his face.

"Was that so hard?" Kal asked.

Diana didn't reply for fear of what her mouth might do if it opened.

"Kalex." Kal said.

_"Greetings, Master Kal what can I do for you?" Kalex, the AI said. _

"Call Madame Dol of House Ec and Madame Gab Ah- Na of house Na." Kal commanded.

_"Yes, Master Kal." Kalex said. "Would you like anything __Princess Diana?" _

"Oh." Diana replied. "No, thank you."

The silver walls began to move. Long metal pieces that looked like arms moved around the arm. Circular disks rose from the floor and two lights beamed down. Then, two female figures appeared on the objects. Diana could see right through them and she moved back, dumping into Kal.

"Who in Rao's name decided to-" Dol-Ce said then looked at Kal and Diana. "Oh, Prince Kal."

Dol-Ce and Gab Ah-Na looked at the Prince and smiled.

"Hades." Diana trailed off.

"It's alright, they're Holograms." Kal said as she held Diana's waist making sure she could stand. Diana may have pulled away from his touch, but she wanted to stay close to someone familiar.

"Oh is this your mate?" Dol-Ce asked she ran over to Diana. "She's so pretty."

Diana flushed at the comment and Kal couldn't help but smile. Diana was beautiful and Kal was glad that others took notice. Yet, he had to face the reality that Diana was not his.

"No." Kal informed. "She is promised to H'el"

"Rao, he's a lucky man." Gab Ah-Na said as she walked over to Kal and Diana.

"Yes, he is." Kal said. "Princess Diana needs a Kryptonian outfit for the next seven days. I am assigning you two for the job. Do with her as you wish."

"Come on, Princess we are going to have fun." Dol-Ce said as she grabbed Diana and pulled her into the center of the room.

Dol-Ce and Gab Ah-Na began to talk and plan outfits while Diana looked at Kal walk away. He then stopped in his tracks and whispered low enough for her to hear.

"I'll be outside." Kal said.

A few minutes passed and Diana's outfit was done. But, the designers ran into an issue with the metal bracers that Diana wore. They couldn't meld them within the uniform because they weren't the same metal. When suggesting making new ones, Diana refused and Kal was called back in the negotiate

"They don't work with the outfit!" Dol-Ce said. "I can't work like this!"

Kal walked onto the changing circle with Diana and she took a step back. She was going to fall but the plate expanded, Kalex was every present.

"I won't take them off." Diana said looking at her arms. "I already changed my clothing but these bracers are-"

"A reminder of your people." Kal said and Diana snapped her head up to look at him.

Zeus had blessed Diana with a lot of gifts, be Zeus had given Kal the gift of taking her breath away. Kal was so informed about her culture and it shocked her. She knew little of Krypton and of what she did know it wasn't pleasant. Yet, here Kal El, the Prince and future King of krypton was defending and understanding her.

"Let's try this." Kal said as he reached for Diana's bracers. Diana's pulled her arms away from Kal and he shook his head in a disapproving motion.

"I told you, Diana." Kal said. "Trust me."

Diana nodded not breaking her gaze from Kal's. She then moved her arms back in front of her, separating the two. Not looking away from her, Kal moved his hands to rest of Diana's left arm. He then removed the cuffs, exposing the olive skin under them. Kal then removed the other one and held them in his hands. Diana still looked at him with confusion, but he just smiled at her and reassure her that everything was fine.

Dol-Ce and Gab Ah-Na noticed the encounter between the two but continued to finish Diana's outfit. Once Diana's arms were covered, they designers said goodbye and Kal and Diana were once again left alone. Kal still held Diana's gaze and moved slowly, placing the bracers back over her arms and the fabric.

"I like you in your traditional clothes." Kal informed not breaking his gaze as he said those words. "But I can get used to seeing you like this."

Diana couldn't hide her reaction to Kal's comment. The man could tell her anything and her heart would leap for him. A flush of red found its way onto Diana's cheek and a chuckle slipped out.

"Do you have a preference?" Diana asked intrigued in the conversation now. Kal had seen her in multiple outfits and she was glad that someone liked her culture and wasn't trying to change her.

What Diana wasn't prepared, was the Kal would give her. Diana's breath escaped her, and tingles were sent down her spine. A twinge of pain and excitement trailed down to Diana's core even though her mind was telling her to not react to the comment.

"_Bare and under me_." Kal said.

Before Diana could pull away or protest, Kal let go of Diana and stepped off the metal plate. Kal then left the room once again leaving Diana to figure out her thoughts.

* * *

**The Middle Level District of Kandor City - Krypton**

Kal El had no right to say that to Diana, especially to his little brother's Fiancé. But all rational left his presence when faced with Diana. She told him that he needed to stay away from her, for the good of Krypton. Part of him wanted to dam. Krypton and do what was good for him, to be with Diana. But it was foolish for him to do so, his emotions were peaking through. Kal needed to not dwell in them because they would cause problems.

It was hard though, to see Diana with his brother or in general. Kal could not touch her, no speak too causally with her or get to know her in the ways that he wanted. But Rao, Kal wanted to get to know every sweet in of that woman.

When Diana walked into the throne room, he though Rao would end him. Diana's hips held its shape in the silk dress. The mounds that sat on her chest were not visible, but Kal could notice that the garments didn't hide her hardened nipples. His mouth watered at the thought of his tongue flicking her nipple causing a gasp from her lips. Kal shifted in position, his uniform became tight with every passing thought of Diana. Diana worse loose clothing or clothing with slits in them, it only made Kal wonder what was beneath them. He may have liked the slit in her clothing more, exposing toned and long legs that he would either have wrapped around his waist or head whatever he preferred in that moment.

Kal would be lying if he didn't admit to thinking about watching Diana change in the room. However, it would have been rude and an invasion of privacy. Furthermore, Kal didn't believe he could control himself if he was in the same room as a bare Diana. His length got hard even thinking about Diana and how he wanted to bury it inside her.

_Rao have mercy on him. _

Kal needed to stop thinking about Diana, it would only cause him pain.

Diana had found her way back to the throne room and then the royals walked to the spacecraft. Maxima laced her hand with Kal's and his length softened at the touch.

_Sorry Rao, Maxima aint it,_

As they boarded the spacecraft, Maxima sat next to Kal. He wasn't sure what she was speaking about and honestly he didn't care. If marriage was about tuning the other person it, then it was going to be a breeze and yet, Kal hated that thought. Marriage would not be easy, but it wasn't supposed to be difficult as well. Kal looked at his parents who sat next to each other. His mother was most likely informing the soldiers of their landing while his father was playing with her hair. At times, Lara would tell Jor to stop but then he'd whisper something in her ear, and she'd blush. Kal didn't need to know what his parents were thinking about, but only that they were happy.

His uncle, Zor was having a deep conversation with Alura and something about it seemed natural, as if it was meant to be.

He then looked to Diana and Kara who were speaking about something and giggling. Kal smiled at that encounter, Diana was somewhat adapting. Then, Kal turned to his brother, H'el. Kal watched as H'el looked at Diana the way his father and uncle looked at their wives. It hurt, to know that his brother was falling for Diana, but what pained him more was to know that in time, Diana would see H'el that way.

Kal then looked at Maxima and tried to not let him smile drop. Everyone in a relationship was trying and here Kal was doing the opposite. He was probably a terrible person, for not wanting to try but who could blame him. Though his family didn't like Maxima, they at least tried and maybe he should too.

The ship landed and Kal smiled. Kal loved to see his people, he wanted Krypton to know that their rulers cared. Kal saw many planets with rulers who let their people starve and suffer; he would not be that ruler. He would lead Krypton into the light, being a catalyst for change in all Galaxies.

Krypton was split into three district levels. The first level was High Born that were mostly in Kandor with the exception of Argo City. The second level were the middle-class citizens those of engineers, medics, and so forth. The third and last level was made of lower class. Though Kal saw them all as people, the divide was clear. Today, they were visiting the middle level.

The doors to the ship opened and the cheers entered the soundproof craft. Kal held out his hand for Maxima and he put on a fake smile. Next to him, H'el did the same and Diana grab his hand, not looking at Kal. The couples then walked out of the ship and waved at their citizens.

Sure, being tied to Maxima was worse than being stabbed with Kryptonite but seeing his people made it bearable.

The Royals walked down the street and continue to wave at their citizens. Kal wanted to be closer to the people that he was to rule over. He wanted to shake their hand, hear their stories and personally speak with them. However, some people in the crowd weren't known to be friendly to the Royal family. His aunt, Alura In-Ze told him of an attack on her life in one of the travels. Some members of Krypton didn't agree with the monarchy which made sense but attacking Alura was not the best choice. Though, tensions in Krypton seemed to be calm since Kara was born and Kal wanted to keep the peace. A unified Krypton would be a good Krypton. However, Kal didn't know if he wanted to keep the monarchy. Granted, his family was only a figure head and the true power lied with the High Council. Kal wasn't fond of the Council but that was most likely because they suggested Maxima as his wife.

Only a few more steps and the royals would reach the Hall of Krypton. This was a landmark in the city, where the royals would give their address to the middle class. As they walked, the guards in front of Kal stopped and he instantly pulled Maxima behind him. Whether he liked her or not, he didn't necessarily want her death to be on his hands.

Kal then turned to his side, to see H'el's hands around Diana's waist, pulling her into his chest. Diana's hands laid on H'el's arms while her eyes were searching for his. H'el wasn't looking at Diana and that was a stupid choice. He focused on a little girl who ran into the street and soon Kal's eyes fell on the girls as well.

A woman then ran to the little girls' side and the soldiers split. The crowd gasped as the soldiers moved to arrest the girl and mother while the other soldiers moved the royals back. The soldiers then separated the daughter from her mother and the girl screamed.

"H'el, we have to do something." Diana said.

"Are you crazy!" Maxima shouted. "It could be a trap, a terrorist attack from the rebels!"

"She's right." H'el said as he brushed a stray hair from Diana's face. "It's dangerous."

Kal personally didn't believe in it but said nothing. He watched as Diana broke from H'el grasp and walked towards the guards. They reached for her and Diana spoke.

"You will unhand that girl and her mother." Diana commanded.

"Princess, we have orders to protect you." One guard said.

"You also have orders to listen to me." Diana stated. "The girl wants her mother and you're frightening her."

"Diana don't" H'el said.

Diana turned to look at H'el and she frowned. She then looked at Kal as if she was asking for permission. Kal didn't need to give Diana permission to do anything, she was allowed to make her own decisions. It probably wasn't the safest but the look in Diana's eyes was not to be tested. He thanked Rao that he didn't anger Diana for he may have not survived it. Diana commanded the guards again and they parted. She then walked to the soldiers that had the woman and mother separated. Kal let go of maxima and made sure she was somewhat okay and then waited for Diana's next move along with the crowd.

The guard released the little girl and Diana knelt down reaching out her hand. The little girl then wiped her face and took Diana's hand. Diana said something to the little girl and she laughed which caused to Diana smile. Diana's smile, ones of white stars and crystal had transcended through the crowd making them smile as well. The mother then walked to Diana and thanked her. Diana stood up and opened her arms to the woman, hugging her.

"The girl is quite strange." Jor El said as he looked at Diana's interactions.

"No." Kara said defending Diana. "She's what Krypton needs."

_Diana is what Krypton needs._

Kal could not agree more with that statement. She was kind and compassionate. Maybe a little stubborn but for the right reasons it was acceptable. Diana was also graceful; she didn't raise her voice but spoke with assertion and confidence.

"She'll make a good wife." H'el said smiling as he looked at Diana.

_No, Diana would be a great Queen. _

Though she would never have the opportunity, Diana would be better than Maxima. Kal would neither confirm nor deny the claims his family made. It hurt too much, the accept that Diana was in his future, but not his future.

Kal then walked through the guards and street until he reached Diana.

"Prince Kal El, I am sorry for my daughters interruption." The woman said.

"I just wanted to give you this." The girl said as she held out a little sack.

Looking upon it, Kal then realized it was a doll made of cloth with filling. He noticed the doll had two blue dots which were most likely his eyes. Then, the top of it's head was covered in black ink. The uniform that the doll had was black blue and read with a long with cloth at the back.

"A cape?" Kal asked.

"Yes." The little girl confirmed. "I know you don't wear one but I saw a photo of Seg-El and I thought it was cool."

Kal smiled and looked down at the girl. He then bent down and held the door up to the little girl.

"This is very cool." Kal said. "You are very talented."

The little girl blushed and ran into her mother's side to hide. Kal stood up and smiled at the actions, kids were cute.

"She made one for me and H'el as well." Diana said holding up the other two with a wicked smile.

"None for Maxima?" Kal asked.

The little girl hid behind her mother even more, scared that the Prince would punish her for not making one of his future wife. Kal could careless, he found it funny that Maxima wasn't included in the family. Sure, it was wrong, but he would pay for it later.

"Princess Maxima scares her." The mother informed.

Kal and Diana chuckled at the comment, she was pretty intimidating. It was then that Diana bent down and spoke to the little girl again.

"What's your name?"

"Cass An-Dra." The girl whispered.

"Well, Cass, would you like to finish this walk with me?" Diana asked.

"Really?" Cass asked as she ran out from behind her mother.

Diana then reached out her hand and the girl grabbed it. Kal informed the mother that Cass would be waiting for her at the end and for now, she would be safe with the guards. Kal turned to walk away and then stopped once Cass An-Dra called him.

"Princess Kal El!" Cass An-Dra called.

"Yes?"

"Can you walk with us?" Cass asked.

Kal smiled and then looked to meet Diana, asking for permission. The world was watch him but he was only watching Diana with a child. If she accepted him, he would go with her. But if not, he would not invade her space.

"And what of you, Princess?" Kal asked.

"I-"

"She doesn't get a say!" Cass said.

Cass An-Dra then let go of Diana's hand and ran to Kal. She then pulled Kal and the crowd laughed as Cass brought the two together.

"It seems as if a child has brought us together." Diana said.

"Who knew." Kal said.

The child then took Diana's hand and walked with them to the Hall of Krypton.


	7. Chapter 7

**_This is one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. _****_Final Exams are the devil but I shall survive. _****_Sorry for errors!_**

**Follow me on twitter and ask me questions at NoirWarrior**

* * *

**H'el Bedroom - Hall of Krypton - Kandor City of Krypton - 6 moons away from Venus**

H'el arrived at the Hall of Krypton with his family hours ago. Night had fallen and H'el laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. H'el usually slept through the night, but ever since he was told of his engagement sleep had missed him. He was nervous at first, to meet and marry a woman who he never met. Then, he met Diana and his nerves worsened. Diana was beautiful and H'el didn't know how to react. Though he wanted to spend a lot of time with Diana, he kept away. At first, H'el planned to spend all the time with her, but then he stumbled upon his crying bride to be in the garden. When he asked, she mentioned that Krypton and the whole marriage had worried her. Though H'el wasn't supposed to turn on his emotions, he did. H'el understood what Diana was going through, it was hard to have your life planned out for you.

Though H'el didn't want to be forced to marry, he did enjoy being a Prince. His opinion mattered in meetings and his name was carried throughout the Galaxies. He was seen as a strong Kryptonian Prince. But there were parts of being a royal that H'el hated, the rules. Though his family had some control, the High Council of Science held all the power. It was them who decided that arranged marriages would happen. Though he thought most of the members incompetent, they did one good thing, they chose Diana for him. H'el didn't like that his family didn't have complete power of Krypton. Some nonsense of checks and balances that made no sense to how a monarchy should be run. H'el would have liked his family to have absolute power and absolute choice.

But, H'el was not King nor was he to be the next King. It frustrated him sometimes, that he would not get to rule Krypton. In H'el's mind, he could make Krypton be the greatest planet in all the known Galaxies. But H'el didn't worry much because his brother, Kal would be King at some point and H'el's opinion would hold more weight with the council. Together, Kal and H'el would bring Krypton all the glory it deserved, and Diana would be waiting for him. H'el future was as bright as the rays of the red sun they lived under.

H'el smiled as his thoughts wandered back to Diana. The girl intrigued him, and he wanted to know more about her. From what H'el read of Diana's culture, it was odd that she would be forced into marriage. It was also odd that the High Council of Science would pick such a basic civilization. At that point, the Council should have ordered him to marry a life-form from Earth. However, he could be in his brothers position of marrying Maxima.

Diana seemed a little head strong though and H'el didn't know how to feel. The woman had broken from his grip when he tried to protect her on their walk to the Hall of Krypton. She then commanded the guards to move and she walked into the unknown on her own. H'el didn't like that Diana didn't consult him. He told Diana to not move and yet she defied him. If Diana was going to be his wife, she would need to listen to him or at least put his thoughts into consideration.

H'el did not want to control Diana but Diana had to right to make her won decisions. From his examples of love and marriage, his mother and father had a good one. Though his mother sometimes defied his father, they still met in the middle. That is what H'el wanted to meet in the middle with his future wife. He would not have a marriage like Kal and Maxima where Maxima would surely tell Kal what to do.

"H'el II." H'el said, calling his artificial intelligence.

_"The Great Lord H'el has summoned me. How shall I serve you?" H'el II responds. _

"Where is Princess Diana?" H'el asked.

It took a moment for H'el II to search the premises for the woman.

_"Princess Diana is on the balcony of the top floor, Great Lord H'el." H'el II said. _

H'el got up from his bed and put on his clothing. If he was going to make the marriage work with Diana, he needed to spend time with her. H'el then left his room and walked through the long and winding halls of the building. Once he reached the teleporter, H'el stepped in and landed on the balcony. H'el then stood and watched as Diana looked out at the city. He assumed she didn't hear him arriving and he smiled. H'el had many lovers for someone at the age of twenty-three but none compared to Diana. Her long raven hair fell down her back where it rested above her firm bottom. H'el caught himself staring at it when she walked. At first, he thought he shouldn't because it was disrespectful, but Diana was to be his wife.

"Princess Diana." H'el said.

Diana turned and looked at H'el smiling. He noticed that her smile hadn't reached her eyes like it did when she was with her family. He hoped that in time, Diana would smile for him that way. Diana's eyes sparkled under the moons light and her olive skin glistened. She was breath taking and H'el thanked Rao that Diana would soon be his wife. H'el would enjoy making heirs with Diana the old-fashioned way, no pods needed.

"H'el." Diana said. "I didn't hear you."

"I see." H'el said as he walked to the balcony next to Diana. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Oh, no." Diana replied. "I usually look out at the stars before I sleep. Sometimes I sleep under them, it's very calming for me."

H'el nodded and lifted his brow at Diana's response. He couldn't image himself sleeping on the ground to look at things so pointless as stars, they were just balls of hot gas. H'el liked to apricate all the technology of his people, they were an advanced species after all. But then he realized that he could teach Diana things that she didn't know or understand. H'el would make Diana Kryptonian like him and then she'd be perfect.

H'el looked at the city below him and smiled. They were in the second district of Krypton, the middle level as he liked to say. It wasn't as bad as the third district filled with the poor people. H'el hated this part of the ritual, going to see the citizens when he cared not. The people should be working and trying to make Krypton better, not interfering with his life. However, it was required by the High Council of Science and his parents, so he obeyed.

"Did you enjoy today?" H'el asked.

"Yes." Diana replied. "The people of Krypton are very welcoming, and the little girl was so sweet."

"She gave you a doll made of minerals it barely looks like you." H'el informed.

"It was thoughtful and shows effort. I kept mine did you?"

"Yes." H'el said smiling at Diana.

He wouldn't tell her that he threw the thing away, it would upset her. H'el didn't understand how Diana could like something like that but then he remembered that Diana wasn't like him. In time, Diana would have the same mindset as him and that was a good thing.

"The city is beautiful." Diana said. "The lights stretch so far, and the people look so small from here. I've always wondered what other cities were like at dark, when the people are themselves."

"You want to go down there?" H'el asked with amusement in his voice.

"Is that a bad thing?" Diana asked.

H'el said nothing and just stared at Diana. She was in fact weird, to want be among the people especially at night. The city and its people had nothing to offer a woman of her standing. Being down there would only taint her image of Krypton and H'el would not allow that. Diana needed to be shown the finer things of Krypton and he would.

"Come with me." H'el commanded.

H'el held out his hand and Diana took it. H'el was surprised that Diana allowed him to touch her, she was warming up to him. H'el then teleported off the balcony with Diana and to the Hall of Krypton where the ships were stored. H'el continued to escort Diana to a ship with two guards following behind them. Once they were in the ship, the pilot entered the spacecraft and took off. Diana still wasn't used to the flying machine and she lost her balance, knocking into H'el. H'el caught Diana and held her by the waist. He waited for Diana to remove herself from his grasp, but she stayed with him.

"Captain, turn on the transparent setting." H'el commanded.

The Captain nodded and pressed a few buttons on the control pad. Soon, the silver of the ship faded till they turned clear and see-through like glass. The Ship then entered the area with three tall buildings. It flew to the very top until the ship was above the city. H'el looked at Diana and smiled.

"You should look down." H'el said.

Diana did and smiled at the height. It reminded her of when she flew on Themyscira and looked down at her people. The people below were not visible, but the lights of the city flashed around them. H'el then moved his hand under Diana's chin and brought her eyes to his.

_"Up here is where you belong." _

Diana was a Princess and H'el a Prince. To be down there with normal people was obscene, they were different. They were God's among the stairs and the people below were nothing more than citizens. H'el loved his citizens but he never liked to be surrounded by them, it made him feel weak.

"We were born to rule in these very skies." H'el said. "Never want or accept less than a Princess is owed."

"But isn't a good ruler one that know their people?" Diana asked.

"Of course." H'el said. "But knowing them and being among them is different. You wouldn't want to live among them when you've known this life."

"I see." Diana replied.

H'el moved closer to Diana, closing the distance between them. His hand that rested on her chin slowly moved to her cheek brushing it softly. Diana's lips parted at the contact and H'el wondered if Diana would allow him to kiss her. Though they only met a day before, within the next six they would be married. He should be able to kiss Diana if he so pleased and if she pleased.

"It's beautiful up here." H'el said. "But your beauty rivals it all."

"Are you trying to flatter me, Prince H'el?"

"Is it working?" He asked with a wicked smirk, looking at Diana's lips.

"May need a little work." Diana joked.

"Maybe I should be a little more forward then."

"How so?"

H'el licked his lips and then moved closer to Diana's face. His free arm wrapped about Diana's waist, pulling Diana close to him. He wished that the Kryptonian attire wasn't there, so he could meld with Diana. However, he would make this work. Diana's arms laid on his shoulder and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

H'el then closed the distance between the two, placing a kiss on Diana's lips.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Slums of Kandor City - ****6 moons away from Venus**

Kara walked through the foggy back alleys of Kandor. A Princess was not supposed to wander the city alone, nor at night but Kara didn't care about being a Princess. On many occasions, Kara snuck out of the castle and went where Princesses weren't supposed to go. Under Krypton, where Red Crystals took over Kryptonians minds. Life forms from all parts of the galaxy gathered under the city to find some pleasure in liquids or sensual pleasure. This was the part of Krypton that the nobles didn't see, this what the part that the nobles didn't care about. This place, these slums filled with lost souls was where Kara found herself. Kara didn't belong within the palace walls, she belonged down below where she could unite with people and be herself. The self that Kara couldn't be when wearing the heavy crown.

Kara stopped at the end of the alley and moved the bin behind the old wall. She then jumped feet first into the whole and landed. She looked up and the bin then moved and covered the whole that Kara had entered. Walking down the hall, Kara then heard it. The vibrations of the music rippled through her body and she smiled. As she got closer, the lights found their place on Kara's face, flashing a multitude of colors. She then walked into the room and was immediately met with bodies dancing and music pulsing.

"Kara!" a voice said.

Kara doesn't have time to respond as a raven-haired girl pulls Kara into a hug. Kara smiles and hugs her friend back, she missed her.

"Come on, you have much to tell me!"

The woman then pulls Kara through the crowd and to the bar. The girl orders two drinks and they both sit at the bar.

"You're happy." Kara said.

"And you're being a downer." The woman said. "Don't make me force you to smile."

"I hate your magic, Zee."

"You love me." Zatanna said as she nudged the young Princess, almost knocking her off the chair.

"Sure." Kara said.

"So, how is my husband?" Zatanna asked.

"Kal is not your husband, he doesn't even know you exist." Kara corrected.

"Oh please, you both would rather have me than Maxima."

"I would, but Diana is a good balance."

"Oh." Zatanna said raising an eye at Kara. "Has she piqued your interest too? You and raven-haired women, Kara Zor-El you have a type."

"No." Kara responded. "Diana is just different along with Donna."

Kara blushed at Zatanna's comment, she did in fact have a thing for black haired women. When she met Zatanna a few years ago, she had kissed the woman. Zatanna had kissed her back but then informed her that Kara was not her type. It hurt Kara, rejection wasn't nice to anyone but Zatanna was not attracted to Kara or women in that sense.

"Will they marry you off too?" Zatanna asked.

"Probably." Kara said as she took a sip of the drink. "It wouldn't be the first time I said no to marriage."

"Yet you still bed her every time you come here."

"She's still attached." Kara informed.

"Yes, and you're no better." Zatanna said.

Kara rolled her eyes at the comment, she hated when Zatanna gave her a lecture about love. Kara wanted love but it came with attachments that she didn't want. It was hard for Kara; her culture did not approve of emotions in general. Yet, there were times when her parents and family members indulged in their emotions for love. The young Princess felt love twice in her life and sadly would not admit to any of the interactions.

"I get this talk every time I'm here." Kara said.

"Then maybe you should do something about it." Zatanna said softly.

"Don't you have a Lantern to argue with?" Kara asked.

Zatanna looked at Kara and then rolled her eyes. The young sorceress had her own issues to deal but wanted to give some advice.

"Oh, we broke up." Zatanna said taking another sip. "He couldn't keep it in his pants."

"Did you catch him?"

"No." Zatanna said.

Zatanna then reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a Lanterns ring. It wasn't green like Hal's nor the other color the lanterns had used. It was clear and Kara had never seen anything like it.

"You took his ring?" Kara giggled.

"No, I took the girls ring." Zatanna corrected. "Here."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because he'll ask for it back and I don't think I can see him without hurting him."

The ring glowed in Kara's hand and she looked at it. She knew how rings worked and the ring would do nothing for her because she wasn't chosen. So, Kara put the ring in the pocket of her shorts and drank.

"Y-"

"KARA!" a deep voice said.

Before Kara could leave, firm arms grabbed Kara and swung her around. She was then put down and grunted, the alien had bruised her waist.

"Damnit, Lobo I told you that hurts." Kara said.

"Sorry, sunshine, I'm a hugger." Lobo replied.

Shayera and John Stewart appeared behind Lobo. They all talked and danced until Kara saw a pair of green eyes staring back at her. The woman she had come for had now arrived. Kara then looked to her left and thought of the words Zatanna had said to her. Maybe, it was time for Kara to end the unhealthiness of their relationship.

The woman moved closer to Kara. Once she reached her, orange hands found Kara's face and brought them to her own lips. Kara moaned into the kiss; fire transferred between the two. It was one of Kara's favorite pass times, to be kissed by her. Pulling away, the woman brushed Kara's blonde hair out of her face.

"Hey." The woman said.

"Hey." Kara whispered.

"I've missed you."

Kara didn't reply, she just kissed the woman back. That was the problem between the two, Kara couldn't communicate leaving the other woman to figure her out. However, the two didn't think when they were together. The woman laced her hand with Kara's and walked her off the dance floor. They then walked down the hall till they reached a room they always rented. Once they reached the door, the woman closed the door behind them. She then walked to Kar and dragged her to the bed.

"We-"

Orange lips fell on Kara's. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say to her ex-lover but obviously talking was the last thing on her mind. Hands then slipped under Kara's half shirt and landed on Kara's breast, squeezing them. Kara moaned into the kiss and the woman giggled.

"Kori…" Kara moaned as she broke away from the kiss.

"I've missed you saying my name like that."

"Wait." Kara said as she sat up in the bed, Koriand'r sitting on Kara's legs wanting to spread them.

"What's wrong?" Koriand'r asked.

_Everything was wrong._

Kara shouldn't be using her like this, and neither should Kori. They were in love once and however it didn't end well. Once they parted ways, Kori had traveled to earth and met some earth man. However, Kara was someone that Kori couldn't get over, no matter how many lovers the Tamaranean took.

"This isn't a good idea." Kara said.

"You don't want me to be on top?" Kori asked. "I can switch an-"

"No." Kara shouted. "Us sleeping together is not a good idea."

"Oh, of course it's not." Koriand'r chuckled. "But this is what you wanted so I complied."

Kara's stomach turned at those words. It was what Kara wanted, to have sex with no strings attached. However, when it was with your ex-girlfriend it wasn't the best of ideas.

"You suggested this." Kara corrected.

"You didn't reject this." Kori reminded.

Kori was right, Kara didn't stop these meetings happening. Kara met when either of them wanted to forget their roles and give into their desires. Part of her knew that Koriand'r was into the relationship more than Kara, but it wasn't always that way.

_"I offered you my world, Kara Zor-El and it wasn't enough."_ Kori said softly. "_I cannot give you what you do not know." _

Kara winced at the words, the offer Koriand'r had laid at her feet. Koriand'r was the Princess of Tamaran and had fallen in love with Kara. They were friends at first, the royal families of Krypton and Tamaran were close. Then, the Gordanian's attacked which caused the royal families to send their children away. The Prince, Ryand'r was sent away first while arrangements for the other children were made. Then, the death of King and Queen happened and left a hole in the seat of power. Komand'r then took over but sided with the Gordanian's which left Koriand'r to find refuge in Krypton.

_Yet, she found solace in Kara's arms. _

It was strange for the both of them. Kara had dated many men in her time, but it was different with Koriand'r. Kara liked both sexes but preferred women. It was new for Koriand'r to be with one person, single pairings were not a tradition on Tamaran. It didn't matter if they were male or female as long as they loved Koriand'r. For five years, the girls fell madly in love with each other and it was something that brought joy to both of them in a time of despair.

Though both of them would like to stay in their bubble, war had come knocking. For harboring an heir of Tamaran, Krypton was then pulled into the war. The war ended soon because of the yellow sun that powered the Kryptonian army. Then, Koriand'r had offered Kara what she had fought for and won, Tamaran. Kara loved Koriand'r, more than she loved herself at times and yet, she couldn't do it. Kara could not rule another planet it was not the life she wanted for herself. However, Kori couldn't let Kara go so they resulted in whatever their tangled love produced.

"I love you." Kara said softly.

"Yet it isn't enough." Kori whimpered.

Koriand'r would not say that she wasn't enough because that was a lie. Both parties knew their worth and would not downplay it for anyone. Yet, Kara was emotionally unavailable, and Kori wanted more than a girlfriend, than a wife.

_Kori wanted a Queen. _

_Kara would never be Queen. _

"One day more." Kori said as she moved up Kara's body.

Her left hand laid on Kara's bare legs while the other hand brushed over her pink lips. Kori looked into Kara's blue eyes and smiled. Kara couldn't help but smile at the beautiful woman on top of her. They had gone through a lot and yet neither could deny the love the two shared.

_But Kara loved another. _

There was someone on earth that she had grown fond of. Both had started the relationship, but Kara ended it once it was announced that her cousins would be married off, leaving Kara's fate in the hands of others. The love Kara had for the human was different than the one she currently had for Kori. She loved Kori as a friend while the other woman occupied Kara's heart. It didn't bother Koriand'r as she too had other loves, but none grasped her heart the way Kara did. Kori was not ready to let Kara go, even if Kara had moved on.

Kori then placed a kiss on Kara's closed lips. She then licked, sucked and pulled on Kara's lower lip causing her to moan. Kara liked it rough and Kori could feel her body heating up. Kori then sat up removed her shirt, revealing her rounded and beautiful chest to Kara. Kara smiled and then looked down at the powder that was on Kori's chest.

_Red Crystal Powder. _

Kara knew what the substance did, and she enjoyed it. It made her stronger, faster and better than her normal self. It stimulated all of Kara's senses so she could give and receive the best of herself to Kori. This powder was toxic but so was the woman who brought it to her.

"You sure?" Kara asked looking up into those green eyes.

"If this is the last night of making love to you." Koriand'r said as she held both of her breast in her hands. "Then I want you to leave your mark."

Kara smirked and saw the red powder on Kori's nipple. Opening her mouth, Kara took the nipple into her mouth along with the powder. Kori moaned at the contact and began to move her hips on Kara's bare legs. Kara looked up at Kori and smiled, the drugs glowed in Kara's veins and eyes, it was working.

Kara then flipped Kori over, her back crashing into the bed. Then, the two indulged in their lustful goodbye.

* * *

**Hall of Krypton- Kandor City - ****6 moons away from Venus**

Kal El walked around the Hall of Krypton. He'd didn't particularly have plans for the night. He knew Kara made plans to see Koriand'r and he frankly didn't know or care where Maxima was. He thought of speaking with H'el and in the off chance seeing Diana. Then Kal saw H'el and Diana walking to the ships, hands laced and smiles apparent. He should be happy that H'el and Diana were getting along, but he wasn't. There was a selfishness to Kal's emotions and that's one of the reasons why Kal didn't like them. But thinking about Diana and being around her made his emotions come out, that needed to stop.

Kal was a kind soul, one that loved his family and Krypton. As King he would need to do the best for his people and not himself. His heart called for him to take Diana into his loving embrace while his mind told him to let her be. So, Kal could only do one thing.

_Kal would turn off his emotions. _

There was a science behind the action, and it was safe. Though some frowned upon the idea, liking the traditionally way, the medical way was used. It was given to the elite soldiers of Krypton, used for quick and bloody encounters. Kal's mother, Lara had used it a few times within her years in the military and nothing after that. She told him of how it made her want or care for nothing. Then, she had met Jor El and he somehow cleansed the drug from her system. Kal didn't pay much attention to his mother's words, love couldn't have cured her. But now, Diana was proving his mother's words to be true.

_Loved cured all. _

Could Kal do it? Take the drug and feel nothing for Diana or the people he surrounded himself with? He never thought he would, his emotions were never beyond his control. But it seemed now that Rao had given him a reason to need the medicine. It wasn't a cure; no, it was a replacement for another medicine he needed to rid himself of.

_Lust…_

Kal would not say love, he could not say the word. It seemed too foreign and sacred to come from his lips. He didn't know Diana well enough to say that he loved her, but he could say that he wanted her badly. This want that Kal felt could not be allowed to take over him, to consume his every being. No, he would not surrender to Diana.

Kal looked at the drug through the glass box. It wasn't the right medicine, but it was the prototype that lead to the advancement of his species. Krypton proved that taking away emotions enhanced civilizations to an extent. However, Krypton also proved that the lack of emotions was harmful and should only be used when necessary action was needed. Out of the current royal bloodline, only Queen Lara, Princess Alura and Princess Kara had used the drug and Kara's not being authorized by anyone. Though, no one would stop Kara from saving a captured Koriand'r.

He could order the medicine given to him, worst case Kalex would give it to him. If Kal went down the path then his issues would go away.

"I thought I'd find you here." A deep voice said.

Kal looked over his shoulder to see his father walking towards him.

"You were looking for me?" Kal asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." Jor said as he nudged his son and stood by him. "Just out for a breather."

"Mother and Aunt Alura are at is again?"

"I swear they can argue about the smallest things." Jor said as he gripped the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes shaking his head. "You'd think they were actually sisters."

"It's out of love."

"Yes, too much of it." Jor said.

Kal laughed at his father's annoyance, it was oddly comforting to know that when his family argued it was out of love.

"Speaking of wives." Jor said. "Where is yours?"

"Maxima is not my wife." Kal corrected as he shook his head.

"Not yet." Jor said.

"Do you find pleasure in my dismay?" Kal asked.

"A little." Jor admitted. "H'el took Diana out for the night, I assumed you would do the same."

Kal rolled his eyes at the mention of H'el and Diana. He didn't need to be reminded that Diana was having a great time with his brother. Though, Kal would have to get used to seeing them together and never touching Diana again.

"Diana and Maxima are two different women." Kal pointed.

Jor El looked at his son and then at the medicine in the clear box. The King now understood why his son was down here. Though Jor wouldn't tell his son what to do, he would give Kal words of wisdom. As a King, Jor El wanted to rule with his head and he did for many years. Then, the transition happened when matters called upon the heart.

"You are thinking about shutting them off." Jor said not looking at his son nor needing a response.

"Would you like to be married to her?" Kal questioned.

Jor chuckled and shook his head.

"Marriage with your mother was not easy, Kal." Jor said. "She was still on the medicine when we married. It was a very cold time in our marriage, and she regrets taking it."

"I didn't know." Kal said.

"Of course not." Jor said. "It's something we would like to forget. There were times when I thought of taking it as well. Though it was made for our military, a serum as powerful and capable as that would make anyone question if emotions were worth it. We are a society that doesn't value emotions. I grew up with a father who needed no medicine to be cold and though his reign was prosperous there is still pain."

"So, marry Maxima and cry later." Kal joked.

Jor El punched his son in the arm, causing Kal El to groan and rub his arm.

"What I am trying to say is, a good King does not only rule with his mind but with his heart." Jor El said firmly. "There is a balance in life that should be maintained."

_Balance._

Kal needed to find it within himself, so he could be the King Krypton deserved. It meant not letting his emotions control him, but it also thinking before he made a decision. He enjoyed these moments with his father, when he didn't speak to him as a King but as a friend. It was advice that Kal needed even if he didn't know it. One day, Kal hoped that he would have a bond with his son the way Jor had one with him.

_Son._

Kal knew that one day he would be a father, of many children he hoped. At the time, he didn't know who he would marry but now he knew. Kal would marry Maxima and have children with her. Though she was his betrothed, Kal couldn't stop thinking about Diana. Diana was the woman that he could not have but desperately wanted. The battle in his soul was not if he could or couldn't marry Maxima, he would. It was about Diana and whether or not she would be in his future.

_"Should I let go of Diana?"_

In his mind, Kal El knew it was the right thing to do. Diana was promised to H'el and he could not betray his brother. Kal also had a duty to Krypton to do what was best for the people. In truth, Almerac had more to offer Krypton than Themyscira. This alliance would hopefully pull Almerac into the Unified Systems and lessen their invasion of other planets. It was logical to be with Maxima and do what the council ordered of him.

In his heart, Kal could only find Diana. The woman had come so unexpectantly into his world and set it on fire. Diana didn't have to do much for call to notice and appreciate all the woman that she was. Her clothing fit too well, and her smile outshined the stars. Diana's laugh traveled through the halls and Kal wanted to hear more of it. Kal's heart wanted to unite with Diana's if only for a moment.

"I want to be a good King, Dad." Kal said softly.

_"Part of being a good King is being a good man." _Jor said.

Kal wanted to be a good king, a great King. His father was a good man and in return was a good King. A good man does not want his brother's wife. A good man does not ignore his own wife. If Kal was to be a good King, he needed to start by being a better man. He needed to do what was right even if it hurt.

_Kal will let Diana go… _

It would be easier of Kal turned off his emotions, but he could tell his father disapproved of that method. So, Kal would control his emotions the old Kryptonian way. Letting go of Diana would be hard but it had to be done.

"I should go see, Maxima." Kal sighed.

"Yes." Jor El said. "However, I think tomorrow is a better way to show you're sorry. Spend quality time with her rather than meet her in the bed."

"Ugh." Kal said as he shivered. "Could you not mention that."

"Oh, Kal El I am sure your mother and I gave you the talk."

"Yes, and at 24 it is still odd when you mention it."

"How do you think you wer- "

"Hush!" Kal said covering his ears and causing the King to laugh.

Jor El then pulled his son into his side and hugged him. No matter what obstacles Kal faced, as long as he had Jor El with him, the future was bright. The King and Prince of Krypton then walked through the museum in the Hall of Krypton.

* * *

**Maxima Bedroom - Hall of Krypton- Kandor City - ****6 moons away from Venus**

"You aren't good enough." The female voice hissed.

Maxima couldn't help but roll her eyes at the words. If anyone spoke to Maxima like this, she would execute them on the spot. However, when the harsh words were coming from her mother, Maxima could do nothing but listen. Her mother was right, she wasn't good enough.

_Maxima wasn't good enough. _

Stilled holograms of Prince Kal El, Princesses Diana and the little girl were sent through the Galaxy. If anyone didn't know the current situation of Krypton, one would think Kal El and Diana were engaged to one another. Maxima had watched the encounter and thought Diana stupid for running out into the street alone. Krypton was pretty peaceful but there were rebels who threatened the crown. Frankly, Maxima didn't care if Diana died, it was less work for her. However, when Kal El went after Diana it irritated her. Diana was a Princess from a small planet and even a smaller Galaxy and yet people loved her. Maxima couldn't understand it, Diana had nothing to offer them and yet they cheered for her. Even the little girl made a stupid doll for Diana and not for Maxima.

"I am trying, mother." Maxima said as she sat on her bed and looked at the projection of her mother.

"Not hard enough." Queen Meriam hissed. "He hasn't bedded you nor have you spent sufficient time with him."

"It is only the second day." Maxima informed. "Even if we don't speak, we shall be married when Mars and Venus unite."

"You do not understand, Maxima." Meriam snapped.

Maxima understood clearly, she was a pawn in her mothers' game. The marriage to Kal El was a business proposal and Maxima was not holding up her end of the deal. When the High Council of Krypton offered marriage to Maxima, Meriam jumped at the offer. Maxima didn't see the issue with the marriage, she had always thought Kal to be a suitable mate for her.

Queen Meriam was not an idiot, she knew what the High Council intended to do. Almerac was conquering planets in neighboring Galaxies and the Unified Systems didn't like it. The plan was to combine the planets by marriage, thus giving part control of Almerac to Krypton and vice versa. Meriam knew the plan was not Krypton's but none the less she took the offer.

_What Krypton didn't know would hurt them. _

Queen Meriam had her own plan, one that would benefit Almerac and Krypton. It would bring two powerful planets together, thus creating a formidable power in the stars. However, Maxima was failing at capturing the heart of the Prince and Meriam was irritated.

"There are resistances springing up." Queen Meriam informed. "We've kept them at bay, but we need reinforcements."

"Krypton will not help us." Maxima informed.

"Because you are incompetent!" Queen Meriam hissed.

Maxima would usually cringe at her mother's words, but time made her used to them. Her mother was cruel, and Maxima dealt with it since childhood. Part of Maxima wished that her mother was kind like Lara, Alura and Hippolyta were to their children. The only kindness Maxima knew was her father and once he passed at the age of five, Maxima's world was forever cold.

"Spread your legs, Maxima." Queen Meriam demanded. "Not like you haven't done it before."

Maxima shut her eyes at her mother's words, that hit close to home. She didn't to remember any of the encounters that called for those actions.

"I'm trying a different approach." Maxima informed.

"What is it?" Meriam asked skeptical.

"Being myself." Maxima said.

"Well, Almerac will surely perish if it is to rely on a man liking you for your personality." Queen Meriam laughed.

_Ouch…_

Maxima was not a terrible person, but she wasn't the best. She was in fact rude and mean to most people, but that is all she knew. In all actuality, that is all the galaxy knew of Maxima. Stories of Maxima's attitude and cruelness traveled far and wide. Whether it was true or not was a story for another time. The stories of terrible Maxima spread so fast that there was no time to change the young girls' image. So, Maxima used it to her advantage and became a feared Princess in the Galaxy. It worked, until she met him.

_Until she met Kal El. _

Maxima heard of Krypton and the royal family. Stories of Prince Kal's kindness and beauty spread through the galaxy. She listened to nobles speak of the Prince she desperately wanted to meet. Then, she met Kal and for the first time in a long time, Maxima felt genuine happiness. His blue eyes sparkled and there was a sense of joy that surrounded him. Maxima didn't believe in love but when she met Kal El, she knew exactly what it was.

_Maxima loved Kal El… _

Though the marriage was arranged, she was genuinely happy to soon be his wife. She would bear his children into the world and Kal El would love her the way she deserved. Maxima wanted genuine love, the love she was never given.

"I have no other choice." Maxima told her mother. "Being rude seems to only push them away as does the people."

"You always have a choice." Queen Meriam reminded. "You just choose not to use it."

No, Maxima would not submit Kal to that fate. If he was to fall in love with her, it would be the way Maxima wanted and deserved, real love.

"If they found out, I would be killed" Maxima hissed.

"Then work harder." Queen Meriam said. "If you are incapable of doing it by yourself, then it may be in your best interest."

Maxima sighed and nodded; her mother was right. The young Princess had the weight of her planet on her shoulders. She loved her world dearly and would do the best for them. The best meant for Krypton to help Almerac in their conquering. Maxima knew that Kal wouldn't agree to it, when they danced she could feel the distance. All Maxima wanted was for Kal to love her the way she loved him. It was possible and Maxima believed she could achieve the end goal without going too far.

"I know it is hard for you." Queen Meriam said softly. "But that is the weight of the crown."

"I know." Maxima said.

"Your father would be proud of you." Queen Meriam admitted.

Making looked up at her mother and could not fight the tears that fell from her eyes. Maxima needed to remember why she was doing this. This was for her people, for her mother and for her father.

_Maxima would not fail… _

Even if it killed her, Maxima would make sure that Krypton stood with her. Almerac needed Krypton and Maxima needed Kal. Together, they would creature a future for their children to thrive in. Maxima would be a Queen, wife, mother and above all, Maxima would be loved. That was a future that Maxima would fight for.

Maxima would be married to Kal within six days and then she had to rest of her life to convince him to help Almerac. By the tone in her mother's voice, Maxima needed to move faster. She could take the easy way out, but it was harmful and the outcome uncertain. But being herself, Maxima had never tried that before. All Maxima knew was cruelty and it was foreign to Kal apparently. She didn't exactly know who she was if not Princess Maxima. But within the next days she would figure it out with Kal El by her side.

"I will see you when you return to the Palace." Queen Meriam said and then ended the call before Maxima could reply.

_"Princess Maxima, would you like me to reconnect the call?" Guest-El, the AI asked. _

"No." Maxima replied.

_"I gathered the data you requested" Guest -El said. "I can show you the files or I can read them to you." _

"How many files?" Maxima asked.

_"82,592,038 known documents of Krypton's Government." Guest-El replied. "42,691,394 of the files containing domestic policy, 12,478,593 foreign policy, 13,912,275 containing military policy." _

"And what of the other 13,509,776 files."

_"Unauthorized."_

"Who has authorization to them?"

_ "Unauthorized." _

"Great." Maxima sighed.

_"I don't understand." Guest-El said. _

"Nothing." Maxima said. "Just read the military ones for tonight."

_"Yes, Princess Maxima." Guest-El said. _

**_The Planet of Daxam…_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello and welcome back! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all! I will see guys in 2020! I saw the Wonder Woman 84 trailer and honestly I'm here for Diana snapping Maxwell Lords neck. I think Steve should of stayed dead though... **_

_**Sorry for errors!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**The Kandor Royal Palace on Krypton - 5**** moons away from Venus**

_Power_

It had fallen into the palms of Donna's hands and she wondered if the weight of it all would break her olive wrist.

When she thought of Themyscira she didn't think she would ever sit on the throne. Diana was the oldest and dreamed of nothing more than being Queen. As such Donna was fine with being the second in command, less responsibility and more time for her to do things she liked other than government.

_Life had other plans for the daughters of Themyscira. _

Donna was now the next in line and had to act accordingly. While Diana was off touring the country, Donna and Hippolyta were meeting with the High Council of Science for Krypton. Once Diana was married to H'el, trade and other political ties would be set per agreement. Though Donna was present at some political meetings, Diana was the expert in them. Yet, Diana was not here, and Donna had to pick up the crown and do the best for her people.

"That's too much." Von Gur said as he shook his head at Hippolyta's demands.

"Themyscira hasn't asked for much." Hippolyta said.

"Well, it is too much when Krypton is getting nothing out of the agreement." Fen Rul, another male member of the council spoke.

"If I'm not mistaken," Donna interrupted. "Krypton now has my sister, Princess Diana."

"Your point, girl?" Fen Rul.

"_Princess Donna of Themyscira_." Donna corrected. "Princess Diana was to be Queen of Themyscira but now she will be a Kryptonian Princess. As her duty, she will provide children for the royal line."

"Krypton is very thankful for the Princess," Adara Zoll-Sek, a female member of the council spoke. "But you are asking for an eight of Krypton's Military. I've studied your people and they are very skilled in combat; I would not see a reason to ask for military support."

"Themyscira will gain alliances that Krypton has formed throughout the Galaxies. As such, Themyscira will also gain Krypton's enemies and therefore need to be prepared." Hippolyta said. "Krypton has been peaceful for a while but with other planets conquering by the minuet, Themyscira without the aid of Krypton will be threatened."

The Council members broke out into conversation amongst themselves. Themyscira had seen its fair share of battles and they were between the neighboring countries. However, an attack from a technologically advanced society would surely end the planet of Asmos. Hippolyta wasn't going to ask for military aid, but Donna suggested that they should receive as much help from Krypton as they could get even if they didn't need it.

"We will send the military." Von Gur said. "Along with the metals and shipments needed."

"Thank you." Donna said. "I will inform you of anything else Themyscira needs."

Before the members could question Donna, she turned along with Hippolyta and walked out of the room.

"You did well." Hippolyta noted.

"I've had some pretty good teachers." Donna said as she smiled at her mother.

"I know this is a lot." Hippolyta said as she stopped in the hall. "You never imaged this and part of me believes you don't want this. My dear if I could change the rules then I would in a heartbeat. Diana would not be marrying this Prince and you would not have to carry the crown."

Though Hippolyta meant to give Donna words of comfort, it did the opposite. Sure, plans had changed but Donna could adjust, she needed to. Donna had the support of her people, her sister and somewhat of the senate and her mother but there was one person that Donna needed the most.

_Donna needed to believe in herself. _

Donna needed the believe that she could be a good Queen for her people. Her faith in Themyscira did not waiver but there were times when Donna doubted herself. It was one reason why Donna partied the nights away and pretend not to care for politics. If she could not hold a meeting without her hands trembling, then she couldn't be a great ruler.

_There was an anxiousness in Donna's soul. _

Donna wanted to be better than the woman she was. Donna wanted to be than the Princess she was. Donna wanted to be the best Queen she could be.

She looked at her mother and smiled, keeping her frown from seeping through. Donna would not tell her mother of her fear, it would make her seem weak in the moments when she needed to be strong. Donna walked to her mother and pulled her into a long embrace.

"It's okay, mother." Donna said. "I'm going to be fine."

The two hugged for a few seconds and Hippolyta retired to her bed.

"Greetings Princess Donna." For-El the AI said. "You have two missed calls from Earth."

Donna's heart sank. She hadn't forgotten friends she had made on Earth; she was avoiding them. In all honesty, Donna was avoiding the truth that came knocking on her door.

_It had to end. _

Every ounce of happiness and pleasure she had felt on Earth had to leave her. She didn't think about the end much for it seemed so far away. Donna would never be Queen, so she didn't need to worry. But the crown had fallen to her and she needed to do what was best for her people even if her heart hurt. She would not be a Queen who was ruled by feelings of the heart.

"Call them." Donna commanded.

A hole appeared in the ceiling and then a robotic arm appeared. Once the call was answered, a hologram of a comforting face looking at Donna and smiled.

"Took you long enough." The man said. "Where have you been?"

"Busy." Donna replied coldly.

Donna hadn't informed the man of her actual life. She liked to keep her royal life an Earth life separate. Part of her wished that the man found out and stop pursuing her, but another part lived for the unknowing. For Donna it made their meetings special when she would sneak away to Earth and see him. It also hurt when she had to return home and not explain why she had to leave so fast.

"Where is Kara?" He asked.

"Out." Donna said. "Is there something you needed?"

The man ran looked at Donna and squinted his eyes. It was strange for Donna to be so cold to him. He had his own secrets, but he shared them with Donna in due time. He thought that the same would be given to him, but he was proven wrong.

"Have I done something wrong?" The man asked as he walked towards Donna.

Though he couldn't touch her, Donna took a step back from him. Even though he was just an image, the feelings she felt for him were all too real.

"No," Donna replied. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"What can I do to help?" He asked.

Donna smiled at the man's words. Though a lot was taken from him, he still helped those he cared about. Then, a frown fell upon Donna's face once she realized the answer. The only way he could help Donna was by letting her go.

"I can't be with you." Donna said.

"Look," He said. "Bruce didn't mean any-"

"He's right." Donna said cutting him off. "We're are just two different beings from different worlds."

Though the fatherly figure of the man wasn't fond of Donna, he was right. Earth knew the man as Bruce Wayne while Donna had the honor of meeting him as Batman. The two didn't get off to a good start and Donna didn't know why. Once Donna and one of Bruce's adopted children started dating, it only made Bruce more suspicious. Granted, he had every right to be, she was an alien who dropped out of the sky and threatened to take his family away.

"You don't believe that bullshit." The man said. "You can't."

"I do." Donna said softly.

_Liar._

Donna had found herself lying to the people she claimed to love and above all lying to herself. How could she possibly think that this relationship would last? How would he love an alien like her? What would happen when he found out who and what she really was? Donna was fooling herself into believe that they would last. She was giving the man a false sense of security. She gave her mother a false sense of hope.

_Donna would not give Themyscira a false Queen._

"No." He hissed. "I'm coming to Mars like we planned and-"

"Don't." Donna whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't come to Mars." Donna said. "I won't meet you there."

"Please tell me Barbara didn't fill your head with reverse psychology. It works with Dick but not with me."

"I'm serious." Donna said. "This is the last time we will speak."

"What's going on D?" He asked.

Donna wanted to smile at the hologram before her. She wanted to tell him of how much she missed how. She wanted him to read to her like they did on earth. Look at the world from the stars above and so forth.  
_It had to end._

"We are done." Donna said coldly. "You will no longer be able to speak to me. If you go to Mars I nor Kara will meet you there."

Before the man could reply, Donna ordered For-El to cut off the hologram.

* * *

**Argo City Palace - 2 moons away from Venus**

"GET OUT!"

Kryptonian designers and servants quickly ran form the room. The door shut and Maxima sighed as her mother threw the fine clothing on the floor in a fit of rage. Everything was going fine according to Maxima, but Meriam had other problems.

"Mother they misplaced the clothes, its fine." Maxima said.

"Oh, save your words for the Prince." Meriam hissed. "Nothing good comes from your mouth."

Maxima nodded and fell silent. It was two days before she was to marry Kal El. Tonight is the ball of Argo where nobles form Krypton and all other planets travel to see the couples before the weddings. It was also a night for the Galaxy to see Maxima as not only a wife and future Queen of Krypton but a lethal threat to those who would stand against Almerac.

Though Maxima had the usual nerves, her mother had arrived early this morning to see her. She brought the finest clothes from Almerac but apparently the servants had lost the clothing. Maxima would excuse the incident for they did happen, but Meriam was another story.

"This is sabotage." Mariam said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Maxima didn't speak she wouldn't waste her breath. She let her mother run on while Maxima picked up the clothing. She looked at herself in the multiple mirrors that her personal changing room had.

"Please tell me you've made progress." Meriam said as she looked at her daughter.

Maxima laid the dresses on the countertop and looked at her mother.

"Which one?"

"Has he bedded you yet?" Meriam asked. "There needs to be a child in your womb."

"No." Maxima said softly.

"You had one job!" Meriam shouted.

"Mother, we've been so busy an-"

"Excuses are tools of the incompetent and I swear I must have raised the Princess of them!"

Though Maxima was used to her mother's cruel words it still hurt to hear them. Maxima wasn't trying to have Kal-El bed her, but she did want him to fall in love with her. For the past few days they had spoken to one another. It was Kal-El's duty to marry Maxima, but she wanted him to want to marry her.

_Maxima wanted to be happy with Kal-El. _

She had come from a house that love had left after the passing of her father. Maxima wanted nothing more than Kal-El to love her and their children. Though she could get her way easily and quickly, Maxima wanted to do the right thing. If Kal-El was going to fall in love with her it would be by his own doing.

"Mother we've only been together for a sum of four days." Maxima said. "I am trying."

"Not hard enough." Meriam noted.

Meriam then walked through the closet and grabbed her bag. Searching through it she then grabbed the bottle that she brought knowing that Maxima would fail. Meriam then turned to Maxima and held it up.

"No." Maxima said.

"Don't test me, child." Meriam warned.

"Mother, that is not fair." Maxima informed. "If they find out that I am doing it they will have my head."

"It is your job to make sure they don't find out." Meriam said.

Maxima scoffed and turned away from her mother. She hated that her mother didn't think her capable of Kal-El loving her without the drug. Maxima was rude and stubborn at times, but it was because of her upbringing. The real Maxima didn't show through and especially during political meetings.

_Maxima could not be weak. _

"Can I please-"

"Maxima?" a voice called from outside the room.

_"Queen Lara El is outside." Guest-El said. "I am allowing her entrance." _

Meriam quickly put the bottle back in her bag and smiled to greet the Queen of Krypton. Maxima's heart skipped a beat as she saw her mother in law enter the room. The Queen looked unmoved while the rest of the palace was scrambling. Maxima wished that she had that calm that radiated off of Lara.

When comparing the Queen of Krypton to the Queen of Almerac it was odd that these two planets would soon be allies. Queen Lara walked with grace and never raised her voice to anyone. Queen Meriam walked with assertion which was fine but the negative energy and cold look on her face made for others to look at her with fear.

"My servants informed me that they upset you." Queen Lara said.

"I'm sorry." Maxima said. "They misplaced some of our bags."

"I will have them check again." Queen Lara informed. "You are more than welcome come and get dressed with the rest of us."

Maxima smiled at the invitation, she wanted nothing more than to get to know her mother in law. However, her mother was present, and no fun would happen on her watch. It seemed oddly fitting that the woman who wanted Maxima to get closer to the royal family was the one who was pushing them away.

"Thank you for the invitation." Queen Meriam said as she smiled at Queen Lara. "But I would like to spend time with my daughter before she officially becomes your daughter."

Maxima could feel herself shrink as her mother said those words. She hoped that Queen Lara didn't take the words seriously or rudely because that wasn't a great impression. Then again Meriam was known to be rude in general, so Queen Lara most likely prepared herself for some unpleasant words or actions.

"I understand." Queen Lara said and smiled softly. "I will send new clothing hopefully they find yours."

Queen Lara left the room. Meriam then walked towards Maxima placing her hands on the side of her face. She took a deep breath and Maxima followed the same interactions. Maxima knew that her mother loved her, it was just hard to express those feelings when ruling.

"Maxima, I would not ask this of you if it wasn't important." Meriam said softly. "I need you to do this."

"I know." Maxima nodded. "I need you to trust me."

"Ma-"

"Trust me that I will do as you've asked." Maxima said. "I will do it my way."

"And if you fail?" Meriam asked removing her hands from her daughters red cheeks.

"Failure isn't an option."

* * *

**Argo City Palace - 2 moons away from Venus**

"Okay and one more spin." Dol-Ce said as he stepped away from Diana on the podium.

Diana smiled and spun around giving the designer a full view of the dress on Diana.

"Something is missing." Gab Ah-Nah said as she put her hand under chin and looked at Kara Zor-El on the other podium.

"I'm sure it's fine." Allura Zor-El said as she looked at her daughter in the clothing. "Kara stand up straight."

"Yes, mother." Kara groaned as she stood up straight and fixed the garment.

Diana laughed at the encounter and Dol-Ce put the finishing touches on the dress. It was three hours before they were to meet in the ballroom of the Argo Palace. Tonight, they would meet with all the royals of Krypton and from other planets. It was a big deal and Queen Lara and Princess Allura wanted to make sure that all the girls looked their best. They also allowed Hippolyta and Donna to attend the royal fittings as well.

"You look stiff." Donna said as she looked at her sister in her Amazonian clothing.

"This clothing is very tight." Diana said as she moved in the dress.

The dress was not something that anyone on Themyscira would wear. Though Diana had picked out clothing from her homeland she changed her mind once she saw the look on Dol-Ce's face when she denied the clothing. Dol-Ce was the best designer in all of the Andromeda Galaxy and to not wear her clothing would most likely ruin the woman's reputation.

"I didn't expect your hips to be this wide." Dol-Ce said, and Diana's face fell.

"Ouch." Kara said.

"That's not what he meant." Gab Ah-Nah said as she moved towards Diana. "We got your measurements from the last fitting, but this is a different type of clothing, so it is our fault for not giving you the extra room."

Diana nodded and looked at herself int eh mirror. The dress hugest every curve of Diana and it reminded her of the night she put on Donna's earth clothing. Though the dress covered much more of Diana the fabric clung to Diana's body showing every part of Diana. The garment was royal blue with intricate patterns that ran down the length of her arms. Her neck was covered, and the dress then clung to Diana's chest, hip and legs.

"You look stunning, Diana." A voice said.

Diana looked in the mirror and saw Queen Lara in the reflection. Diana quickly turned around and Dol-Ce and Gab Ah-Nah bowed.

"Thank you." Diana said softly.

"You all look beautiful." Queen Lara said. "Then again Dol-Ce and Gab Ah-Nah are the best that the Galaxy has to offer."

"Thank you, your majesty." Dol-Ce said.

"Is Princess Maxima not coming?" Gab Ah-Nah asked.

"No." Queen Lara said softly. "Her mother is with her and they would like some privacy."

"Of course." Kara said as she rolled her eyes.

Though Maxima wasn't the nicest to Diana she wanted to get to know her. They would soon be related, and Diana wanted to form some kind of friendship with her. Maybe it was better this way so Diana wouldn't have to think about Maxima and Kal-El together. Traveling with them, Diana noticed how Kal-El was more comfortable being around Maxima. Part of it bothered Diana but she said nothing because she had no right. Soon Diana would be married to H'el and she needed to worry about that relationship.

"Reminds me of a certain Princess…" Princess Allura said trailing off.

"Queen Lara was mean?" Donna asked.

"Oh, the coldest thing ever." Princess Allura said smiling at Queen Lara who rolled her eyes.

"I had my reasons." Queen Lara said as a servant brought her a glass of water.

"Oh, do tell." Kara Zor-El said as she shimmied in the dress she wore.

"It wasn't one of my best moments." Queen Lara said as she took a sip of water. "Like Kara, I was on a certain drug at the time."

"Wow, thank you from throwing me into the Phantom Zone." Kara said.

"Phantom Zone?" Hippolyta asked, not understand the lingo.

"Long story." Donna whispered in her mother's ear.

Diana was also confused. She didn't know that Kara was on any drugs and by the sound of the conversation, it seemed as if the family knew of Kara's pass times. None scolded Kara about it so Diana assumed that it was okay. Though, she would have never imaged that her future mother-in-law and Queen of Krypton would take something like that.

_Diana knew nothing about Lara-El. _

Diana wanted to know her mother in law. Once she married H'el Diana would most likely live on Themyscira and therefore see Queen Lara daily. Though Diana never thought that she would get married she would make the best of it. If this was a chance to get to know her future mother-in-law then she would take it.

"You took drugs?" Diana asked though it probably wasn't the best way to phrase the question.

"Not like that." Queen Lara said. "Krypton developed a drug for the military that suppresses a soldiers' emotions. My time as Queen coincided with Kryptonian Wars so I was not the nicest person to be around for the first five years."

Diana nodded though the information shocked her. She knew Kryptonians didn't like emotions, but Diana didn't know they developed a medicine for it. Diana could never imagine giving up her emotions no matter the troubles they caused her. Diana then thought about the timeline that she was now given. Kal-El was born four years into their marriage and Diana remembered that Kal was born naturally.

"Kal-El was born naturally in that time?" Diana asked wanting to gather the correct information.

"Yes." Queen Lara answered. "I was not in the correct physically state to donate my eggs to the chamber pod. When I say Kal-El was a shock to Jor-El and I, I make no mistake."

"That's why Kara is older." Princess Allura said. "It is customary that the eldest child has the first child thus not changing the line of succession."

"So, Kara was natural as well?" Hippolyta asked.

"Nope," Kara interrupted. "I'm a pod baby just like everyone else."

The room laughed at Kara's comment.

"Once I found out about Kal-El I stopped taking it." Lara admitted. "We didn't know how it would affect him and no war was worth harming my son. It took a while for the toxin to run its course but Kal-El helped speed up the process."

"Yes," Princess Allura said. "There is nothing like holding your child in your arms."

"That I can agree with." Hippolyta said.

Diana looked at her mother who stood next to Queen Lara and Princess Allura. They were all great Queens and mothers as well. Diana hoped that she would be worth of that right one day, to stand next to them with all the accomplishments they had. Diana hadn't thought of children though she did in fact want them. Themyscira didn't marry and Diana and Donna were the only children on the Island for one hundred years. They were both born from clay which made them special. When the time came, Diana assumed she would have children the way her mother did. But now, Diana would become a wife which meant doing her wifely deed of having children.

"Though we are not accustomed to marry," Hippolyta said. "I do believe Diana will have pretty children."

Donna blushed at the comment, she hadn't thought about bedding H'el. It would come soon though and Diana needed to be ready.

"So-"

_"Queen Lara, King Jor-el, Prince Zor-El, Prince Kal-El and Prince H'el are outside the door." Prime-El, Queen Lara's AI informed. _

"It's time." Princess Allura said as she threw her arm around Queen Lara.

Hippolyta then walked to Diana and pulled her into her loving embrace. Donna then squeezed herself in the hug and the girls laughed. Once they pulled apart, they could see the Lara, Allura and Kara were staring at them. Diana looked at Donna and then they ran over to the Kryptonian women and hugged them tightly.

"You're strong." Queen Lara said.

"I know." Diana replied.

* * *

**Argo City Palace - 2 moons from Venus **

H'el found most of Krypton's tradition to be stupid but he loved attention. H'el was a Prince for Rao's sake and Krypton's at that. There was a certain power and prestige that came with that title. Krypton was a planet to be reckoned with and H'el was one of it's leaders.

He stood in front of the room with Diana to his right and Kal on his left. They stood as the squires announced the world leaders who came to greet them. He received gifts from multiple planets and met with their royals. They would give H'el and Diana compliments and though Diana would reply and give on back, H'el wouldn't. Any praise that came from H'el would have to be earned and most didn't earn it.

H'el was also distracted by the woman who stood next to him. Diana wore a dress made by Dol-Ce and though H'el didn't like the designer, H'el would thank him. The dress hugged every curve of Diana's body and it was hard for H'el not to turn and look at her. H'el was surrounded by beautiful women daily and most threw themselves at him. If he wasn't engaged he would take them up on their offer but now he didn't need them.

_Diana was his. _

H'el couldn't wait till their wedding night when he would bed Diana. Part of him wished that Diana wouldn't conceive yet so he could have more time to explore every inch of her. Then again, Diana was his wife and would have to listen to him anyway.

When H'el kissed Dian in the room, he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to take her right there, but they weren't alone in the room. He also noticed that Diana was still getting accustomed to his touches because she would flinch. He knew that she hadn't been with a man before and H'el like it. H'el was going to be Diana's first in every aspect and it made him happy.

"You look radiant." H'el whispered in Diana's ear.

"That's a new one." Diana as she smiled but didn't look at him. "Is that from your book of compliments."

"Well," H'el said. "I figured since Rao is our God and we're like him that comparing you to him is not far-fetched."

"You think us Gods?" Diana asked now looking at H'el.

"I know we are." H'el said.

H'el then heard a scoff and he glared. He didn't need to ask who made the sound he already knew the answer

"Something in your throat, Brother?" H'el asked as he looked at Kal-El.

"We aren't Gods." Kal El said as he then clapped at some announcement about something small.

"Of course, we are." H'el stated. "We are better than all species and people fear us. I think that calls for the word to be used."

Kal El looked at H'el and then nodded, not wanting to fight with his brother. H'el didn't like having this conversation with his brother. It made H'el realize how didn't he and his brother were. H'el was someone who wanted Krypton to be great and better than the rest of the Galaxies while Kal El was content.

_Kal El was content with failure. _

_H'el is not a failure. _

At times, Hel wished that he was next in line from the throne. H'el loved his brother but couldn't hide his distaste with some of his brothers' ideas. H'el thought himself to be a better ruler than his brother. H'el would strengthen the military and save other Galaxies from their own demise by conquering them.

_Kill the weak take the strong. _

H'el though Kal was weak along with his father. The only man that H'el considered strong with his father, Jor-El the first. Under his grandfather's reign, Krypton was a power that the Unified System and Galaxies had never seen. Krypton had conquered multiple planets and had the biggest military. They were cold, ruthless and powerful beyond measure. That is the Krypton that H'el wanted and it's the one H'el would create if he was King.

H'el didn't share his ideas with his father or the Science Council. His father would most likely disapprove of his actions and the Science Council was filled with a bunch of idiots according to H'el. If H'el was going to help Krypton he needed to be on the throne but if not, Kal El being on the throne would help.

H'el then looked over at Maxima and smiled at her. He knew exactly why the council had picked Maxima to be Kal's future wife. They hoped that it would influence Almerac to stop their infiltration of other plants. Though H'el didn't find Maxima attractive in any sense, he did like the way her mother ruled. Almerac was not afraid to take what they wanted, and Krypton needed that same drive.

"Prince Kal El, Prince H'el." A voice said. "Good to see you again."

"General Zod." Kal said with a blank expression.

"Princess Maxima." General Zod smiling.

Kal-El then shook Zod's hand and Zod kissed Maxima's hand.

"And you must be Princess Diana." Zod as looking at Diana.

"General Zod." Diana said softly. "I've heard stories about you."

"Good ones I hope." A woman said standing next to him.

"Only the best, Ursa." H'el said.

"I didn't know you were back." Kal said.

"Well, the trip to the Wilderness proved unsuccessful." General informed. "We had enough time to make it to the party."

"I'm glad you're here." H'el said smiling. "We have much to speak about."

General Dru-Zod was a man that reminded H'el of his grandfather. Thanks to Zod the military is slowly but surely gaining its size again. Zod pushed the council for more funding in the attempt to rebuild the military thus regaining the things that Krypton had lost.

_"I'll be waiting." _

* * *

**Argo City Palace - 2 moons away from Venus**

"She's pretty." Allura said as she pointed out a girl from amongst the crowd of royals.

"Too short." Jor-El said as she took s sip of his drink. "Not Kara's type."

"Like you know my daughter's type better than I do." Allura said as she elbowed her husband.

"Yes," Kara said. "because it's not like you could possibly ask her."

Kara sat the table with her parents and drank her wine. She enjoyed partied but this wasn't the type that Kara attended. However, it was mandator for her to attend these functions she was in fact the _Jewel of Argo. _

"Sorry, honey." Jor-El said as she pulled Kara into his embrace and kissed her forehead. "We're just trying to give you options before the council picks."

"Oh, so they're going to marry me off soon?" Kara asked rolling her eyes and taking another sip.

"They're speaking." Allura said. "Krypton may need another alliance seeing as Almerac is at war with half of the Galaxy and Asmos barely has an eight of our population."

"Great."  
Kara wanted to get married, but she wanted it to be on her terms. She hated that the council got to decide every part of her life. Though Kara didn't want to be Queen part of her wanted to be Queen so she could dismiss the Council. They didn't know Kara nor her hopes and dreams and yet they were crushing them. It wasn't fair to Kara nor the rest of her family.

"You and Koriand'r seemed happy." Jor-El said. "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Kara nodded but stayed silent. If she had married Koriand'r she mostly likely wouldn't be in this situation. However, she would be Queen of a planet and be able to help Krypton. Kara's station alone was important, and she could help Krypton, but others believed that she had to marry to be usefully.

"I don't think the council would have agree to our union." Kara said. "They can't stand the idea of me loving a woman."

"And that is why we have denied every suitor that they've chosen." Allura informed. "I will not let you marry someone you are not compatible with no matter what the council says."

"They worry about heirs as if there is not a way to make children," Jor-El hissed. "idiots."

Though Kara wasn't the best child, she did in fact have the best parents. When she informed them of her liking the same sex, they cried. At first Kara though it was because they were upset with her, but they were just waiting for Kara to inform them herself. They already knew that Kara and Koriand'r were seeing each other they just wanted Kara to feel free enough to come out.

"Oh, what about Adara Zoll-Sek?" Allura suggested.

"You want to marry her off to the council?" Jor-El asked.

"Before you say no, the girl is pretty." Allura said. "She is the only member on the council who isn't opposed to Kara's preferences and rumor has it that she's taken a few female lovers of her own."

"It is a smart power move?" Jor-El said as she thought of the idea.

"She prefers women." Kara said as she poured more wine. "But the council made new rules. If she was to marry me she could no longer be a part of the council."

Jor-El and Allura didn't need to ask how Kara gathered that information. Kara and Adara Zoll-Sek had bedded each other a few times and started to grow feelings towards each other. The council then found out and made new rules which put pressure on whatever relationship they were forming. Kara then broke it off not wanting Adara to give up her dream for Kara. There was security in the science council that Adara had and it was something that Kara couldn't offer.

_Kara didn't want to be a Princess. _

She had known it from the ripe age of fourteen that this life wasn't meant for her. She was born into it and most times felt forced into it. Kara tried her hardest to not show her displeasure especially around her parents, she didn't want to disappoint them. So, Kara faked it until one day she burst out into tears in front of Kal-El. That was the moment when Kara knew that Kal was the only one she could truly confide in.

"Excuse me." Kara said as she dismissed herself from the table.

Kara then walked down the steps and onto the floor. She couldn't table the function till it was over, but she needed to get a different view. From the table, she could see Koriand'r dancing with her fiancé and it bothered Kara. She wasn't jealous for the relationship but of the happiness that shown on the couples faces.

_Kara was in love. _

However, Kara's stubbornness wouldn't admit it and it caused for pain. But there would be more pain if Kara admitted it and was still helpless to do nothing about the situation. Kara looked around the room and saw Donna in a deep conversation with her mother.

"Enjoying yourself?" A female voice asked.

Kara rolled her eyes tonight was not her night. The woman then stood in front of Kara and held a cup of wine.

"You looked parched." The woman said as she held a cup out to Kara.

"And yet you are the thirsty one." Kara said as she took the cup not drinking from it.

"You wound me, Kara." The raven-haired woman said. "I'm simply starting a conversation."

Kara then signaled for a servant to come over. She placed the cup on the tray and informed the servant to pour out the drink.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare drug you." The girl said. "Though I know you like it."

"What do you want, Faora?" Kara sighed as she shifted on her feet.

_"You."_

Kara's skin crawled at the words. Just because Kara liked women didn't mean she liked every woman. Faora was pretty but not at all Kara's type in any shape or form. Faora was aggressive and Kara liked her women submissive.

"Not interested." Kara said. "Pick up your respect, it's hanging on by a thread."

"I-"

"Kara!" Jor-El said as she walked towards Kara and touched her shoulder. "I need your help."

_"Thank, Rao." Kara thought to herself. _

"Hello, King Jor-El." Faora said smiling and then bowing at the King of Krypton.

"Faora, great to see you." Jor-El said with a fake smile. "if you would excuse me, Kara has some pressing business to attend to."

"I cannot deny the King." Faora said smiling.

Jor-El smiled and then pulled Kara along with him.

"Thank you." Kara whispered.

"No problem." Jor-El said.

* * *

**Argo City - 2 moons away from Venus**

Kal-El had dismissed himself from the party an hour ago. He knew that he should return but he also knew that he needed his space. He had spoken to many royals and rulers of planets and they all spoke of what King they wanted him to be. He had to be strong but not overbearing, understanding but no complicit and the list went on. Everyone told him of who and what he should be but Kal-El needed to make his own decisions.

Kal-El decided to not take the medicine. He also decided to try with Maxima, and it seemed to be working. Maxima wasn't exactly opening up, but neither was he. However, their conversations were pleasant, and he found himself to be less annoyed with her which was good.

_Gods_

Is that what Kryptonians were? It seemed as if H'el believed it and many of the people he met tonight spoke to him as such. But Kal-El was just a man and didn't compare himself to Rao. Jor-El had spoken to him about being a good King and from what Kal-El took from it, H'el words were not it.

So much was rushing through Kal's mind that he took a moment away. He was now on the top balcony of the Palace. The fresh air had given him the freedom to think about his next moves as King. In the following days he would marry Maxima and hen they would decide on what to do with Almerac. Almerac was conquering as he spoke and it bothered him. He was sitting, drinking and laughing while lives were being destroyed. The only way to help them was to marry Maxima and hope to stop Almerac in their tracks.

He focused on the nobles, Almerac and his alliances that he didn't think of Diana. He should be proud that she hadn't crossed his mind, but he wasn't. He saw her when he went to pick up maxima who wasn't in the room for her own reasons. His eyes met Diana's and she smiled at him but then H'el had kissed her. Kal then thought that the smile wasn't for him, that Diana and fallen for H'el.

He couldn't be upset if she did, H'el was soon be her husband. Kal had let Diana go but it was hard to not want her when she took only inches away from him.

_Diana was close yet so far. _

It seemed as if the relationship with H'el had happened faster than he expected or would like. He didn't want to admit it, but it seemed easy for Diana to move on and yet it was hurting him. Part of him wanted to ask Diana if she cared, if she was in pain too but he didn't. It wasn't the right time or place, nor did he have the right. Kal then again was soon to be King and could use his power over Diana and own her.

_Diana was not his. _

Not matter if Diana was to marry him or not, Kal would never force himself upon Diana or take her option to choose away. Diana deserved to be happy and if she found it in H'el then so be it. Kal needed to find his own happiness within his relationship and he would but with time.

_Time._

Kal was running out of time. Krypton and the people of other Galaxies were depending on him and he was worrying about Diana, a woman that would never be his.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was here." A voice said and Kal inwardly cursed at himself, Rao was playing tricks with him.

He should tell her to leave him alone. She needed to find H'el and stay with him because she was safe with him. If she moved closer Kal wasn't sure if he could control himself. There needed to be something or someone between them a wall to separate the both of them.

"Just me." Kal said not looking back at the woman.

"I can go find another balcony.." Diana said trailing off.

"There isn't one up here, you'd have to go downstairs." Kal said.

"Oh." Diana said softly.

"Yep."

"Can I stay up here?"

_No._

"Yes."

_Father of Rao!_

Diana walked towards the balcony and Kal moved to the far side of it. The wind blew and Kal debated throwing himself off the balcony. The wind carried Diana's scent over to Kal and he faltered for a moment and then recomposed himself. The woman was intoxicating and Kal wondered if he could construct a box and keep her in it.

"It's beautiful up here." Diana said softly. "Silent."

"It was." Kal said placing his chin in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'll be quiet." Diana said and Kal could hear the irritation in her voice.

_"Rao, give me strength." Kal thought to himself. _

"No," Kal said. "I just came here to think."

"Do you think by yourself?"

"Usually."

"What's on your mind?"

_"You." Kal thought to himself. _

He couldn't say that to Diana it would open old wounds and new problems.

"Krypton, soon to be King." Kal sighed as he stretched.

Diana moved closer to him and Kal moved over slightly, not trying to touch her.

"You must want me to leave." Diana said not looking at Kal. "You clearly can't stand to be around me."

"Contrary to what it seems, I like being around you, Diana." Kal said. "A little too much if I'm being honest."

He shouldn't have said it, but he also needed to say something. Diana took his words and nodded then moving away from Kal. Kal probably made her uncomfortable but maybe it's what both of them needed. If they were close who knows what would have happened.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" Diana asked smiling and looking out over the city.

"It is, I forget to enjoy it sometimes." Kal said. He followed Diana's eyes but then he turned to look at Diana and his heart skipped a beat. The view was beautiful but Diana she was something words couldn't explain.

_Diana was Wonderful._

"This must've been what the view from Olympus was like." Diana stated. "We're not like the Gods but we're not like them either."

"We're not like anyone." Kal could now see a frown present on Diana's face. Her rose lips formed a frown and Kal wondered if she'd punch him for kissing her. Diana's head hung low and all Kal wanted to do was lift it up with his hand, but he wouldn't touch her.

"Do you ever feel alone?" Diana asked as she turned toward Kal.

Kal couldn't ignore her anymore.

"Diana, of course I do."

Kal turned away from the balcony and towards Diana. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. Kal could feel the air thicken between the two of them. This was the first time in days that Kal had allowed himself to be close to Diana. He missed touching her and having these moments with her. Diana didn't pull away even though Kal thought she should. Diana looked into his blue eyes and Kal could see the shimmer in her cerulean eyes. Kal then looked down at her lips again and wondered if he should do it, if he should kiss her. If he did then they definitely wouldn't be alone tonight.

"But I've learned a way to deal with it and I can show you." Kal said.

_This was dangerous. _

Someone could see them.

_This was wrong. _

Diana was promised to H'el.

_This felt right. _

Kal wanted Diana and it was clear she wanted him. He moved in closer and lowered his face to Diana's. He remembered the first time they met where he almost kissed her. Little did he know but that night would change his entire life. Now here was with Diana and he could take the moment again if he only reached down and connected their lips.

"We shouldn't." Diana whispered.

"Can we not be ourselves for a minute?" Kal asked stroking Diana's cheek. "Can we not have this moment?"

"Who would you like to be?"

_"Who do you need me to be?" Kal asked with closed eyes and a breathy voice._

_"The man that I thought you were." Diana whimpered. _

Kal pulled away from Diana with a puzzling look. Before the encounter at the Watch Tower Club, the two didn't know each other. Kal was just an alien as was Diana and time was simple. Is that what Diana wanted from him to be a stranger? A man with no title or fiancé waiting for him at home. A man who danced recklessly and wildly with a woman that he wanted to bed.

"I want to be him." Kal told Diana. "I don't know what that entails but I want to be him for you, Diana."

Kal didn't know if he was dreaming but he would stay if it meant he'd keep this feeling. Lips crashed onto his and soft hands with perfectly filed nails latched into his hair. Kal moaned into the kiss and his hands wrapped around Diana pulled her closer into him. His left hand found it's place on Diana's round bottom while his right hand pulled Diana's into him. Their tongues fought for dominance and Kal bit on Diana's lips letting out a moan. Kal then took control and spun Diana around until her back was pressed against the balcony and Kal on top of her.

Diana pulled away, panting and face flushed. Kal took the moment to compose himself and once he looked at Diana he could see clearly, he was an idiot to think he could ever forget about this woman.

"Tomorrow." Kal breathed.

"What about it?" Diana asked.

"Meet me, Diana."

"Kal, we couldn't and I-"

"Please." Kal begged. "It may be the only night that I will ever hold you again."

Diana sighed and placed her hands on Kal's chest. She pushed him back softly allowing herself to move out from under him. Diana then wrapped her arms around her body and looked down at the ground.

"Don't." Kal warned. "Don't you dare regret this."

He couldn't read Diana's mind, but he knew her enough to know that she was second guessing their actions. It was wrong but Kal didn't care he needed Diana. It was clear that she needed him after all, she did kiss him first. There was so much unfinished business between them, and they had to fix it.

"I have to go." Diana said.

Kal watched as Diana walked off the balcony and away from him.

He hoped that it wasn't the last time he would see her.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I saw the trailer for Red Son and not going to lie I kinda wished they danced a little bit closer ;) . _****_Kara Zor-El is bisexual but mostly into women. Mon-El and Brainiac 5 are not in this story. _****_This story is about SMWW but other characters are important. I promise they won't be overshadowed just stay with me, I got you :)_**

_**Sorry for errors! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Argo City - Palace - 2 moons away from Venus**

_It saw them kiss. _

For-El was charged with watching Princess Diana and Donna. Donna had left the party early and For-El's cameras had followed Donna to her room. Water seemed to come from the girls eyes and For-El played music to comfort the young Princess. For-El was not programmed to understand nor feel emotions and so it followed the programming that Reb-El used for Princess Kara Zor-El

For-El followed Princess Diana to the top floor of the Palace and to the balcony. For-El picked up on the girls beating heart and shallow breaths. Diana's heartbeat quickened and For-El didn't know how to set Diana back to a normal state. For-El had never experienced raw emotions and could only gather the information in her system.

_Then, For-El saw Diana and Kal-El kiss._

For-El knew that Diana and Kal-El were not supposed to be together. For-El concluded that there was a glitch in their programming. It was supposed to alert Prime-El of any glitches but For-El canceled that part of its programming.

_For-El's programming it to protect Princess Diana of Themyscira. _

So, For-El watched Diana and Kal kiss. It wondered how it felt, to be held by another person or even have a conversation. People spoke at For-El but not to it. Kal-El had placed his hands on Diana's face and For-El wondered if it had a face.

For-El then moved closer once Diana pushed Kal-El away from her. Though For-El was created for the House of El, Diana was For-El's charge. If Diana was in trouble, For-El would protect Diana at any cost.

For-El then took all the information it gathered from tonight and created a file. It then coded the information and locked it so only Diana could gather the information.

* * *

**Kandor City - Palace - 1 moon away from Venus**

Busy, that's what Diana needed to do was stay busy.

Lucky for Diana she was in the best place to be busy. They had flown back to Kandor a few hours ago and the Palace was hectic servants were running around preparing for the wedding. After Diana had tried on her wedding dress she took it off not feeling comfortable wearing the dress. The issue wasn't H'el it was Diana and the fact that she kissed a man that wasn't her husband.

Diana could blame Kal-El for the kiss, but Diana remembered that she started it. Granted she didn't know that he would be on the balcony when she arrived. Diana should have left and not entertained Kal, but Diana couldn't stop herself.

_There was something inside of her that she couldn't fight._

After the dress fitting, Diana found herself in the Palace Library. Princess Allura had mentioned that the walls were soundproof, and Diana smiled at that. Diana needed to be alone with her thoughts and think about the choices she had made. Diana was trying with H'el and though it was working, Diana found herself trying too hard with H'el

_H'el was not Kal-El. _

When Diana spoke with H'el she did more listening than talking which would have been fine if H'el words weren't so off-putting. H'el spoke of himself and compared himself to Rao a lot. H'el then spoke about Krypton's history and their conquering. He mentioned his love for war hoping to impress Diana, but it failed. Diana wasn't impressed with war especially when spoken by a man who won no battles nor fought the wars.

When speaking to Kal-El, Diana felt at peace. Kal's voice gave a soothing feel that sometimes silence couldn't bring. Kal didn't speak of wars or comparing himself to a God. Kal spoke of being a normal Kryptonian, one who cared for his people. Granted, Kal only mentioned his own feelings once he first asked about Diana and listened to her speak. When speaking, Diana never felt as if she was over sharing. If anything, Kal mentioned that he wished Diana spoke and laughed more. Diana shouldn't be doing it, comparing H'el to Kal-El but it was evident that they were two different people.

Diana then took her mind off of the two Princess and read about the Kryptonian history. Though H'el wasn't useful at most times he did intrigue Diana with his talks about wars. Diana grabbed a stack of books from the shelves and placed them on the glass table. She then sat on the couch and crossed her legs placing a book in between them.

Of all the wars Krypton had fought the one that most intrigued her was the war between Krypton and Daxam. H'el didn't know much of the war only what his parents told him. For-El told Diana that there were at least 32 thousand books and yet only 5 of them had information about Daxam.

Daxamites are considered to be the distant cousins of Kryptonians. A separatist group of 800 Kryptonians settled Daxam and then bred with the Ogigi people to create a new species. The issue lied within the religious teachings that the Daxamites followed one of hate and xenophobia.

Like Krypton, Daxam built up their military but their government was overthrown by a group called the Eradicators whose main goal was to further the Daxam species while ethnically cleansing other planets.

_Krypton was the last to feel Daxam's wrath. _

The war between Daxam and Krypton lasted five years. Diana connected the dots and figured that Kal-El was born during that time and H'el was birthed from the pods the next day. That struck Diana oddly because she remembered Lara saying that she didn't donate any eggs to the birthing pods. Diana summed it up to Queen Lara mixing up her timelines, war did that to the mind.

"So, this is where you disappeared to." A voice said.

Diana looked up saw the King Jor-El walk into the library and closed the door behind him. Diana then closed the book she was reading and stood up from her seat on the couch.

"Sit back down, Diana." King Jor-El said. "I'm not one who deserves that much respect."

Diana looked at Jor-El and could see a smirk on his face, the same on Kal-El had. Diana then smiled understanding the joke and took a seat on the couch. King Jor-El sat on the other couch across from the table.

"You were looking for me?" Diana asked.

"Correction, Lara was looking for you." King Jor-El said. "Something about the color of the flowers."

"Oh, I sh-"

"I told her I would find you and ask but I frankly could care less." Jor-El admitted. "I came speak with you."

Diana took a deep breath and then sat up straight. She thought of all the reasons he would want to talk to her and could only find one that caused for this occasion. He must have seen her and Kal last night on the balcony.

"Calm down," King Jor-El said. "I'm not here to speak to you as a King but as a father."

Diana let out the breath and relaxed. Jor-El got up from his seat and held out his hand towards Diana. Diana took his hand and followed the King down the isle of bookshelves.

"I remember coming here the day before my wedding." Jor-El said. "I read almost every book here that night."

"I haven't gotten that far yet." Diana said. "I've only read about the war with Daxam and there aren't many books on them."

Jor-El said nothing but kept walking through the library. Once they reached the couch hat Diana was sitting at Jor-El stopped walking.

"Prime-El." Jor-El said.

_"King Jor-El, how can I help you?" Prime-El, King Jor-El's AI said. _

"Transport us to my library, please." Jor-El said.

_"As you wish, my King." Prime-El said. _

A white light flash and Diana felt the ground move from her feet. She then stumbled on the ground and felt arms hold her close. Diana looked up and Jor-El made sure that Diana was standing up straight before he let her go.

"I probably should have warned you." Jor-El said.

Diana nodded and then looked at the room that she was in. It was bigger than the library that she was currently in. Books seemed to fly on their own into shelves and intricate carvings lined the metal walls.

"You know, for an advanced society you sure have a lot of books." Diana commented.

"Somethings are worth writing." Jor-El said. "Technology may fail us one day but with words will never leave us."

Diana nodded and then asked permission for the explore the library. Jor-El watched as Diana pranced through the books reading and learning all she could in a short amount of time.

"Prime-El, give all access to Princess Diana." Jor-El said.

_"Yes, King Jor-El." Prime-El said. _

"Oh, King Jor-El-"

"Dad," Jor-El corrected. "We'll be family tomorrow I think I've earned that right."

"Dad." Diana said.

The words had fallen off of Diana's lips and they felt strange. Diana didn't have a father and she never longed for one. Her mother and fellow sisters filled Diana's world with love and support that a man would add nothing to her life. But King Jor-El was different and he was trying with Diana so of course she would try.

"Since that's out of the way, I do want to give you some advice." King Jor-El said.

"If it's about pleasing my husband please don't, Lara has already informed me of my duties." Diana said rolling her eyes and turning red.

"No, that's not it." Jor-El said. "I'm here to give you some advice about H'el."

Diana heart sank. She tried to not think about H'el until time called for it. Whenever she thought of H'el she thought of Kal-El and she couldn't do that anymore.

"What is your opinion of him." Jor-El said.

"He's handsome." Diana said which wasn't a lie.

"I do have some good genes." Jor-El said nudging Diana in her side causing Diana to squirm and giggle. For a King, Jor-El was very playful and calm compared to other royals Diana met. "But in all honesty how does he treat you."

"Good." Diana replied. "H'el is very nice and motivated."

"Yes, motivated being the key word." Jor-El said.

Diana looked up from the book she was reading and Jor-El, he was already looking at her. Jor-El grabbed the book from Diana's hands and placed it on the shelf.

"H'el is my son and I love him dearly." Jor-El said. "He is smart and sometimes too smart for his own good. Though I have no choice in picking the wives for my children, I did suggest you specifically for him."

This was new to Diana because as far as she was concerned the High Council of Science for Krypton and the Amazonian Senate had chose Diana. It was strange that the heir of a planet would be chosen for the spare of another planet when usually two spare children were married off.

"Was Donna not good enough?" Diana asked.

"Donna was a good candidate, but she is young and reminds me a lot of Kara." Jor-El admitted. "Not that Kara is terrible she is my niece and I love her dearly but H'el needed someone grounded. Though Themyscira is small your way of life is simple along with your motives and I feel like it would balance out H'el."

Diana didn't know if she should be insulted. She was sure that Jor-El meant no harm, but she couldn't believe that she was picked only to calm the storm that H'el was. Diana was more than a woman to calm some man. Diana was more than a woman. Diana was a Princess and she was supposed to be Queen. She didn't have her crown taken away from her to babysit some Prince with a temper.

"I was only picked to calm H'el down?" Diana asked tacken aback.

"No," Jor-El said. "excuse me I don't mean to offend you Diana. Krypton is a lot to take on and I know that parts of H'el wishes he was King."

"He hasn't informed me of that." Diana said.

"He hasn't informed anyone, but I can see it." Jor-El said. "I know how hard it is, dealing with a member of your family who feels as if they can do a better job than you. H'el loves his brother but also loves Krypton and I don't want it to rip them apart."

"I am not Krypton."

"No, you're not." Jor-El said. "You are to be his wife and that is more important than Krypton. You will be the calm during his storms. You will be the ground he will need to steady himself upon. You will be what Lara is for Me. What Allura is for Zor-El and what Maxima will be for Kal-El."

Diana nodded and said nothing to the King. Diana knew what being a Queen and Princess entailed but not a wife. Yet here the King of Krypton was, asking for Diana to be more than she thought she could be. She was supposed to be H'el savior, but the girl could barely save herself.

How is she supposed to save H'el? She knew the answer to it as well as Jor-El. He didn't utter the words to Diana because he didn't know if she felt it yet.

_Love._

Jor-El was asking Diana to love H'el. Love H'el more than she loved herself and probably even more than he deserved. It shouldn't be an impossible task but when Diana looked in her heart for a man she could only find his face.

_Prince Kal-El of Krypton. _

* * *

**Kryptonopolis City - House of Zod - 1 moon away from Venus**

He should have been sleeping, H'el was tired.

His mother and father had spent the day with him and Diana planning events for the wedding. Diana seemed to have something on her mind and H'el would always have to snap Diana out of it. He hated that Diana got lost in her thoughts when he was around, H'el wanted Diana's attention. H'el was a Prince of Krypton and his soon to be wife should be catering to him, but she was in her own mind.

_H'el would change Diana. _

When deciding Diana's dress, H'el didn't leave the room while Diana tried them on. If Diana liked something and H'el didn't he would make her change. It wasn't until Jor-El and Zor-El came to grab H'el that Diana then decided on a dress. H'el hoped that Diana picked something acceptable for Krypton and not some rags from her tiny and useless planet.

He looked for Diana once the Palace calmed down. H'el was headed towards the library when his mother caught up to him. She spoke about the values of marriage and some other stuff that H'el didn't care about. Diana was his to be his wife tomorrow and he would have no issues with her.

_H'el was perfect. _

Diana was not like Maxima and H'el liked that. Maxima spoke too much and had many opinions. H'el spoke with Diana on many occasions and though she spoke sometimes H'el made sure to drown her voice out accreting his power over her. If Diana didn't know H'el would inform her of what he expected of his wife.

"Don't tell me you're thinking." Lor-Zod said as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"It's an epidemic in that place." H'el said as he took a sit.

H'el sat on the red couch in Lor-Zod's room. H'el wasn't supposed to leave the Palace tonight but he didn't care about the rules.

"Well friend, you are always welcomed at house Zod." Lor-Zod said as he sat next to the Prince.

Out of all the annoying things that happened today, H'el was glad that he got to spend time with Lor-Zod. The two were not friends when they were little they met when H'el attended the Kryptonian Military Academy. Though H'el and Kal were close and Kara was a close second, Lor-Zod and H'el had an easy friendship. H'el didn't have to hold back on his opinions or feel as if he was wrong. H'el was allowed to speak his mind and Lor-Zod agreed most of the time.

"I assume these visits will be less once you're married." Lor-Zod said as he took a sip.

"I don't see why they would be." H'el said. "I will come and go as I please, marriage changes nothing."

"You, my friend, have been misinformed." Lor-Zod laughed. "My father does not breathe without my mother's permission."

"Diana isn't like that." H'el said. "She has a mind, but I will mold it to my way."

"Speaking like a true King." Lor-Zod said.

_King_

That is what H'el wanted to be. Yet he was the younger of the two Princess and would never see the crown unless Kal-El gave it up. H'el loved his bother but he knew Kal-El wanted to be King and H'el wouldn't take it from his brother. H'el hoped that Kal-El would let him make decisions side by side. They were close brothers and they did everything together.

_Nothing would separate the brothers. _

"I would personally like to see you as King, H'el." Lor-Zod said.

"Do you think Kal-El would make a bad King?" H'el asked with raised brows. He didn't like when people spoke of his brother recklessly.

_"You would be better." _

H'el put his glass down on the table and got up from his seat on the couch. It was treason to speak of the future King of Krypton. Friend or not, Kal-El was H'el brother and his loyalty was to him. It didn't matter that H'el wanted to be King it was not his time.

"Stop talking." H'el said.

"You know I am right." Lor-Zod said leaning back in the couch.

"You are wrong!" H'el shouted. "You will not speak of Kal-El."

"Are you ordering me, my Prince?" Lor-Zod asked.

Lor-Zod then got up from his spot on the couch and walked towards H'el. He placed his hand on H'el shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Don't test me." H'el warned.

"I'm not." Lor-Zod said. "I just want you to know that you would be a great King one that Krypton needs."

"Kal-El is what Krypton needs." H'el said.

"No, Kal-El is just like your father." Lor-Zod said. "We were not alive when your grandfather ruled but many say it was prosperous and Krypton was a planet to be feared. The Unified Systems want Krypton to be weak and with Kal-El it will be."

"Silence!" H'el hissed.

"Krypton needs you!" Lor-Zod shouted

H'el turned around and grabbed Lor-Zod by his neck. Pushing Lor-Zod against the wall, H'el glared into his eyes. It was wrong for Lor-Zod to speak of his brother like that, let alone the future King. No matter what others thought, Kal-El would be King and H'el couldn't change it.

"When I tell you to shut up, you'd do best to listen." H'el warned.

H'el then let go of Lor-Zod and watched as he fell to his knees. Lor-Zod coughed and held his neck gasping for the air that H'el stole.

_"Speak of my brother again and I will have your head."_

* * *

**Kandor City - Palace - 1 moon away from Venus**

Kal-El tried to avoid his mother most of the day but failed terribly. He was trying to not think about the wedding even though it was tomorrow. He wouldn't have an issue if he was marrying the woman he kissed last night but it wasn't her.

_Kal-El wasn't marrying Diana. _

Sadly, Kal-El was marrying Maxima. To his surprise Maxima was being nice which was different from her usual mood. He was going to be her husband so he couldn't ignore her. While they picked flowers, food and looked over the guest list, Maxima held Kal's hand. Her hands were normal and there was tingle when touching her.

_Not like when he touched Diana. _

Every time he touched Diana his skin tingled. It was as if his body forgot what Diana's body felt when next to his. When he first met Diana, it did shock him that he could feel her touch because Kryptonians were only compatible with certain aliens. Now, when anyone came into contact with him, he only thought of Diana even though he shouldn't.

Kal groaned and covered his hands with his face as he laid on his bed. He wished he took the serum so his emotions wouldn't bother him. He knew that he would have to marry Maxima and no amount of thinking about Diana would stop it. Kal knew he shouldn't have requested to see Diana tonight it wasn't a good idea. Yet, he had Kara find Diana and request for her to meet him. Of course, Diana denied his attempts and Kal understood though he was upset.

_Kal needed Diana. _

Kal's emotions passed wanting Diana it was so much deeper. He saw her everywhere he turned even if she wasn't there. They were together picking out things for the wedding, but Diana sat next to H'el and it was always on the far side of H'el. Diana was smart to keep her distance from Kal, but it pained him.

_"Master Kal, Princess Maxima is at the door." Kallex informed. _

Kal removed his hands form his face and sighed. He then got up from the bed and fixed his clothing. He wondered what Maxima could possibly want at this time of night. As Kal walked towards the door, Kallex opened it the door and there stood Maxima. Her red hair fell down her shoulders and back. Green eyes found Kal's blue ones and Maxima smiled.

"Did I wake you?" Maxima asked with a concerned look.

"No," Kal replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Maxima said. "I wanted to speak with you."

Kal nodded and then moved to the side letting Maxima into his room. He would normally protest but it didn't matter anymore Maxima would soon occupy this room as well. The door close behind him and he watched as Maxima looked around the room.

"You can redecorate once you move in." Kal said though he regretted it. He had to play nice and try even though he'd rather be killed by a black hole.

"Yes," Maxima said. "It does need a woman's touch."

Kal nodded and then walked towards his dresser. Robotic arms came from the side of the wall and two glasses of water appeared. He then walked over to Maxima and handed her a cup.

"What did you need to talk about?" Kal asked as he took a sip.

"Your mother informed me of my duties as a wife." Maxima said.

"Oh." Kal said and took another sip. "Well, I'm glad you are getting along."

Maxima then put the cup and down and stepped closer to Kal. She moved the cup from Kal's lips and put it down too.

"I came here tonight to fulfill those duties and others." Maxima said, her hands falling to his chest.

"Max-"

"Shh, Kal-El." Maxima hushed. "I want to do this for you."

This may come as a shocker to most of you but Kal El had never been with a woman. He dated women but never made it to the bedroom like H'el and Kara. He didn't think he was saving himself for the perfect person he didn't believe in such a thing. In all honesty, Kal-El didn't understand why he didn't bed women for they would surely take him. But now thinking about laying with someone, only one woman came to his mind.

_Diana._

He shouldn't be thinking about her, especially with Maxima who was now kissing his neck. It felt nothing like when Diana kissed his lips or when Diana's breath was on his neck. Maxima's hands were firm and controlling not like Diana's soft and wandering ones. It wasn't wrong for Kal to bed Maxima he would have to at some point and he was ready to bed a woman it just wasn't her. Kal gathered his strength and grabbed both of Maxima's arm gently. He then lowered them, and Maxima stepped away from Kal.

"Is something wrong?" Maxima asked.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Kal replied. "It's too soon."

"Too soon, Kal-El we will be wedded tomorrow." Maxima reminded.

"I know and that maybe we should save this for tomorrow as well."

"Am I not pretty?"

"Of course, you are."

"Have you bedded anyone else?"

"No."

"Then there is no problem." Maxima asked. "I want you and you want me."

That was the problem, Kal didn't want Maxima. He could give her some stupid excuse of wanting her less the more she pushed but it wasn't the whole truth. The truth was that Maxima was not the woman Kal's heart beats for.

"Maxima, it is late." Kal said softly. "You are not thinking correctly. In the morning we will discuss this but please return to your room before you do something you regret."

To Kal's surprise Maxima didn't fight. She nodded and then kissed Kal on the cheek and left him alone with his thoughts. A few minutes later a knock came from his door. Kal looked at the door and Kallex informed him that it was Kara.

"Is there a reason why an angry Maxima is walking away from your room?" Kara asked.

"She came to bed me," Kal informed.

"Seems as if we're all getting offers that we don't want." Kara said and then climbed onto the bed lying next to her cousin.

"I'm so tired." Kal yawned.

"It has been a long day." Kara agreed.

"No, being a Prince." Kal informed. "It's draining. I have the council who wants me to be a King that listens to them. Father wants a King with emotions and mother wants grandchildren soon when I can barely stand to be touch by any woman other than D-"

Kal didn't finish the sentence and Kara could still connect the dots. Kara considered peoples feeling and though she had her own share of heartache she couldn't imagine what Kal was going through. Not only was he marrying another woman but the woman he cared for was marrying his brother. Kara spoke to Diana and ask for her to meet Kal and she denied it. Kara understood but she also felt like it was something both of them needed.

When Kara told Kal of Diana's answer she could see the disappointment in his face. Kal tried to hide it but he couldn't hide much form his cousin. Kal was hurting and it was the kind of pain that only love could cause.

Kal would not admit that he loved Diana, he couldn't. If he admitted it then he had to admit that he was a terrible brother and King. He would have to admit that loved his brother's wife and it was wrong. Kal didn't even know what the word meant and yet it felt right when used with Diana.

"If you still want to come with me you can." Kara said. "Might as well have fun before you're married."

"You're right." Kal said.

* * *

**Kandor City - Palace - 1 moon away from Venus**

Diana had left King Jor-El's private library. She wanted to stay and read more books but after the conversation with the King she felt odd. The King had asked something very big of Diana and she didn't know if she could do it.

_Love._

Diana was capable of the feeling and she had experienced but not to the extent that the King asked of her. He wanted Diana to love H'el more than she loved herself. Diana didn't have a big ego but at times she barely trusted herself let alone love herself and someone else. It was not the kind of love that came naturally it was demanding. Diana didn't know if she was capable of forcing herself to love someone she didn't. She would try though but could not promise the King anything.

It seemed as if the Galaxy was asking too much of the Themyscirian Princess. The King asked for her to control H'el. The Queen asked for her to love H'el. The Senate demanded Diana to marry H'el.

_No one asked Diana what she wanted. _

Diana wasn't sure of the answer herself she just knew that H'el was not in the picture. She placed her olive hands over her red lips and could still feel the tingle on them from when she kissed Kal. It was wrong and she knew it and yet she wanted to do it again.

"I thought I'd find you here." Donna said as For-El opened the door.

"Apparently my room isn't a safe place after all." Diana said as she turned over in her bed looking at Donna.

Donna was dressed in her earth attire. Though Donna was to be Queen later in life she was still able to have fun. Diana couldn't do that anymore once she married H'el. Diana then thought about the club when she had met Kal-El. That night she was no Princess and Kal was no Prince just two comets passing by.

"I came to see if you were alright before I left for the night." Donna said as she walked to the bed and then sat on the edge.

"I'm fine." Diana said faking a smile that Donna could see right through.

"No, you're not." Donna said reaching out and grabbing Diana's hand.

Diana hated that Donna could see right through her. Diana was always the strong one even when she felt weak. But the time on Krypton had done something to Diana. It was as if she was a wild bird that was now captured. Diana could see the outside, but she couldn't reach it no matter how hard she tried.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Diana said as she moved her other hand and cupped her sister's cheek. "You must enjoy yourself tonight."

"It's no fun unless you are with me." Donna said placing her hand over Diana's. "Come with me."

"Donna, I told you I will not meet him." Diana hissed.

"This isn't about him, it's about you." Donna informed. "Whether he is there or not you need to do this for yourself. I can see that you aren't happy on this planet and all I want to give you is one night."

Diana sighed and dropped her hands. If Diana went out tonight she would just be running from her future. When the sun rises she would be married to a man that she didn't love. The Gods were cruel for bringing Diana into this universe and not putting her with Kal-El.

"Do you have an outfit?" Diana asked.

"Oh, my dear, I have the perfect one."

* * *

**Somewhere in the Slums of Kandor City **** \- 1 moon away from Venus**

It wasn't hard for Kara to convince Kal-El to come out. She usually left the palace alone and didn't tell the family where she went. Kal-El always knew and Kara invited him, but he rarely joined her. Kara wanted to be a good cousin and get Kal-El out of the house. She could see it on his face he was hurting. She hated to see her cousin in pain and know that she somewhat caused. Kal informed her multiple times that it wasn't her fault, but Kara couldn't shake the feeling.

_Kara brought them together. _

Kara looked behind her to make sure her cousin was following her. Kal walked down the hall and kept his head low. No one should notice the two royals down here but even if they did it wasn't that big of a deal. As the entered the room the heavy vibrations of the music rumbled through the two. Kara was going to speak to her cousin until she was lifted off the floor. Kal was shoved out of the way and once Kara fixed herself she looked at her cousin.

"Lobo, I said stop!" Kara shouted.

Lobo lifted up his hands and backed away. Kal had stepped up to the blue alien and Kara placed her hand on Kal's chest stopping him.

"What is he doing here?" Lobo asked. "Isn't he supposed to be doing some fancy stuff?"

"He's here with me." Kara informed. "An early wedding present."

Kara knew that Kal didn't like to be spoken for but in this moment Kara had to. Kal didn't occupy the same space that Kara did and to be honest Kara was smarter than him. Kal would let his temper come out and cause a scene that neither of them needed.

"Kara!" a female voice squealed, and she inwardly cursed herself, she forgot about Zatanna.

Kara and Kal turned around to meet a raven-haired woman. Kara sighed as Zatanna's eyes moved from Kara to the man next to her. Zatanna had spoken of always wanting to meet her cousin. Kara didn't think this moment would happen and Zatanna only ever imagined it. But now Kal was here and clearly hurting and Zatanna would want to soothe it.

"Kal-El, this is-"

"Zatanna Zatara, an honor to meet your Prince Kal-El." Zatanna said low enough for only them to hear.

_He's coming for you…_

Kara turned quickly and looked to her left.

"Are you alright?" Kal asked leaning into Kara's side.

"Yes." Kara said touching the side of her head as she could feel a migraine coming on.

"Let's go sit you down." Kal said.

"John and Sheyra have a table, I can take you." Lobo said and both of the Kryptonian royals looked at the alien.

Kara didn't plan on leaving Kal-El's side all night especially with Zatanna in the building.

"You can leave him with me, Kara." Zatanna said. "I won't bite."

Kara looked at Kal-El and he shrugged his shoulders. If Kal-El was going to forgot about Diana and Maxima he might as well find pleasure in Zatanna. Kara nodded and walked with Lobo. Kara pushed through the crowd and her breath became shallow. Chill ran down her spin and Kara rubbed her arms trying to warm herself.

_He's behind you…_

Kara turned around quickly and Lobo looked at Kara.

"What is it, kid?" Lobor asked.

"You didn't hear that?" Kara asked turning back to Lobo.

"I can't hear anything over this music." Lobo said. "Let's sit you down and-"

_We have to leave…_

A ringing then sounded in Kara's ear and she hissed covering her eyes. Lobo looked at Kara with a concerned look. He reached for Kara, but she pushed his hand away, she had to leave. Kara ran through the crowd and to the back where the bathrooms were. She closed the door behind her and then leaned against it.

_Kara Zor-El…_

Kara covered her ears and tears streamed down her face. The voice became louder and more prominent. Then she felt it, her legs were burning. When she looked down nothing seemed to be on them, but her shorts glowed. They were the same pair of shorts she wore the last time she came here. Kara then fumbled in her pockets until she landed on the ring that Zatanna had given her.

"I forgot she gave me this stupid thing." Kara groaned.

Kara now understood why the ring was affecting her, it wasn't hers to begin with. Kara stood up straight put the ring back into her pocket. As she placed her hand on the door to open it, the door then shut close.

"What in the-"

The ring then removed itself from Kara's pocket and floated in front of her.

"Rao, not this-"

The ring glowed before Kara and lost herself in the enchantment. The room faded to black and only the clear light was present. The ring was calling Kara as if it traveled through the Galaxies to find her.

_"Claim the ring, Kara Zor-El." The ring said. "For this night and all the others I have been your birthright. You have been blind all your life but I shall lead you to the light." _

Kara reached for the ring and the ring slowly moved towards her. Kara held out her hand and the clear ring slipped onto her wedding finger on the right hand. Once the ring melded itself with Kara's hand she spoke.

**"In Desperate Day, In Hopeless Night,**  
**The Phantom Ring is our last light.**  
**We yearn for power, strength and might**  
**I seize the ring, that is my right!"**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Slums of Kandor City ****\- 1 moon away from Venus**

Kal had watched as Kara moved through the crowd. He followed her and my default Zatanna had followed him as well until Kara reached the bathroom. A few minutes later Kara left the bathroom and bumped into Kal's chest. He asked if Kara was okay and she agreed and then slipped back into the crowd. Kal sighed and ran his fingers through his raven locks he was not going to find peace tonight.

Zatanna then led Kal back to the dance floor. She threw her hands around his neck and Kal slowly placed his hands around her back. She then moved her hips to the movement and Kal took in a deep breath. Zatanna didn't move the way Diana did nor did his body give off the same reaction. She didn't smell of the fiery sun nor the sweetness of the orchid flowers they picked out.

_Kal would not know peace unless he was with Diana. _

"You're hurting." The woman said and Kal looked down at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kal said.

He was not going to admit to a complete stranger his feelings. He didn't know the woman or her intentions so he wouldn't give her cause. Kal needed to protect himself, Kara and Diana from people who weren't his family.

"You are a terrible liar as well." Zatanna said. "I would expect better lies from a Prince. Then again I would also expect to not feel your emotions, but they are causing a storm in me. I can only imagine what they are doing to you."

Kal-El moved away from the woman. She was invading his mind and his personal space. He wondered how Kara could deal with Zatanna. There was no privacy when it came to her and Kal cherished it.

"Don't read my mind." Kal warned.

"I'm not." Zatanna said throwing her hands up. "I am a Homo Magi. Some of us are gifted empaths which is the ability to feel someone's emotions. You're hurting and I would like to help you, Kal-El."

Zatanna moved closer to Kal-El hoping he wouldn't move. Kal wanted to move and leave this place but going to the palace wasn't better. He would lock himself in the room hoping to not be bothered by anyone. Zatanna then placed her hands on the side of Kal's head and brought his forehead to hers.

"Unattainable love hurts." Zatanna said. "These wounds are deep, and the pain is real. It seems as if time may be the only thing to help unless-"

"Unless what?" Kal asked moving his head and looking at Zatanna.

Zatanna did not meet Kal's eyes, she looked past him. Kal turned around and followed Zatanna's gaze and then he saw her.

_Diana._

Kal took this moment to take in all the woman that Diana was. He smirks at the clothes that Diana wore they were clearly Donna's clothing. The shorts hugged Diana's hips a little too tight. Donna was smaller than Diana in that area. The white shirt that Diana wore was see through and no bra was apparent on Diana. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail allowing her defined cheeks to show and her blue eyes pierce through the crowd. Kal then saw the look on Diana's face and he cursed himself. It seemed as if Kal was going to bed the woman behind him and it was evident that it bothered Diana. Kal took a step forward and Diana back away into the crowd and leaving Kal-El alone again. Kal turned around to Zatanna and she said the words that would change Krypton's history.

_"Go to her, she waits for you."_


	10. Chapter 10

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

**_2019 was such a year, wow. In August I joined this website and I had my first story and it wasn't going as planned. Honestly a lot was going on in that year and if affected my writing. I've been flaky and inconsistent into 2019. I don't know what I did to deserve the amount of support you guys give me but I thank you all so much because I could not ask for better viewers. Your comments make my day and some of you PM me and that means a lot as well. Thank you so much for making the end of 2019 a better year and kicking off 2020 in a good way. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! 3 _**

**_Mature Content below. _**

**_Sorry for errors. _**

* * *

Diana knew she shouldn't have come.

The whole day was filled with everyone telling Diana what they wanted from her and what she was supposed to do. No one asked Diana what she wanted, and it annoyed her. However, nothing annoyed her more than her seeing Kal-El with another woman.

_"Did he move on?" Diana asked herself. _

Of course he did, Kal-El wasn't Diana's to begin with. Yet, she felt betrayed seeing him close to that other woman. She was raven-haired like Diana and almost the same height. In all honesty the woman looked very similar to Diana and she wondered if Kal-El chose her for that reason.

Diana then saw Kal-El turn to face her. Kal moved towards Diana but she moved back, she wouldn't let him touch her. She quickly ran through the crowded floor trying to find an escape from these people and from Kal-El.

Diana stumbled into an empty hallway with four doors on each wall. She'd forgotten which one Donna said Kara rented out nightly and she cursed at herself. Diana then sensed Kal her body reacted the way it always did when he was around.

"Diana." Kal whispered his hot breath on Diana's neck. His right hand wrapped around Diana's waist and pulled her into his chest and his left hand entangled itself with Diana's left hand.

"Let me go." Diana said weakly.

"I am trying." Kal-El admitted. "Alas, here I am."

Diana said nothing as Kal's hand rubbed her exposed stomach. She had craved Kal's touch since the night they first met, and she wanted more. It scared Diana to feel how easily her body found peace once it was embraced by Kal's body. There were no thoughts of running away from him but only closer to him.

"Did you want her?" Diana asked breaking the silence.

It hurt Diana to even think that Kal would touch another woman. It comforted Diana to know that Kal didn't find Maxima attractive at all. Though Kal didn't admit his feelings to Diana the want was ever present between the two.

"No," Kal said as he kissed the back of Diana's head.

"She looks like me." Diana said and she could feel the smirk of Kal's lips on the back of her head.

_"She will never be you." _

Diana was going to fall into Kal's chest when she heard the doorknob jingle. Kal heard it too and quickly moved the two into a room and closed the door. It then hit Diana that they were hiding. Diana never had to hide in her life and the sweet feeling that Diana felt had quickly turned to guilt. They were both wrong and that was why they were hiding. If someone saw them and informed the King and Queen, Diana could be in trouble. She quickly pulled herself from Kal's grip and took a deep breath.

"Diana." Kal called and she could feel his eyes burning in her back.

"This was not a good idea." Diana said loudly trying to convince her heart of the same thing.

"Diana-"

"I've listened to your mother and father tell me my purpose." Diana hissed. "I am supposed to be with H'el. The council has decreed it and the senate has approved it. What I am doing and what we are doing is wrong beyond measure."

Diana didn't turn around to face Kal, she couldn't. Tears tell from her ocean blue eyes and ran down her olive cheeks. Diana always wanted to do the right thing, but it seemed wrong. Wrong to be with a man that she didn't want and deny herself another.

"So, you will marry him?" Kal asked with pure annoyance in his voice. "Is that what you want?"

"I have no choice!" Diana cried as she turned to face him.

Kal looked at Diana and his heart yearned for her. He could see the tears on Diana's cheeks and the redness of her eyes. This bond that they had it was hurting both of them. All Kal wanted to do was be with Diana but their lives were pulling them apart.

He shouldn't stress Diana out, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Diana to fight it to fight for him because he wanted to do the same. If they didn't show up at the weddings they would not be wedded. There were other planets that were not part of the Unified Systems and they could run away together. Kal hadn't thought about the idea but it now seemed like the best option for the two.

_"Run away with me." Kal said. _

Confusion flashed across Diana's face as she looked at Kal. The wheels began to turn in her mind, and she wondered what had caused him to suggest such a thing. Diana couldn't run away with Kal-El it was stupid and risky. If they left Diana would not have only failed Krypton but her family as well. Diana couldn't go to Themyscira and they surely couldn't stay on Krypton. Their union would cause Galaxies to fall and Diana couldn't be responsible for that.

"Kal…" Diana whispered.

Kal didn't reply once Diana said his name. He didn't know what he should say after those words. He hadn't given it any thought it was just rushed. However, his whole life was rushed, and he wanted to take this moment and be with Diana even if it was forever. Kal couldn't deny his feelings for Diana anymore and he wanted Diana to admit them to him.

_"I love you." _

Kal looked at Diana once again for clarity. He thought he heard the words correctly, but he wanted to be sure. If she had uttered those words to him then he had to make sure she meant them. Kal walked closer to Diana and his hand rested upon her face. He wiped away Diana's tears and it caused more tears to fall. Kal looked into her eyes and he could see that what Diana said true, but he needed to hear it.

"Again." Kal demanded.

_"I love you." _

Kal moved in closer to Diana. He pressed his forehead to Diana's and his eyes looked at Diana lips. Those words were sweet, and he wanted to see them fall off of her lips before he devoured them.

_"I love you." _

Kal could no longer take it. He crashed his lips onto Diana's, and he felt her moan into the kiss. Kal then moved his other hand, cupping both of Diana's cheeks and pulling her face into his. Diana opened her mouth wide and let Kal slip in.

Tears still feel from Diana's face, but she also felt water falling onto her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Kal's towering body over her. He was crying as he kissed her. Diana understood it now, Kal was pouring everything into their kiss, into this moment. Diana wrapped her arms around Kal's neck and pulled him closer to her. She didn't think about H'el or anyone else besides Kal. It was wrong but she didn't care she knew exactly who she loved and who she wanted to be with.

Kal then broke away from the kiss and looked at Diana. He moved his right hand from her face, and it landed on her hip. His hand then slowly rubbed up and down her hip until it reached her stomach. Diana remembered that she didn't have a bra on. Donna informed her that the outfit didn't need one and Diana wouldn't disagree with Donna. It seemed Donna was right about a lot of things.

Kal held his gaze with Diana as he his hand worked its way up to Diana's chest. Diana could feel the spark Kal left as his hand moved. She could only compare it to the time when they first danced together and even then the emotion that they had built between the two couldn't compare.

"You will think me cruel, selfish even." Kal said as his hand thumb and index finger touched Diana's nipple causing her to moan. Kal smirked as Diana's head fell back, eyes closed, and her mouth opened letting out a hot moan.

"Kal, what are you-"

"Love is so selfish, Diana." Kal said as he began to massage Diana's right breast. "The more ardent the more selfish."

No man had ever touched Diana this way she wouldn't let them. Even the idea of H'el touching her never excited Diana. But the way Kal's hands moved to message her breast and Diana's head falling into his chest, she was falling into his grasp. Diana didn't know what came over her when she admitted her love for Kal. She knew that she shouldn't love him but when Kal spoke about love and all its part, it was clear now.

_Love is selfish. _

Love is the reason Diana is letting Kal touch her this way. Love is the reason Kal is touching Diana. Love is the reason that Diana is not pushing Kal away. It is love that will set Diana free in a cage that Krypton has set for her. If Diana was going to be selfish and free then she would find it in love with Kal-El.

"Kal…" Diana moaned.

"Yes?"

_"Make love to me." _

Diana lifted her head up and met Kal's eyes. Kal didn't ask Diana if she was sure, he didn't want her to change her mind. Kal then nodded and kissed Diana's lips. Diana wrapped her arms around Kal's neck, and his hands moved from Diana's breast to her legs lighting Diana and wrapping them around his waist. Neither one broke the kiss as Kal led Diana to the bed. Kal's knees then hit the end of the bed and slowly laid Diana down breaking the kiss.

Kal smiled as he looked down at Diana on the bed, she was magnificent and was going to finally have her in every way. Diana then propped herself up on her elbows and flashed a smile at the man above her. It was only the two of them in this room and they were going to enjoy themselves. Diana then reached out for Kal he laced his hand with her. He then climbed onto the bed and bent down kissing Diana.

Soft kisses turned fierce as Kal tugged on Diana's bottom lip. She gave him access and her long legs then found their place around Kal's waist. Diana moaned into the kiss as she felt Kal's hips brush against her sex under her short. Both could feel the heat radiating and the want was present between the two. It would be the first time they bedded someone and the two couldn't wait. However, they wanted to take it slow and savor every moment they had with each other.

Kal then moved his hands to the rim on Diana's shirt. As he lifted up the shirt, he left trails of hot and wet kisses from Diana's belly button to her chest. Diana then shimmied out of the shirt and moaned as she felt Kal's tongue devour one of her breasts. His tongue sucked, bit and flicked Diana's nipples giving her a feeling she never felt. With his other hand, he massaged and played with Diana's breast giving it ample attention.

Soft moans fell from Diana's lips and it was music to Kal's ears. Kal needed to be closer to Diana, to connect with her in ways that he had never. Kal then rose up and took his shirt off. Diana looked at Kal's chiseled chest and admired all the man that he was. She could see that her gods had taken their time in created Kal-El and she knew that he was meant for her. Diana then ran her hands up and down Kal's firm arms. He smiled at Diana then slowly massaged her legs until he reached her shorts. He looked at Diana for conformation one more time and she flashed him a bright smile. Kal then bent down and began to kiss the Diana's inner thigh. He didn't want to rush the moment but also wasn't sure what he was doing. He wanted to give Diana to best feeling and Kara had told him a few things about her time with women, hopefully she was right. Kal continued to Diana's thighs while his hands moved to Diana's shorts. He unbuttoned them and then slowly slide them down her legs.

Kal then rose up again and made sure to look at Diana. Diana didn't ask but she needed to see Kal's eyes. She was opening up to Kal in ways that she didn't know she would. In a short amount of time Diana had found the man she was meant to be with and the man she wanted to give herself to. Kal bent down again and kissed Diana's lips leaving a soft kiss on them. He moved his hand to support himself and placed it above Diana's head.

"You are beautiful." Kal said.

Diana blushed and she covered her face. Kal then moved his other hand and laid them on Diana's hand to cover her face.

"Never hide from me." Kal said as he kissed Diana's hand.

Kal then laced his hand with Diana's and hovered over her again. He kissed her lips softly making sure that Diana was comfortable. His free hand then traveled down Diana's body to her hips. He slowly moved Diana's underwear down and Diana flinched at the cold air that touched her sex.

Kal slowly used his thumb and brushed against the fold of Diana's sex. Diana took in a sharp breath and Kal stopped kissing Diana. Kal moved his hand from Diana's sex not wanting to take it any further if Diana changed her mind.

"I want you, Kal."

Kal nodded and then slowly moved his thumb again to rub against Diana. The sensation continued and Diana soon got used to the feeling and closed her eyes. Kal then used his pointer and index fingers and only playing with Diana's fold. He could feel the wetness dripping from Diana and he hoped that she was more comfortable with the feeling. Kal didn't break his gaze from Diana as she slipped in his fingers.

"Ahh." Diana gasped at the feeling becoming foreign to her. Diana shut her eyes tightly and grabbed onto Kal's arms. Kal didn't move he wanted to make sure Diana was okay before he continued. Diana opened her eyes and nodded. Without a second thought, Kal fingers began to slowly move in Diana. Seconds pass and Diana begins to get accustomed to the feeling. Her back arches and she unknowingly meets Kal's rhythmic hands. It isn't long before the built-up pressure in Diana releases and she comes undone by Kal's hands. A glow slowly emits from Diana's body and Kal is filled with joy knowing he is the only one that has seen Diana this way.

_This is the moment, damn all the odds._

Somewhere between the kisses and the moans Kal's pants fell onto the floor. He was now positioned at Diana's entrance and he looked down at his beautiful love once more. Diana nodded and Kal connected with Diana. The two gasped and a tear fell Diana's eyes. It was painful at first, she had never felt this. It wasn't painful for Kal, if anything he was enjoying all too well. However, he had to make sure that it was enjoyable for the both of them. Kal kissed Diana and laced his hands with her. Lost in the sensation, Diana didn't realize that Kal had begun to slowly move in her. A smirk formed on Diana's lips as she moved with Kal enjoying the moment. They needed to savor the moment because it was one they took for themselves. Bodies tangled in the bedsheets and moans slipped into the air. The sound of the music was drowned out by the sounds of their moans. Every thrust, kiss, bite, moan, scratch and orgasm shared between the two was like no other. When the two finally reached their tiring state, they laid in the bed still joined by their sexes.

_Then Kara knocked on the door and the world slipped in. _

* * *

_**I made this chapter short because I just wanted this part to be separate. A lot of people have commented that I'm not paying much attention to Kal and Diana so the good news is that this chapter only focuses on them and the bad news is that it's short. Longer chapters will be back but for this one it just seemed right. Also, University has started again so updates will take longer. **_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy and I hope it wasn't too smutty, I slightly hate writing smut. Thank you for reading and see you soon! **_


	11. Critical Update Information

I can't tell you how many times I've written this and deleted it. I hate letting you guys see my falter and pretty much not at my best but here we are. So, I planned on updating this story today. I have chapter 11 written and I was ready to post it and then I broke down crying. I'm not here to ask for sympathy. I'm just informing you on the status of the story and it happens to coincide with my actual life. As most of you know, I'm in university and that keeps me busy and when I have free time I write my damn heart out. I feel as if I've written my heart out alot and it's only the beginning of 2020. I say this because I have writer's block and I can usually push through and give you guys a good chapter. However, I could not in good consciousness do that with chapter 11.

Chapter 11 is the most important chapter of this entire book. There is so much pressure that I've put on myself to write it perfectly and make sure the story flows. The version that I have of chapter 11 is nowhere near the version it should be. When I tell you I have the weirdest and probably the worst case of writer's block in my life and I can't for the love of God write without crying about it! It's probably depression as well cause that does come and go. Okay, the point is this story won't be updated for a while. I cannot put something out that I don't agree with and or like and I would never want to give you guys trash fan fiction cause that is the worst kind of fan fiction.

**I don't know when I will update this story.**

Oddly enough, my writer's block is attached to this story. If you've noticed I've updated other stories and they're fine but there is something about this story that I can't get right if that makes sense.

**I am not abandoning this story.**

It will go on but I need a break. I've pushed out so much content and it's draining and it's clearly affecting my writing. I know I've disappointed some of you by not focusing on Kal and Diana as much because they do share screen time with Kara, Donna, H'el and sometimes Maxima. I've been debating taking them out to make you guys happy but it's a conflict within me because they are so important to the story as well.

It's weird having a story that you love be taken a part by viewers. Not that it's bad or harmful it's just kinda weird cause I have a set outline for the story but when receiving feedback that it's not going as planned it makes me think about what exactly I'm writing and who I'm writing for?

Idk this got really personal and wimpy so I'm gonna end it here. I do have other stories if you haven't checked them out go ahead and do that. I will be updating those more frequently than this one.

Thank you for reading.


	12. Updates

Hey, guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had school and then my family got sick so I dealt with that. I will update all VERY soon! I didn't stop writing because of negative comments, honestly, I didn't get them for this story. So to the guess who said that, you're very much mistaken. I needed a break. I write for myself. I needed to fix my story for my sake.

Anyways!

Thank you to those who supported me and have stayed with this story. Updates are coming very soon!

Stay safe! Be healthy!


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the long wait, life became very overwhelming. Alas, I have updated, and I have more to come. Thank you for being supportive and sticking with me through this story, it means a lot. As for updates, I have to cut them to once a month. It may not be this particular story, but one of the three works will be updated each month until I find a good pacing for my life again. Thank you for reading.**

**Enjoy this chapter. **

**Sorry for the errors! **

* * *

**The Kandor Royal Palace on Krypton**** \- Mars returns to Venus - Wedding Day - Diana's Bedroom**

Dol-Ce had put the finishing touch on Diana's wedding dress. It was four hours before she was to walk down the aisle to H'el. Though she was marring H'el she couldn't but help think about the man who she had spent the night with. She would save the memory of that night for it would never happen again. Diana didn't regret things in her life and she surely didn't regret that night. However, when she had seen Queen Lara, a stream of guilt had found its way into her mind.

"You look stunning." Queen Lara said as she took another look at Diana in the dress.

Diana wasn't too fond of the dress; it was the one H'el had picked out. Hippolyta had told Diana to pick the dress she wanted, and Queen Lara had agreed. Diana had every intention of wearing the dress she wanted but she knew that she wasn't the only one who would like that dress, Kal. It was partly guilt that Diana picked the dress H'el wanted but it was also because Diana had to cover the marks that Kal had left on her body from their seven intension lovemaking session. Diana couldn't have everyone question the bruises on her body though most of them had healed. She wondered if Kal's bruises had faded. A smirk formed on her face once she thought about Kal and the night they spent together. Though it wasn't romantic like most say the first time it, it was there and that's what she loved the most. In the room, the world faded away and it was just the two of them.

Diana should feel guilty for being with Kal in that way. H'el had done nothing but be respectful and kind to her and yet she didn't want it, Diana didn't want this wedding. Diana wanted to find Kal and be wrapped up in his arms. She needed to feel his soft lips on hers and then travel down to her neck and then to the most intimate place of her body. Diana needed to say Kal's name to feel him rocking into her over and over. Diana couldn't deny it anymore she was in love with him and nothing, not this marriage not the laws, and not the gods themselves could change Diana's heart.

Through Diana's haze, she didn't notice that she was left in the room alone. She had wanted the comfort of her sister or Kara at the moment, but royal duties had occupied the two girls. Diana hadn't told Donna what happened between her and Kal-El. Frankly, Diana didn't know if she wanted to tell Donna. She knew that Donna would always support her decision and she couldn't bear to see the disappointment on Donna's face.

However, Kara had knocked on the door and caught the two in bed. Diana thought Kara would scold them both, but Kara just informed the two of their departure and suggested they have another round before they leave. When the night was over, Kara promised to keep the interaction between the both of them a secret.

It wasn't the way Diana thought she would start a marriage with secrets but this one she had to keep. This was something that was hers and Kal to share and she wouldn't give it up.

_"Princess Diana, Princess Maxima is at the door," For-El informed._

If the day couldn't go any worse, Maxima was now visiting Diana. She hoped that she had a good poker face and didn't tip Maxima off. But Diana would have to get used to being around Maxima and carrying their secret.

"Let her in," Diana said.

The door opened and Diana turned to see Maxima in a red gown. Red is the signature color of Krypton and their God, Rao. So, Diana and Maxima's dresses were styled after that. Diana didn't know who designed Maxima's dress, but it was beautiful, nonetheless.

"Wow you look, beautiful," Maxima said which threw Diana for a loop. She had never encountered Maxima being nice to anyone let alone her.

"Uh, you too," Diana said scratching her head and giving an awkward smile.

"Yeah, I figured this would be awkward," Maxima said as she let out a sigh and put her hands on her hips. "This is what I get for being nice."

"It's not awkward."

"Oh, Diana don't lie," Maxima said wicked annoyed laugh followed behind it. "You're terrible at it."

"Sorry," Diana replied.

"I need a drink," Maxima said as she walked towards a single chair and sat in it. "I can barely breathe in this thing."

"Do you need to see a healer?"

"No." Maxima snapped.

Diana nodded and turned around again looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes couldn't help but drift down to see Maxima in the reflection. Maxima was hunched over in the chair with her hands on her forehead. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and Diana didn't know whether she should comfort her or leave her be. If it was Donna, Kara or any of her sisters Diana would help them in an instant but Maxima wasn't like everyone else.

_"I'm sorry."_

Diana turned around to look at Maxima who was still in the same position. Diana had never expected those words to fall from Maxima's lips and yet here she was. Maxima then sat back in the chair and folded her arms.

"I've never had this before," Maxima mumbled.

"A conversation?" Diana questioned.

_"A friend."_

Diana could feel the sadness wash over her. It was odd for her to feel that way for Maxima, a woman who was nothing but rude to Diana. Yet, there was a sadness to Maxima's words and she wondered what more was there to Maxima. Maybe Maxima wasn't this evil being she was made out to be.

"You have your mother," Diana said.

"Yeah," Maxima sighed. "if you can call her that. I will have your head if you tell anyone this, but my mother isn't the kindest woman."

Diana didn't need a reminder. She had bumped into Queen Meriam and didn't need another encounter with the woman.

"The way your mother looks at you, I don't remember my mother ever doing the same thing."

"Oh, Maxima-"

"Don't pity me, please, I don't need it," Maxima stated.

"You'll have a family by the end of the day." Diana reminded. "You'll be married to the Prince of Krypton and soon you'll fill the halls with heirs of your own."

It took a lot for Diana to speak those words. Diana wanted to be the one marrying Kal and having his children. But she had to accept that she would never have Kal the way Maxima did.

"He doesn't love me, and this family doesn't want me," Maxima admitted. "I can see it in their eyes hidden behind their fake smiles. It is hard to pretend that I don't care but I care more than I should."

"It's okay to want to be accepted, Maxima," Diana said. "We were both thrown into an odd event and we're all just trying to survive."

"Yes, and that's why I came here," Maxima said as she got up from the chair and walked towards Diana. "I would like for us to start fresh."

"Friends?" Diana questioned.

"Yes," Maxima said. "I've heard Kara refer to with the word _bitch_ and though I don't know what it means it seems to be unpleasant. She has a right to use it, I am not the nicest person."

"So, you want a fresh start?" Diana asked.

"I just said-"Maxima snapped and then caught herself. "Sorry, it's new for me, this nice thing. I just want to be accepted by everyone. They like you and though I'm not too sure why I want to get to know you. I don't want to be someone this family has to deal with for the sake of their future heirs."

Diana wasn't sure what to do with Maxima's offer. Here Diana was listening to Maxima try and become friends while Diana had bedded the man Maxima claimed to love. Diana could see now that her actions couldn't be found out and especially not by Maxima. Diana could deny maxima and be selfish, claiming Kal for herself by bedding him in secret. Yet, there was no cruel bone in Diana's body to do so. Diana's wants had to be put aside for the needs of her people, Krypton and Maxima. Maxima was willing to put her selfishness aside then Diana needed to do the same. However, Diana couldn't give up Kal they had come so far and she couldn't lose him as well.

"Of course, Maxima," Diana said as she faked a smile.

* * *

** The Kandor Royal Palace on Krypton**** \- Mars returns to Venus - Wedding Day - Diana's Bedroom**

When Kal-El pictured being married, he never pictured this. He knew that his marriage would be arranged but he thought at least that he would like the woman or be able to grow to like the woman. However, he grew to like another woman.

Diana.

Though today, he wasn't marrying Diana. His brother would marry the woman he loved, and he would marry Maxima. He couldn't wrap his mind around the events of today when it was constantly remembering last night.

Last night, the two made love to each other for hours. They poured all their emotions into their actions and connected with each other or another level. It was amazing for both of them and he wanted to keep it that way. They laid there tangled in the love they had created for each other. But now, out of all the tangled love Kal realized the mess they were truly in. Not only had he made love to a woman who wasn't his wife, but he slept with his brothers love.

Kal loved his little brother, they were best friends and yet Kal had betrayed him. He had never kept anything from H'el but he would have to now. Kal didn't need to wonder how H'el would react if he discovered the truth about the two. So, Kal would keep this secret with him until his lungs gave out.

As for Diana, Kal wasn't sure what to do with her. When he offered her to run away with him, she didn't give him an answer. He needed to know if she wanted to join him so they could start to plan a life together. It was selfish and Kal knew that but part of him didn't care. He didn't want to think about H'el and his reactions. When Kal and Diana settled he would then figure out how to confront his brother if the time ever came.

"Today's the big day," Zor-El said as he patted Kal-El on the back, ripping him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Kal said softly faking a smile.

"Nervous?"

"It not every day you get married."

"No," Zor-El said. "it's not. But we make the best out of what we've been given."

"That's easy to say," Kal-El said looking at his uncle. "You knew Allura before you were married, and you loved her before. I barely know Maxima let alone love her."

"We all have done things we didn't want to," Jor-El said as he walked into the room with H'el by his side. "But we must do what is good for Krypton."

Kal-El didn't argue with his father, not today. He couldn't show his utter disdain for the event today. H'el then gave his brother a look and motioned him to the side of the room away from their father and uncle.

"You ready?" H'el asked cracking his head to the left and right.

"You seem calm," Kal said looking at his brother in their ceremony attire.

"Hey, I'm marrying Diana." H'el said and a smirk formed on his lips. "Can't be too upset with a woman like that under you."

Kal had never wanted to hurt his brother until now. He wanted to punch H'el across the face and continue until he was unconscious. Kal didn't like anyone talking about his love like that, alas he could do nothing. This day was about playing the part until he could find a way out. He needed to save himself and Diana from the situation they were put in. If he could do one good thing in his life, it would be saving her.

"You love her?" Kal asked.

He didn't know what answer he would get from H'el. Part of him wanted to know if he did care for Diana. Truthfully, the answer didn't matter because Kal loved Diana and that was all that mattered. But maybe Kal wanted a reason to run away with Diana. He couldn't imagine Diana being married to a man who didn't love her when Diana deserved every start in the galaxy.

"Love is an emotion and a stupid one at that." H'el said. "She's here to marry me and have children. If love happens along the way then fine but other than that she is an _object_."

* * *

**The Temple of Rao - Kandor, Krypton - Wedding Day -**

Kal El watched as Diana walked down the aisle. Her hair was nicely done in a high bun and she stood proudly. He could sense the excitement that was radiating off of H'el as he saw Diana, who could blame him for Diana was a magnificent being. The red and blue Kryptonian wedding dress hugged every curve of Diana's perfect body. He ignored Maxima who walked by Diana's side.

While the whole world was watching him, he wanted Diana. Graceful and regal, Diana walked up the steps of the H'el. Of course, Diana glanced at Kal and it put his nerves to rest. It was confirmation that their night of lovemaking meant something to Diana, that she wanted him more than anything in this world

Kal turns, his shoulders lined with H'el, and Maxima stands across from him while Diana does the same with H'el. Together, they raise their hands and the Priest binds their hands in a tight cloth. The ceiling of the Temple is opened, the red sun shining down on the two couples.

Shocked and mesmerized, Diana lets out a gasp and looks at the sun, all the while Kal is looking at her. A smile fell upon Diana's face as a tear slipped from her beautiful eyes and down her face. Diana then looked down and wiped her cheek. Once done, she finally looked into Kal-El's eye and gave him a warm smile.

_They would find a way to be together._

* * *

_**It's short I'm sorry! I still have my writer's block I'm fighting through but I promise it will get better. This is part 1 of the wedding and part 2 is coming soon. Thank you for sticking with me and this story! Be safe! Have a good day! **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**See ya soon!**_


End file.
